The Night n Gale
by LilacKamiya
Summary: Completed TAIORA a little bit of MIMATO There is more to Kuro the hawk then any one else suspected and Catherine launches her minion's against Taichi and his friends!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Night n Gale Chapter 1**_

* * *

The warm summer winds of the coast blew lightly on the a small clear hill side that over looked St. George's Channel. A vessel sailed slowly toward the harbour of the small village that was situated there. 

Two girls about around nine years old walked along on the hillside collecting various flowers they could find. Each carrying they're own small white home made baskets.

"Did you find those blue flowers?" the girl with the long brown hair asked.

"No, but look even better, another flower of a different kind, I don't believe you've seen this one." The girl with the reddish-brown hair said.

"Mimi! Sora!" another young voice was heard far in the distance…the two girls continued to collect the flower having not heard the voice.

While they were a young blonde hair boy started marching up the hill then once again called their names out.

"SORA, MIMI!" he hollered. Frowning when getting no responded from them he continued to climb up the hill. 'Why don't they listen to a word when I call them' he took a small breath in then continued up till he reached the top. Then seeing they were picking flowers. He started to run down the hill.

Sora looked up toward the ocean she saw a ship, "Wow." She ran toward the cliff edge and stopped just sort of the edge she glazed a ship. She got so excited when a ship came around. She always had a fascination with ships and it was going into the St. George's Channel, 'Imagine the adventures I'd have aboard it, they could explore unknown lands' she thought. 'Mysteries…adventures…. maybe I'll marry a sailor one day….' She smiled as she thought those exciting thoughts.

Mimi and Yamato came running over to they're friend was unfortunately they were confused as to her sudden eagerness as she stared at the ship neither of the two had interest in ships or ocean for that matter.

"Sora…what's wrong?" Mimi questioned she looked at what Sora was looking at.

Yamato was on her opposite watching the ship go toward the docking at the harbour near there village.

"We must go! I want to see for myself! That ship." Sora answered softly, she turned back and began in a run toward the town.

"Sora…you can't go running off like that…your mother called for dinner! It's time for dinner!" Yamato cried utterly upset and chased after her.

"Yamato, Sora wait…I can't keep up like that!" Mimi called to them both and hurried to catch up as fast as she could.

Sora ran into the forest along the trail that was carved by the people who travelled it constantly, leaves littered the trail along the way and to make things worst it had been raining earlier, even thought the sun was shinning brightly now, it didn't make the path enjoyable to run through the mud splashing up against her dress her mother would be very upset if she were to come home looking like that, but right now she had to see the ship. She didn't care what happened to her clothing, she needed to see it; it was the first time she would see one any thing like it.

Yamato chased her as close as he could he kept on wondering in his mind why she would want to see a ship, having the eagerness to see it the way she did was strange he hadn't known her to act like that…maybe there was more to her wanting to go see the ship…maybe she wanted to go there and watch them unpacking. Endless thoughts travelled through his mind he shook them out and concentrated on following her. After all her mother had asked him to tell her that dinner was ready as did Mimi's mother. He turned his head over this shoulder for a second to make sure Mimi was still behind him she was but was a bit further away then Sora was from him.

Mimi grumbled as she ran, her dress was dirty and soaked with mud. Having to chase Yamato and Sora like this was straining enough. She held her hair back from her face and continued to try and catch up with them.

As thought it seemed hours of running through the forest they finally reached the town running through the streets until they reached the harbour.

This prompted Sora to halt she watched as the ship was docked with the help of two small vessel.

Yamato huffing and puffing came up next to her; he rested his hands on his knees and took a couple of breaths he then looked at Sora as she watched the ship admiringly.

Mimi then came up next to him she dropped to her knees her clothing was dirty full of mud she was about to stand up and was about to give Sora a big lecture until she noticed the look on Sora's face.

"Sora, what has gotten into you, you made us run all the way here to see a ship! This isn't that important because our parents are probably worried about us!" Yamato exclaimed angrily at her she frowned and looked at him.

"Not just any ship Yamato, it's an explorers ship, it's amazing, if I could run away it would be to go on one of those ships." She replied in awe.

Bewildered her friends stared at her as if she were mad.

"It's a ship. It's filthy and you made me ruin my outfit! By running all the way back to town," Mimi cried.

Sora walked closer toward it then approaching some old wooden creates that were stacked together then standing on the wooden creates she got a really good glimpse of it. Her eyes widened in how big it was and how old it looked, "Pure amazing," She whispered.

"Sora, now I know you seem so passionate about the ship but your mother was expecting you about an hour ago for dinner, she'd be worried if we don't hurry home. That's the only reason I came searching for you two in the first place not to be dragged here to look at a ship," Yamato's replied was said as sincerely as he could.

"My dream is to be on an explorer ship to sail the sea for months on end. Heading to places no man or women has never been before. That would be amazing to experience, action and adventure going place and discovering new places. What else could be more exciting then that?" She questioned.

"Sora I beg you to listen. We have no time so come on off of those creates." Yamato told her angrily.

Sora turned around to look at him and Mimi who were both cold and tired and wanted to leave to go home for supper, and be with their families.

"Go on with out me, you didn't have to stay," She answered then turned her attention to the ship. She then caught sight of a younger boy with dark brown hair, and he was on the ship he looked about her age. 'I wish I could be him, take his place.' She thought smiling.

"Sora, I can't leave you here alone it's not proper for me to do so." Yamato called to her.

"Proper? I can take care of myself. Just because I'm a lady it doesn't mean I can't watch for myself," She retorted back to him.

Yamato was furious with her for not co-operating with him then decided the next best thing was to drag her out of there.

He marched toward the create pile then climbed them and took her by the arm and pulled her down and away from the boxes.

He dragged her along the path Sora was trying to fight him but it wasn't any use because Mimi was helping him also. She just gave up letting them drag her away she watched helpless as she notice that the boy on the ship was watching the fiasco unfold.

Their eyes where locked on each other then the boy laughed quietly to himself. He then waved and returned to what he was doing. She had to manage to get a glimpse of the ships name that was imprinted on the side. 'The Night n Gale' before they were out of view from the harbour and the ship.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Upon arriving back, the three were greeted by their families and loved ones who were worried sick about them since they did not come back very soon.

_**Later on Sora's house… **_

After supper Sora went to bed, her room was dark, her little brother was asleep, and he was only four years old.

She started up at the ceiling for the longest of times trying to remember the ship she saw earlier that day, but then she also remember all the bad attitude that she had gotten from her friends for wanting to see the ship. They didn't understand her, she didn't want a plain life she wanted a fun and exciting life unlike the rest of her friends and family members that wanted to live the rest of their lives boringly.

Her mind then wondered to the boy she saw on the ship, all that she remembered about him was his eyes, but he looked happy. He's so lucky to have such an experience, they must have fun, and oh how I wish I could join him.

She sat up in her bed a smile on her face. I don't need my parents to approve of where I'm going I just need to leave they won't know where to find me.

She lay back down again then closing her eyes this time and went to sleep.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

It was mid morning Sora and Mimi both sat on the fence they watched the sheep and pigs roam around in the farmyard. Mimi looked at Sora carefully deciding on whether or not she should ask her about yesterday.

"Sora would you mind if I ask you about yesterday?" she questioned looking at the other girl waiting on a reply.

"No. I don't mind," She said simply.

"You said you want to be on the ship. Did you really mean it?" she asked.

"Of courses I would love too be on a ship," She replied.

"You want to go on the ocean and be with sailors?" Mimi asked she had a disgusted look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at her.

"What's wrong is Sora, you can't. Sailing is not for girls it's for boys," She replied.

Sora narrowed her eyes at her then saw Yamato approached with his other friend, Neko.

"Hello ladies," Neko replied.

"Hmm….I don't want to talk to you Neko," Mimi replied and turned her back to him and Yamato.

"Yamato your friend is very unforgiving," He commented he walked away.

"Yamato I don't like him why do you bring him near us all the time?" Mimi asked. While the two talked on Sora was off in her own little world.

'I wonder what it would be like to live on that ship…I mean that boy could live there for how ever long he was aboard it, I should be able to also,' She thought.

"Sora?" Yamato waved his hand in front of her, she shook it her head then looked at him. "What's wrong you looked like you were dreaming." He said.

"I was dreaming of being on a ship…and smelling the ocean breeze," She whispered she looked toward where the harbor was.

"Oh please, Sora you can't go on a ship, you're a girl." Yamato replied. Sora glared at him.

"I so can and I will." She replied, she began a walk to her house. "You'll see one day I'll get aboard a ship become part of a crew…but first I'll study about them…maybe learn how they float in the water." She answered her voice was getting further away from them as she walked back to her home.

Mimi sighed then Yamato looked at her. "When did she get this crazy?" he questioned her.

"When she saw the ship going into harbor what else," Mimi explained to him.

"I don't think she'll do it…no one will allow her to leave here," Mimi told him.

Yamato nodded, "Yah me either…she's living in a dream world, where she thinks she's going to do it but she won't," he answered.

"Aye, but tis nothing we can do," She responded and started to walk into town.

"Wait for me!" he called and caught up with her.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Sora dug up a small box that was stashed underneath her bed she opened it up she had a bunch of gold coins.

She smiled "I'm sure I can start to look for books now…I think I have enough saved up," She said to herself as she took a handful and she placed the coins in her pocket. She then carefully returned the box to its hiding spot.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Seven Years later… **_

A sixteen year old girl sat on some empty creates at the harbor her reddish orange hair waved in the wind gently, as she watched the ships that came here to unload supplies for their town almost daily. But she was looking for one ship in particular…the last time she had seen it was last year around this time.

A boy with unruly blond hair and another girl with long shiny light brown colored hair approached her.

"Sora aren't you ever go to stop watching the ships coming into harbor?" Mimi asked she had her arm linked with Yamato's arm, the two watched Sora sitting cross legged on the creates.

"It will come, it came last year…and it will come this year," She replied softly watching the waters still.

"Okay…then if you say so." Yamato replied.

"Just remember that we invited you to come with us…to the cliff side," Mimi added.

"I will you shouldn't be so upset about it." was Sora's answer.

"Upset?" the two questioned, both shook they're heads sighing.

"Never mind, we will see you later," Yamato said then the two left walking toward the cliff side for privacy.

Sora turned her attention back to the dock.

During the passed years Sora had studied everything about the ocean that was available, she read the stories about sea monsters but those were about to deter her from deciding not to go still.

How there are storms out there that could easily destroy ships and sink them.

She secretly took sword-fighting lessons, with one of the towns most apprized swords man who was once a pirate but he had settled down to have a family. He was also the man that told her a lot of seafaring stories.

Sora was snapped from her thoughts as she saw the ship she was waiting for, it was unmistakable it, because one of the sails yielded the letter Y in an old fashioned style of writing.

Sora stood on the creates until her eyes caught hold of the name that was imprinted on it's side. She smiled widely as it came closer to the dock.

'The Night n Gale' she thought, she then noticed it was sailing to another port. It was the porting dock.

"Yes…they must absolutely be staying in town for a while," She whispered to her self.

"Aye that be true missy," And older woman said to her.

Sora startled she looked down at the lady, "How do you know?" she asked.

"I know because the Captain of the Night n Gale is meeting with out towns leader to discuss of more items that could be shipped here," The women told her, she looked at Sora this time.

"You stay far away from the sailors…a young lady like you shouldn't be around them at all," The woman replied warning her, the lady then walked away.

Sora rolled her eyes, "Maybe so…but this could be the opportunity to get on that ship…one way or another," She replied and Sora stocked off toward her house.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Night n Gale Chapter 2**_

* * *

Yamato and Mimi both were lying side by side on a grass covered hill looking up at the passing clouds. "You know I really believe Sora's serious," Mimi replied suddenly.

Yamato turned to look at her, "What do you mean? I thought you said she would not," he said.

"I know what I said Yama, but I can't help but think how serious she looked when she told us that," She whispered.

"Now that you do mention that…" he trailed off into a thought.

"Maybe its a good idea if we go and find her," she said.

"How about not. Sora is okay on her own and besides we only have a little while here alone," He replied as he rested his head back down.

"Okay," Mimi said then they returned to watching the clouds stroll by.

_**XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Later on in the evening, it was a bit dark. **_

Sora had hidden behind a wooden box in the alley way she was hiding in. The Captain was talking with the Mayor in this building now. If only she could just peer into the room and see what they were discussing. Slowly stood up on the box and peaked through the window. She saw the Mayor and another man presuming he was the Captain of the Night n Gale.

She could here them faintly, but was still able to make out what they were talking about.

"So you can get me those medicines from that island then," The Mayor replied.

The Captain nodded, "I'll do the best I can. Taichi," a boy her age came into the picture he hand him something, "Thank you son."

"Son?" Sora whispered she watched the boy carefully then the unexpected happened. He looked up and saw her, Sora immediately ducked. Her heart beating fiercely as she sat on the box. "Too close Sora." She told herself, she gulped and looked into the house again, the boy was still there, thank goodness.

She started at him, and then an idea suddenly sprang into her mind.

_**XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

His eyes travelled to the window, where he had seen the young girls face but it wasn't there anymore. If only he could leave this rather boring meeting and see who it was. He was curious very curious because she seemed familiar to him somehow. Though he hadn't stepped foot off the ship and onto the dock in this village before, up until now.

"Odd," He whispered.

"What's Odd? Taichi?" another sailor interrupted his thoughts he looked at his friend.

"Nothing…never mind," He answered and trailed off into thought again.

_**XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Sora hurried back to her home, she snuck in through the front door then carefully started to creep toward her room once there she let out a reliving sigh. She then carefully pulled out a sword that was in a sheath; she tied it around her waist then got her light shawl that was a dark blue colour. She put it on so it would cover her sword.

She then snuck back out side, it was darker now and it was a bit chilly. She hurried toward the harbour, as she walked in the streets. She didn't notice that she was being watched. She walked by a dark alley and then a man had grabbed a hold of her and covering her mouth as he pulled her into a shadows.

The man dragged her to far end of that alley, Sora using her skills she learned from the old pirate in the village; kicked him in the groin. The man yelped in pain.

Sora turned around and pulled the sword out she went into her fighting stance, her sword held out in front of her. "You want to fight? Woman?" he replied as he approached her.

"I warned you to back off!" Sora shouted at the man angrily. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Don't you put your hands on that!" Sora cried out.

"Your unlike other girls…some are weak and then there are the ones like you. Strong and knowing what she wants," The man replied, eyeing her.

"Yes, very unlike other girls. Now I warned you to step down," She told him angry. This time standing her ground and not acting scared.

The man obvious angered that he couldn't take advantage of her drew his sword from it's sheath, "I am stronger then you don't think I won't kill you easily for defying me the way you just did," He replied a gritting his teeth at her.

Sora eyes widen alarmed a bit. It would be her first battle without her teachers wise words. She pressed her lips together firmly and looked at them man. "You'll be surprised I'll have you down in not time you baboon," Sora retorted bitterly.

"You asked for it," he replied then charged her. Sora blocked his sword with hers the metal from the swords made a clanging sound as they fought each other. The man turned back to her and attempted to slashed at her. She blocked the blow once, then twice at another attempt of attack.

This time around Sora struck first they clashed swords five times more until they were in a sword lock with each other with out wasting time Sora high kicked him in the stomach and he came crashing to the ground. Sora then slashed the sword from his hands. It was flung short way from them Sora put the blade of her sword to his neck.

"I told you I would win," She said a hit of satisfaction as she roughly lifted her foot and stepped on the mans chest.

He grunted, "Look I apologize miss I won't bother you again…just don't kill me," He begged.

Sora watched him for a moment he seemed sincerer enough she let him get up collect his sword then he turned started to walk out of the alley. Sora watched him then a swords blade shot out of nowhere and the stabbed the man in the stomach and he fell.

"You shouldn't be so trust worthy." The voice replied.

"Who are you?" she called she held her sword out in front of her demanding the person to show themselves.

He walked into the bit of light that shown down from the earth, she gasped,"You," She replied she instantly her sword fell to her side.

"Aye me…I saw you once before but I couldn't remember from where. Then I remembered it was seven years back. You were the girl that your friend had to drag away," He replied. He walked closer to her. Then suddenly grabbed her from behind her and held his knife blade to her neck.

Sora gasped. He felt her squirm and the released her, "That was your first mistake to trust me." He replied.

"I trusted you because I saw you in that house tonight. You're the Captains son aren't you?" Sora question angry she picked up her sword from the ground then placed it into its sheath.

"My apologies miss," He replied he held his hand out to her.

"You had better of apologized…I could seriously defeated you with my sword skills," She answered. Then she took his hand in hers their hands fell to their sides.

"As I noticed," He replied.

"You watched me?" she questioned.

"After I saw you watching our meeting…I started to wonder about you," He replied, he put the small knife away in his boot pocket.

"I'm Sora Takenouchi…you are?" she asked him.

"Taichi Yagami, Second in Command of the Night n Gale." He replied.

"You are?" she let a smile show on her face. "I mean…the second sea man aboard your ship?" she asked again.

Taichi eyed her, her curiosity gave her way he wanted to know more. "Well, I should treat you to a drink then? You seemed curious," He replied.

"Sure," Sora replied.

_**XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Small tavern…. **_

Mimi and Yamato both sat in a small corner of the room where they had a clear view of the door of the tavern and were just having a small conversation.

"He said that he was calling the herd in one day then all the sudden he saw the wolf. He then decided to chase it with his dog. But it ran. Neko Is strange indeed..." He replied.

Mimi giggled and smiled at him, "Silly huh."

Yamato was stroking her hand gently, "Tis was," He answered her.

"Oh dear." Mimi gasped she saw Sora enter with another boy they're age. The two sat at a table in the opposite corner of the room.

"What is it Mimi?" he questioned he turned to look over his shoulder and saw Sora with another boy. "Who the bloody hell is he?" he asked.

"I couldn't tell you darling," Mimi said to him.

"If he hurts our friend he'll be sure to pay the a hefty price," Yamato answered.

"But, Yama they're talking I don't think he means harm. If it looks like trouble then we will interrupt but not now. They look as if they are going to have a small chat," She replied.

_**XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

"So tell me again…what places do you go to? You sail to many of them don't you?" Sora questioned him.

Taichi just smiled, "Aye we do but I couldn't hardly see how it would be of interest to you. After all you're a girl." He replied.

Sora glared at him, "I may be a girl but I'm far different from any of them. I'd like to experience adventure and I'm sure your father would let me aboard your ship," She told him in a rush.

Taichi raised his eyebrows at her, "Aboard the ship? My father won't allow a woman much less a girl on board. How can you be so sure you will get accepted to come on?" Taichi question he looked at her troubled.

"You'll help me of course," She answered sounding hopefully.

"I can't help you, I'm sorry," He replied looking at her honestly.

"You got to help me please! Taichi I'm begging you I love my family and all but I don't want to live here and marry boring people…I want to spend years having journeys as you do!" she replied.

He was about to get up and leave she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. He looked angry a bit, "Taichi please," She whispered.

"I can't."

"But your father hasn't seen what I can do. You have to take me to him…I want to meet him…let me try to at least explain to him what I can do," She said a little upset at Taichi.

"No! I can't let what happened last time happen again," He stormed out of there.

Sora stood up she watched as he walked away from her and out of the bar. She shook her head 'What could he possibly mean by that?' She thought and hurried out after him.

_**Back to Mimi and Yamato…**_

"Why did he take off like that?" Mimi wondered she turned her attention to her friend.

"I don't know but I don't think Sora's at risk," Yamato replied he turned back to her.

"Now where were we?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"I believe you were going to tell me something," She answered he nodded and smiled.

"Right I was going to ask you if I could court you." He replied.

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"Yes mid lady." He answered.

"Why yes you can Yamato," She replied.

Like a young gentlemen he kissed her hand softly, "I'll enjoy courting you Miss Tachikawa."

_**XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

"Taichi!" Sora called he continued to walk away from her. "TAICHI! WAIT! PLEASE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT!" she called to him.

He stopped waiting for her to catch up with him. He turned to her, "You don't know me I advise you to not ask me to do such a thing. I mean how could you trust me with your life if I ask my father to let you aboard I would be responsible for you," Taichi told her.

"You won't have to be," She replied.

Taichi shook his head, "You don't understand, Sora." He began.

"Of course I understand what you mean and I assure you that you shouldn't feel the obligation to take care of me because I'm a girl. I learned from a pirate about the storms that could happened and I'm not scared. He took me on training to get my feet used to riding on water," She told him.

Taichi frowned.

"Please Taichi consider it," she begged him. He began to walk toward the harbour where the Night n Gale was docked. "Answer me Taichi…I could help you on the mission please." She begged him once again.

"I can't accept your offer, Sora," He answered as he kept on walking forward.

"But, you didn't let me at least try," She continued.

"I told you once before I can't let happen what happened before!" he shouted, this time he stopped.

"I don't understand you…what happened before that makes you decided not to let me aboard?" Sora asked him.

Taichi looked away from her, "I can't tell you."

"But…Taichi…." She replied.

"LOOK YOU DON'T KNOW ME AND I DON'T KNOW YOU! I WILL NOT LET YOU BOARD THE SHIP AND THAT IS FINAL!" Taichi shouted he marched toward the Night n Gale.

The two didn't know they were being watched by some one from The Night n Gale. He stood on the ships starboard side and watched.

"I might not know you Taichi but still, I'll just have to do something to get on there one way or another. I will not let this ship leave without me aboard it," Sora whispered she then went the way Taichi went.

_**XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

When Taichi boarded the ship someone called him. Taichi looked to his left and saw his father standing looking out over the docks. "Father what are you doing up it's late is it not?" he asked.

"Aye it is son, who were you talking too?" he asked.

Taichi realized that his father must have seen them talking, he sighed, "It's a girl, she wants to come aboard." He answered his father.

He turned to face him, "And why didn't you let her?" he asked.

"Because father she wants to be on our ship she wanted to see what's it like to be aboard a ship," He explained to him hastily.

"You know Taichi that someday, I'll settle down with your mother and I'll give the ship to you," His father told him.

Taichi was confused as he watched his father carefully, "What do you mean father?" he asked.

"Why not let her join our crew," He told him softly.

Taichi eyes grew wide he realized his fathers attentions where, "Father I do not like that girl…she would be merely only a friend if anything…beside she's too wild and spontaneous," Taichi replied.

"Are you worried, because of what happened to your sister Hikari? When the ship capsized you weren't able to save her?" His father asked him.

Taichi didn't respond Hikari was only about six year old at the time but when the ship had capsized he was so upset that he couldn't save her…but fortunately for him another of the sailors were able to save her. From that day forward his mother and sister had opted to stay on land in they're home town in Paris. Taichi shook his head, "No father I'm not…I just don't think I can take care of her…she would be my responsibility," He told him.

"None sense son…I heard you two talk…she sounds like she knows what she is doing…let her come on, she dose have her own sword I've seen. You should consider it," His father said then left him with his own thoughts.

"I don't know," He thought

_**XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Sora had managed to sneak aboard the ship, she slowly walked to where the cabins were located, slowly she looked at each of the doors each had name's on them, one said Koushiro, another read Jyou then the next one was Taichi. She opened the cabin it was empty she sided "thank goodness," she whispered quietly. She closed the other door there was two beds in his cabin both were empty. "He shared it once didn't he," She thought out loud.

The door creaked open then a voice shouted, "Who are you and what are you doing in Taichi's Cabin!" Sora froze and slowly turned around to face to whom the voice belonged to.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Night n Gale Chapter 3 **_

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing in Taichi's Cabin!" The voice exclaimed sharply. Sora turned to face a young man who was about as tall as Taichi was but he had short reddish brown hair. 

"I didn't know…" she trailed off. 

The man looked at her angry and just then Taichi entered the cabin, "Koushiro, it's all right she's with me," Taichi replied. 

Sora looked away from the two of them feeling a little embarrassed. 

"Oh…I apologize miss I didn't realize that," Koushiro replied he looked at Taichi questioning him with his eyes. 

"Sorry, this is Sora Takenouchi, I met her in the town," Taichi explained to him.

Sora nodded. 

"Ah I see," He replied. 

"Taichi, you should warn us before other people beside the crew aboard," He said to him. 

"Well, you should welcome her aboard." He replied. 

Koushiro and Sora looked at him in shocked, "What do you mean welcome aboard you mean she's part of the crew?" he asked him. 

Taichi nodded, "Aye and we set sail tomorrow. Father wants us up early so we can pack the supplies and get everything ready for the departure before the sun rises high in the sky," He told him. 

"All right, nice meeting you Sora," He put his hand out to her they shook. Then as quickly as he came he left. 

Sora turned to Taichi gave him hug, which surprised him. Sora felt him tense up, she released him from the hug "I'm sorry Taichi, I was too happy…thank you so much!"

"It's all right just warn me before you hug me," He replied. 

Sora looked at him for while trying to figure him out she then sighed, and then looked away. "So we leave in the early morning then…I got to do some preparation before leaving. But when I came back where can I stay?" she asked him. 

"There's a spare bed in my cabin you can use that one," He told her. 

She smiled at him then passed by him. Taichi sighed then he wondered if what he did was the right choice. 

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Sora confidently walked to the exit ramp leading off the ship. She was stopped by an sailor that was guarding the entrance and exit ways, "How did you get on board!" he cried. 

"Taichi's permission, I am part of the crew now." She replied flaunting the part about being a crew-member. 

The sailor eyed her suspiciously, "TAICHI!" he called within a few seconds Taichi came back up on deck he then went over to where Sora and the sailor. 

"What is it Raul?" Taichi asked as he walked up to them. He eyed Sora then looked at Raul. 

"This girl claims to says she is part of the crew, is it so?" he asked. 

"Yes, Raul I expect you to treat her and as one of us," He replied. 

"Okay I'll come back as soon as I can. I just have to go and get some of my clothing and my other stuff," Sora replied she made he way down the ramp. 

Taichi watched her then turned to Raul, "Taichi, you let a girl aboard?" he questioned the captain's son. 

"My father allowed it. He's letting me pick who I want aboard the Night n Gale, as my crew," Taichi said as he watched Sora disappear into the darkness.

The wind blew gently as his eyes remained where she had disappeared into the darkness.

"But Taichi, she has no sword fighting experience. What if we run into pirates in the open waters?" Raul asked him 

"That is not a problem. She has good swords skills. I saw with my own eyes. I simply don't let any other aboard if they don't have the necessary skills, Raul you should know that," Taichi explained to him.

"Very well I trust your judgement," Raul said. Taichi nodded went back down into the cabins. 

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Sora walked to her house and snuck into her room again that day and took a small bag. She then began to stuff various outfits into the bag. A noise had startled her but it was only the cats playing outside ignoring it she continued to look through her drawers and pulled out more articles of clothing, and putting them into her bag. 

Sora sighed and looked around she saw a book from her studies and took it from the table and put it into her bag as well. This time she heard a cough then looked to the doorway.

"Sora where are you going?" her mother's voice said.

Sora turned surprised looked at her mother, "Mama, you're supposed to be asleep," Sora whispered quietly. 

"And you should be too," She replied. 

Sora smiled, "I was going to go to bed right now." She said though she was really lying to her mom. She set her bag down on his lied she put down the bag next to her bed, and climbed into it. "Mama, just so you know. I love you and I'll write too you," Sora said.

"Okay, tomorrow is a busy day for us, so get your sleep," Her mother told her before leaving her room.

Sora waited for a bit before getting out of bed. She placed a note on her pillow then she slipped out the window. 

"I'm sorry to all of you but this is for me. I want to live my life here in a small town and marry a boring person," She said to herself as she walked away from the house. 

"Sora! Where are you going?" Mimi said running up to her.

Sora looked at her oddly, "Mimi? Yamato? What are you two doing up so late?" Sora question them, she momentary dropped her sack of clothing. 

"I could ask you the same thing, Sora," Yamato said observing the sack she was carrying.

Sora laughed nervously she put the hood of her shawl over her head, "A funny thing has happened you see. I went to go bring some of my clothing to…um a shelter in town the new one that opened you know," She said.

Yamato eyed her suspiciously, "What shelter I don't remember one being opened." He answered. 

"Of course you don't because it just opened yesterday," She said nodding and went to pick up her sack of clothing. 

"Sora, you aren't by chance making this up?" Mimi questioned. 

"Making it up…of course not, I'm not that crazy," She replied, she adverted her eyes to the ground then looking back to her two best friends whom she hated to lie too. She couldn't just tell them she gotten aboard the ship by begging the captain's son to let her aboard. Nor could she tell them that this would be they're last time seeing her. 

"Sora, we grew up together and I--.Well lets just say we can tell when you're lying to us and your doing it now," Mimi told her best friend. 

Sora sighed, "I would tell you both. But not now…maybe another time," She replied. 

"Another time Sora? We saw you talk to another boy…who was he?" Yamato questioned her. 

"Uh….I got to be going I'll talk to you later!" she said and ran away from the two of them with her sack in hand. How ever she wasn't quick enough to get away from Yamato and he managed to stop her.

"Sora wait…we want to know who that was," Yamato said as he 

"If you must know he is the Captain's son. From the ship that we saw so long ago. The Night n Gale," She answered after catching her breath. 

"The Captain's son?" Mimi questioned she started at her friend. 

Yamato frowned as he looked at his friend too, "How did you manage that?" he asked Mimi stared at her.

Sora began to feel trapped, "I…I….can't say," She said backing away from them. 

"Sora, we want to know you're our friend. If he did something to you. You must tell me!" Yamato shouted. 

"NO! Yamato no he didn't okay…now just drop the subject. You two should go home, I bet both of your parents are worried," She said she turned around her back facing them. 

Mimi was about to follow her but Yamato stopped her. She turned to look at him confused, "Let her go, she won't tell us where she's going. I think we should follow her," Yamato replied he watched as Sora walked out of sight. 

"Do you suggest we spy one her?" Mimi questioned him he nodded. 

"It's the only thing that we can do…besides Sora being rather secretive ever since, well…. since a few years ago and especially now," He replied. Mimi nodded in agreement with him. 

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Sora hurried back to the harbour unaware that her friends had decided to follow her, "That was close," Sora thought to herself. She saw the Night n Gale and then noticed a figure that was on the starboard it looked like Taichi but she wasn't sure, reaching the ramp of the ship. Sora proceeded up it and was greeted by Raul. 

"Sora, Taichi wants a word with you he's over by the starboard side of the ship," The sailor told her. 

She nodded, "Okay thank you Raul. I'm just going to drop this stuff in the cabin." She then headed down to the cabins and entered Taichi's cabin. Placing her bag next to the bed she then exited the room and went up the stairs. Once she was on deck she saw Taichi there at starboard and he looked deep in thought. It scared her 'He's going to reconsider me staying isn't he.' She thought and then she watched him for a few more seconds. 

Sora clear her throat, Taichi looked started then relaxed seeing her there, "Sora, you startled me for a second," Taichi said to her. 

Sora watched the young man carefully, "I suppose you don't want me in your crew anymore…" she trailed off looking at her feet. 

Taichi looked up at her surprised that she'd come up with such a thing. "No…that's not it Sora." He replied. 

"Then what is it Taichi? Is it because I'm a girl? Is it because you felt bad for me?" she questioned him upset. 

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about…you definitely will be to great use for us. But that's another story what I wanted to talk to you about was completely not related to anything you are referring to. I wanted to tell you that after this mission we are going to my home in France…my mother and sister live there," He began stopping momentarily he then continued on, "I just wanted to say that my mother my react differently to you," He said then he stopped. 

"Differently?" Sora wondered out loud. 

"For example she might take it thinking that me and you are…" he stopped again he looked like he was blushing a bit. 

"Oh…. That we are romantically involved…is that what you mean?" Sora questioned him she smiled. 

"Uh…yeah please don't get her the wrong way," He replied with a wearily smile. 

"Oh Taichi you don't have to worry…beside we are friends right?" she said to him with a smiled. 

"Exactly friends…well not very good friends but we will be good friends," He said to her.

Sora was about to hug him but stopped remembering earlier on from what she promised to him. "Is it okay if I hug you…" she trailed off looking at him hopefully he'd say yes. 

"…Yeah, it's just I'm never used to anyone else but my sister or mother to hug me," He said to her. 

"Why not? I mean…I always hug my friends," She replied. 

"Let's just say that it reminds me of someone," He replied softly. 

"Oh well you should get used to it…" Sora said and gave him a hug. 

Taichi felt obviously uncomfortable and pushed Sora away slightly, "I'm sorry." He whispered. 

Sora only smiled, "It's okay Taichi I understand…I'm going to sleep okay…maybe you should too," She replied and she walked to the cabins. 

"I can't let her get to close to me like Lila," Taichi said whispering to himself and he closed his eyes. "I only picked her because she can handle a sword," He told himself, he got up and went to the cabin. 

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Mimi and Yamato both looked at each other, "Well, if we hadn't followed her then we wouldn't have known that she had gotten aboard that ship. It is just as she said," Mimi said.

"I know what you mean, Mimi," He replied as he looked at her. "Maybe if it's what she wanted," Yamato replied. 

"Maybe perhaps we will see her again next year or whenever the ship comes back to our home town…then for sure she will visit us and tell us about adventures she has taken with the crew." Mimi said sadly tears in her eyes. 

"Mimi…" Yamato whispered he put left hand on her shoulder as she watched over to the ship. "I'm going to miss her Yamato she's my only female friend," She cried. 

Yamato turned her around and gave her a hug, "Shhh…you'll find new friends don't worry and you still have me," He answered. 

Mimi pulled away from his hug and looked up at him, "That's true…and I love you," She said to him. 

He smiled and wiped away her tears. He leaned down to her and kisses her softly. 

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Taichi came into the cabin. He took off his shirt and put it on the side of his bed. Then climbed into his bed…he subconsciously looked over to Sora was already asleep. 

"I pray I've made the right decision," Taichi replied he lay back down on his bed. "Father you better be right about this," He thought out loud silently. 

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Night n Gale Chapter 4  Early Next Day… 

Taichi left his bed, the sun was still raising so it gave off the sort of orange glow to the morning start. He looked over to the bed that Sora was in she was sleeping peacefully by the looks of it, he felt bad about waking her up but he had too, if she was going to be a apart of crew she might as well start experiencing life aboard a ship and by that one of those ship experiences she need to get used to was waking up early. 

Taichi taped her shoulder gently. "Sora, time to get up." He whispered. She simply rolled over ignoring him from what he saw it. He furrowed his brow, rather confusingly. "Sora." He said this time not as gentle. 

"Wake up." He said now more demanding then earlier. Sora then turn over so she was facing him again, then slowly her eyes fluttered open, they grew wide once they saw him. "AHHHH!" she screamed, Taichi jumped back a bit then covered her mouth. "What wrong with you?" he asked harshly 

Sora relax he let go of her mouth. "Taichi you scared me, I'm not used to having….a…….a boy wake me…." She whispered. 

"You should get used to that." He replied. Taichi walked out of the cabin. "Taichi!" Sora called before he closed the door. "Yes?" 

"Tell the rest of the sailors that I'm aboard okay…" She whispered she sat up in her bed and watched him waiting for an answer. 

He stepped back into the cabin closed the door. "How about I go with you up to the deck and I'll introduce you to all my our fellow crew. I suggest that I we stage an demonstration fight…you don't mind would you?" Taichi asked her. 

"Not at all Taichi…they would probably have questioned you why me…a girl." She said she got out of the bed and took her sword and put it around her waist. She grabbed her shawl then put it on. 

"Okay I'm ready." She answered, Taichi just smiled at her. 

The two proceeded up deck the sun was rising in the sky giving off a pinkish hue. They're making preparations as the ship was being loaded with supplies. 

Taichi put his two fingers into his mouth then whistled, it grabbed the attention of the entire crew. The all took notice of Sora. 

"Father." Taichi began; Taichi's dad came to them. "Sora, Taichi told me about you." His father told her he put his hand out to her they both shook. "I have heard about you." He said, Sora turned to glance at Taichi then smiled at the captain. "Sir, nice to meet you." Sora smiled. 

"Ah…. before you do ask questions, why I brought her aboard the ship, we shall have a sword fight off course, for just the fun of it." Taichi replied. 

"Taichi do you think of it a good Idea?" Koushiro questioned him. "It's a good Idea, don't you agree Sora?" he asked. 

"Of Course, I'll show all of you just how good I am. I'll beat Taichi." She said confidently she pulled her sword out, from its sheath. 

"Taichi's she challenges you and has the confidence that she'll win." The boy with the blue hair answered. Some of the sea mate laughed. 

"We will see." Taichi replied he flashed Sora a smiled she flashed one back. "If I win Taichi, You could have the honours of showing me around your ship and telling me where everything goes and belongs." She readies herself in a fighting stance. 

"If I win?" he questioned. 

"Well." She looked around and spotted Koushiro. "Then Koushiro will have those honours." She stated. 

Taichi readied himself in fight stance. 

Taichi and Sora crossed there swords Sora had him in a lock. "Are you sure you can beat me?" Sora question. "Sure I can." Taichi replied he pushed her away from him. They clashed they're swords together, each matching the other's suit remarkably well. 

The crew watched, at each jab he threw at her she easily jogged it or either blocked it with her sword. 

Taichi missed then, Sora hit his sword and it fell, she then kicked his legs from underneath him, fell on his back she pointed her sword at him. 

There were gasps from the rest of the crewmembers then claps. Sora was truly good at her swords skills but the one thing that remained a question was how would she fair out on sea. 

"Looks like I win Taichi." Sora said she put her sword away; she lent her hand to him. "Only, this one time you will." He replied with a smile. 

"Sora, welcome aboard. I'm Jou." The blue haired boy replied, they both shook hands. "Nice to meet you Jou." She replied. 

"Okay, everyone back to work." Taichi's father replied. "Taichi, It's after you to show Sora around." His father walked to the cargo storage. 

********************************************** 

"And finally…. this is the tiller, that steers the ship in the direction we want it to go in." Taichi replied. 

"Taichi, When do we set sail…I mean, I'd just like to get out into the open waters." She told him. 

Taichi looked over the horizon then turned to her. "We should set sail soon, after the sun is about quarter the way in the sky…. we still have to load our supplies." He told her. "Oh all right but just a question…when you were talking to our mayor what was that about, it wasn't that clear to me from where I was listening." She told him. 

"The mayor wants to us to get an a ingredient. He has heard of our interesting adventures for a while and he took it upon himself, to ask for our help to find it." Taichi replied he looked at Sora she nodded. "Ah, very well. Taichi I'll be in the cabin for a while could you please come or send someone down when we are ready to leave dock?" she questioned. 

"Of course." He replied Sora walked passed him slowly heading to the cabin, he watched her until she disappeared below deck. 

Jou came up to him "Taichi you looked troubled, is some thing wrong?" Taichi sighed turned to look at his friend. "No not at all." He replied. But truth be told he was really nervous about her aboard, she is a nice girl he didn't want her to be hurt. He knew what is was like out here, but she seemed so anxious to be apart of his ship. He couldn't haven't said no and brake her heart. 

"Are you sure this isn't about Lila?" Jou questioned he looked at his friend. "No, it's not." He answered. 

"Taichi you have too know that it wasn't your fault that it happened….it was some thing beyond your control." He told him. 

"What do you mean beyond my control I could have saved her! She trusted me to do that!" he shouted this time. Jou put his hands up. "Taichi don't get me wrong…. Sora's different, she is stronger then Lila was I'm sure she'll be fine by herself." 

Taichi went off to the front end of the ship. Jou watched him sadly; he still blames himself for what happened to Lila. Jou then went to go see how everything was going below deck to the storage room. 

'Maybe Jou's right about that, Lila was a commoner she didn't know the dangers. But then again Sora was also a commoner.' He thought he just stared out at the sea. 

************************** 

Sora sat in the cabin quietly she was reading her book she had brought with her. She set the book aside for a moment. Looking through the small window that was directly in front of her. "I wonder if it time to set sail." She said out loud. 

Upon thinking that Taichi came into the cabin. "Sora if you like to see us set sail it will happen in a matter of time." Taichi told her. "Okay thank you Taichi, I'll be right up." She smiled at him before he left. 

Sora got up from the bed, she put her book to rest on top of her bed, and then put on her blue shawl before heading out of the cabin. She went up the stairs to the deck. 

The crew seemed to be doing everything fine she came over to Taichi and his father. "Taichi I'm confused…of what I am to do around here." She told him. "Sora, that's all right because you are new to this…you don't have to start to volunteer just yet. Taichi here will show you how to move the sail's." his father replied. 

"But for now you can watch it doesn't take much for the ship to leave dock the most crucial times is when we approach Islands…there could be many different problems all of which we have been through and know what to do…you just need a briefing of sorts." He replied. "Aye." She said then looked over at Taichi. "You don't mind me Taichi do you? You seem very…um I don't know the words for it but…very…not out going." She said to him. 

"No, I didn't mean to come across that way Sora. I have thoughts, that have been bothering me…that's all. Don't be worried about me." He answered. "Oh…very well." She turned away then spotted Koushiro who looked like he was working on something. 

Taichi and his father watched her, "Taichi you must not think about Lila…. have you confused her with Sora?" he asked him. "No father…I haven't…" he trailed off a bit. 

"Don't you worry she'd be a fine crew member." He replied. "That's not it I haven't gotten to know her well enough to trust her." he answered. "Ah…well make sure you get to know her more…any ways set the course to France, Taichi we are going home to see your mother and sister." 

_**Out in the Ocean… **_

"What's that?" Sora asked Koushiro who was hard at work on something rather strange looking. "Ah…you'll be interested in my invention it's called a whirl bath." He replied he hastily got out of the wooden like contraption. "What dose it do?" Sora questioned. 

"See these two valves…the sea water comes in really fast here *he pointed to a red valve*, * then pointing to a blue valve* then this valve right here take the water back into the Ocean. Thus giving you a…. water massage." He replied. Sora raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh want a demonstration." He replied to her. 

"Sure." Sora answered she watched him step into the tub like container. He opened the valve and seawater came spilling into it at an alarming rate rather fast. The made an attempt to close the valve but fell, then Sora closed it for him. 

"Are you all right Koushiro?" she asked him helping him out of the tub. "Yes…. it just has a bug that has to be fixed." He replied. 

Jou came from nowhere then stood beside Sora. "Don't mind him…he creates the most strangest things you've seen." He said. "Strange things? Like what?" Sora questioned. 

"They are not strange…they are rather good inventions if I do say so my self." Koushiro insisted, as he made sure the seawater was all out of the tub. 

"And that's why non of them work?" Jou questioned. Sora just laughed. "They work! How about that hand glider." He commented. 

"Ah I remember that did work but Taichi had to test it and then the problem was to landing the thing." Jou remarked. Koushiro glared at him. "Sora." He turned to her. "Would you like to see some of them?" he asked. 

"I'll be honoured Koushiro." She replied then they both headed under deck. 

*************** 

Once in Koushiro's cabin he began to show her diagrams of all kind of inventions he though of or had made. 

"My gosh they are all fantasizing…was this the glider as you called it?" she questioned pointing to a small model. 

"Yes that's it." he replied "See when I pull the launcher back like this." He pulled the small pedestal where was. "Then let go." Which he did but the small version just plummeted to the ground. 

"Isn't it supposed to glide?" she wondered. "Yes…when the person is attached to it they pull a lever then the wings are supposed to speared out. Like so." He pulled the wings out stretched a bit showing her. 

"Oh wow, and Taichi agreed to try it out?" she pondered. "Yes but unfortunately he didn't know how to land, neither did I the minor detail I forgot, so he just cut himself free and ended up falling into the ocean with it." He answered. "Was he mad?" 

"Yes, but he for gave me eventually." He answered, Sora giggle a bit. 

"You should talk to Taichi more." Koushiro told her he took a seat at his chair, Sora raised her eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" she asked "I do talk to him." She said. 

"You both have a lot in common." He replied he studied his book that was on the desk. "How? I don't know him…that well, you don't know me that well either. So how would you possibility know we both have something in common." 

"Cause your curiosity the better of you both." He replied he smiled then walked out of his cabin. Sora eyes widened then thought 'Really? As much as me?' she then walked out of the cabin and went to her and Taichi's cabin. 

********************* 

Later that day in the evening, Taichi was at the tiller carefully stirring the ship. Sora took the opportunity to go and talk to him. 

"Taichi." She replied declaring her presences, Taichi turn and smiled at her. "Good evening." He replied gently smiling at her. 

"Good evening you too. I just thought that I'd ask questions…I mean, to get to know you better." She answered she gave him a small smiled afraid he might refuse. "That sounds like and excellent idea." Taichi replied. 

"Good I though that you would be one of those who refuse to talk or something like that." Sora was about to say something else when the two were interrupted by shouts. 

"MONSTER!" two crewmembers both cried, the two retreating sailors both ran to the other side of the ship. A huge serpents rose from the depths of the sea it stood as tall as the ship and roared. 

Taichi and Sora both look at the thing in shock. "My god!" Sora cried. "I heard monster's but I didn't think it was real!" she cried out shocked. "You got me too, I've never seen something like that before." Taichi answered as a crewmember passed Taichi got his attention. 

"Here Raul take the tiller." He replied the two exchanged and Taichi went forward toward where the serpent had risen, Sora grabbed his arm holding him back. "Taichi don't." she replied. 

"I have too." He replied she let go "Then I'll come too." She answered. "No, stay here." He told her. "Taichi it's not fair that you're the only one that can go, I'll take care of myself don't worry." She answered. 

They both walked up to where Jou and Koushiro were already there. "There has got to be another explanation then magic." He replied. "Koushiro…that's exactly what it is dark magic." Taichi's father replied he looked at the creature. "Then the next problem Is to get rid of it before it capsizes the ship." Jou said. "I've handled these before." Tai's father replied he left for the crow's nest. 

"Koushiro, have one of the small barrows of oil brought up from the supplies." He said he quickly climbed talking a rope with him, to the crow's nest. 

"FATHER!" Taichi cried up to him over the roaring of the serpent. The ship was jolted, sending everyone to the ground. "OH my god." Sora replied she got up again Taichi did also. Koushiro came back up from the storage he had tied rope around the barrow. "PULL UP!" he shouted up to Taichi's father, who started to pull up the barrow. 

"JOU! GET AN BOW AND PUT IT IN FLAME THEN AFTER I THROW THIS BARROW INTO HIS MOUTH YOU FIRE!" he shouted down at them, Jou got ready with torch arrow, which was lit. 

The beast let out another tremendous roar deafening the shouts from the crew it was dark the moon was only source of light, it was making big waves near the ship making the ship rock back and forth it gave the crew difficultly time to stay on they're feet. 

"SERPENT! COME ON TRY TO EAT ME!" Taichi's father shouted at the monster it opened it's mouth to strike but befre he could Taichi's father gave one accurate throw, the barrow landed inside it's mouth and the serpent broke the barrow and as instructed Jou aimed and fired the torch straight into the mouth of the monster, it was set a flame now roaring wildly the beast thrashed it's head back and forth with one final roar it went crashing down into the waters making the ship pivot back and forth nearly capsizing it. 

Taichi and Sora both fell and struggling to hold on to creates that were stationed next to the cabin. Koushiro held on to the ropes of the sails many of the other sailors held on to anything to keep them from falling into the ocean. 

Taichi's father held onto the pole at the top of the crow's nest. 

Slowly the waters clamed…and the ship's rocking had slowed down and now was it's stead self once again. Jou came around to everyone to make sure they were all right. 

"Sora, Taichi are you both all right?" he questioned. "Yeah…other then a little wet but were okay." Sora breathed. 

"Taichi…" his father said as he jumped from about half way getting back to deck level. "Father what the heck was that! It could have capsized us!" Taichi cried. 

"I thought that I wouldn't have to tell you this…but he's back." He replied. 

Confused Taichi frowned. "But…" 

"No Taichi, Sora, Koushiro, Jou all of you come with me." He motioned them to follow him. 

**_To Be Continued......._**


	5. Chapter 5

The Night n Gale Chapter 5

The main crew all gathered at the table below deck where they ate their meals. Sora, Taichi, Koushiro and Jyou all looked at the captain seriousness. 

"Father continue, where on earth did you get the idea of dark magic?" Taichi questioned he looked at him seriously. 

"Be patient, son…. when I was younger about your age, there was an evil sorcerer he went by the name of Seoras." He father paused slightly. "He sprung monsters upon us like you've never have see before, he was powerful. Dark Magic he used to try to take over the kingdom of France." He stopped short for a moment, then Taichi stood up. "If he's dangerous Sora you can't be aboard anymore." He replied. Sora felt insulted and stood up. "You can't do that!" she cried. 

"Taichi that's not far, to Sora…you do you want us to tell her about Lila?" Koushiro stepped in and pointed out to him angrily. Taichi's eyes widened shocked that he said it right in front of Sora, Taichi pressed his lips together angry. "Koushiro some times you talk too much." He replied than turned away from them and headed up out onto deck. 

"Taichi! Wait." His father called to him but he was too late he had already left. 

The four all were quite until Sora spoke up. "Lila? Who's that?" she questioned them all. "Sora, this was two years ago mind you…Taichi feeling quite responsible for it also." Koushiro explained. "Enough. Just tell me." She demanded. "That's up to Taichi." Jyou commented. 

"Well he obviously doesn't want me to stay…he was scared to let me aboard is this the reason why he was so skeptical?" she questioned them. "Possible, But Sora we didn't know he planned and bring you aboard…and it could have been the possible reason why." Koushiro explained. "I have absolutely no doubt in your abilities Sora…you got to convince Taichi, that you're not weak." Taichi's father told her gently. 

"But he knows that I'm not. Why else is he acting like the way he is?" she asked once more. "Sora we can't not betray his confidant anymore then we have." Koushiro told her. 

Sora nodded slowly then made her way on the deck she looked for at the front of the ship, he stared out into the ocean she began to approach him. 

Taichi look lost in thought he kept remembering it like it had happened yesterday.

**_Flashback….._**

_"LILA!" Taichi's young voice shouted over the pounding waves of the storm, he narrowed his eyes he saw her. "TAICHI HELP ME!" she cried she was holding onto the ropes tightly as she could to prevent her from falling into the ocean. "I CAN'T HOLD ON!" she cried suddenly, he ran toward her but the ship had jolted sending him to the ground, he scrambled back to his feet he had to go rescue her. _

_Other crewmates rushed to the girls aid too but they were stopped when another giant waved crashed against the side of the ship rocking it in the process, Lila's hands slipped loose of the ropes. "AAHHHH TAICHI!!!" she cried Taichi gotten their last minute. "LILA!!" his eyes scanned the rough waters. "LILA!!!" he shouted again, Taichi was about to jump in after her but was stopped when Jyou grabbed him holding him back from doing so. _

**_End Flashback….._**

"Stupid ocean…." He replied bitterly. "Taichi?" Sora whispered his name, he jumped a bit startled turning he saw the red headed girl standing before him, and he sighed mildly. "Taichi, don't be mad. But can I ask who was Lila?" she asked of him watching his eyes for any kind of emotion that he might have exhibited. There was none he simply turned around. 

"Did they tell you anymore?" he asked looking outward at the ocean's surface. "That's shouldn't matter Taichi…if some thing is troubling you, I'd like to help you out with it." she told him quietly. "I could hardly see how you will help me, it already happened I can't go back and change history." he replied just as quietly as she had. "At least let me know who she is." Sora pleaded. 

"Lila, was my first love." he replied, Sora smiled lightly. "How adorable, where is she at now?" she questioned she was happy he was telling her stuff about him. " She's dead." he answered. Sora covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "Taichi I'm so sorry I didn't know." she went closer to him but stopped as he began to speak. "I let her down…I promised that I would protect her…but I couldn't….I couldn't." he whispered he eyes felt wet suddenly. 

"Taichi…I'm sorry…" Sora slowly put her hand on his shoulder, he couldn't take and more spun around and pulled Sora into a hug, Sora was alarmed at first, but relaxed and hugged him back, Taichi felt tears coming down face, they were wetting her shawl. "It's okay Taichi you be okay." she told him. 

Taichi pulled away from her. "I couldn't hold onto my promise for her…. and that's what I want to do too make that promise to you. I vow I won't let anything happen to you." he replied Sora smiled at him "Of course you won't I trust you…even though I don't know you well, I feel that you will." She told him. Taichi smiled "Me too." he whispered. 

**_In a Caves so where in the world…_**

Taichi's face was being cast on a mirror a different voice came. "How cute two love birds." the female voice replied she had long curly blonde hair, which went up to her back, her eyes were azure blue and she wore a black v-neck dress that had showed her bare back. "Tell me again why we must get revenge on this boy he looks quite handsome." the girl answered, she played with her ring that was the shape of goat that had long curved horns, and had an dark red jewel in the center of it's forehead. 

"Don't you dare fall for that boy, he's my enemies son! Catherine snap out of it!" Catherine rolled her eyes; the view changes so she looking at to where the voice had came from. a head that was mounted on a platter was talking to her. "Father! The boy has no reason so suffer!" She declared she stood from the chair she was seated upon. "Look at me Catherine, the boy's father did this too me! He decapitated my head from my body!" he shouted at his daughter. Catherine glanced at her father's head then to his body, which lay on a table next to his head. The candles gave the room a luminous glow. 

"Then shouldn't you seek revenge upon the person who did this too you?" she questioned. "It's all more the sweeter the revenge when you take the life of his son, now…. I've taught you to be powerful, you were able to conger up the serpent easily imagine the destruction you can cause my darling, you can easily be the ruler of this world " he told, his eye were also blue, and his hair was brown and long about what would be up to shoulder length. 

"Get rid of the boy." her father told her, "Alright…I can do it my own way." She smiled. "You don't mind if I have a little fun with him first father don't you?" Catherine asked her father. "As long as he is eliminated then you can." her father replied evilly, his laughed echoed for miles. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sora smiled whole-heartedly at him, she frowned then hearing what she thought was laughter. "Did you hear that?" she questioned him. Taichi strained to hear what Sora was hearing but he didn't he shrugged. "I did not hear a thing…but we should head back down to the cabins, I should apologize for begin angry like that and leaving…that reminds me…I'm sorry that I said that I didn't want you aboard, I do want you aboard." he replied, Sora took his hand in hers, both felt weird but it was a good warm feeling. 

**_Below Deck.._**

Taichi and Sora both returned below to where the rest of the crew was waiting for them. "I take that the conflict has been resolved." Koushiro asked them questionably. "…Well I must finishing telling you about Seoras, long ago he tried to take over France, he forced the Queen to give up the thrown for his daughter to they're son so that she would become the Queen of France…but I stopped him, I decapitated him…but apparently he's come back either that or it's his daughter." he explained. 

"Daughter? She doesn't have a name?" Taichi questioned his father frowned a bit and shook his head. "I'm not sure her name but she if it is her she has powerful magical powers that could be extremely dangerous." the captain said. "Then will we still be going home then?" Koushiro asked. "Yes we will…I have to go see my daughter and wife still." he said. 

Taichi nodded agreeing. "That's about six day trip to France hopefully no more problems will be fall us." Taichi's father replied he looked past them. "Very well the meeting is over we shall talk about this more another night but we still have choirs to be done." he said again. They all nodded leaving the captain alone below deck. 

up deck Sora, Taichi, Koushiro and Jyou were in a conversation. "I must be honest here but I've heard of the name Seoras before." Jyou replied the three look at him. "What do you mean you heard of it before?" Taichi asked. "As I said Taichi….I heard stories that he was alive way back in my home town in England….the tales go that he's head is alive but his body is still departed from his head leaving his body lifeless." Jyou looked at each one of them they all were startled. 

"First of all that is impossible one would have to be dead if it were like that." Koushiro exclaimed. "You believe in science that's why you think it's impossible it's all the doing of Black Magic." Jyou told him. "There must be other explanation then magic." Koushiro said to them. "What else could there be Koushiro?" Sora asked confused. 

"Like it's made up fairy tale, there no possibility that a human could survive head only with out a body." he answered and he walked back down to his cabin. Taichi turned to Sora "Don't mind him…some times he gets angry cause he can't figure out how things works." Sora smiled at him "Very well." she replied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**_Six days later…. _**

**_France, Paris_**

"How amazing, I've never been any place like Paris." Sora replied she held on Taichi's arm feeling a bit nervous about being there in a place she didn't know…but she was with her newfound friends and was glad. "This looks like my stop, I'll go find my family." Koushiro replied they all nodded and waived him off the remaining who where going to Taichi's home was, Taichi's father, Jyou, Sora and Taichi. 

"So where is your house Taichi?" Sora asked him. "It's just pasted the village over the hill." he replied. She smiled. "This is exciting I never so happy to be meeting your family." Sora said she squeezed his arm a bit, they continued on ahead of Jyou and his father. 

"Jyou answer with a honest opinion what do you think about them…Taichi looks a bit happier during the past couple of days while she came aboard." the captain whispered to him. "I've noticed that they have been closer yes he's even allowed her to hold his arm the way he would Lila." Jyou was shocked and yet amazed. 

he watched them they were laughing and talking having a good time, when they reached over the hill, Taichi saw some sort of ball of flames coming toward them he quickly pulled Sora and himself out of the way they both fell Sora on top of Taichi they looked at each other in shock for a bit until the ball of flames came crashing into the ground at the very spot that Taichi and Sora where once standing. 

Sora rolled off of him and sat herself up Taichi did also they sat staring at the charred hole in the ground then heard a voice. "TAICHI!!!! FATHER!!" the female voice cried out a girl with long brown hair came running toward them Taichi got up and as did Sora the girl hugged Taichi's father then Taichi and then Jyou she turned then stopped and looked at Sora strangely. 

"This is Sora Takenouchi." Taichi replied to his sister. "Sora this is Hikari Kamiya…my sister." he said, Sora smiled at the girl. "Hi." she greeted. "Hi." Hikari replied back and smiled at her. "Another girl on board wow….oh I'm sorry about that." Hikari replied pointing to the ground where the ball of fire had hit. 

"You mean you had something to do with it?" Taichi questioned, him and Sora both looked at her. "Yeah…it slipped watch this." she replied. Hikari brought her hands together then suddenly the small ball of flames appeared in her hand holding it out with her left hand she encircled the flame with her right hand until it got bigger she stopped then aimed at the fence posted that looked practically new. Then with one swift throw the flame ball made contact with poll and caused it to explode into pieces. 

They all gasped. "My gosh since when did you my daughter learn to do something like that?" Captain Yamagi asked her. For a long time it's been about a few years already…I just haven't told you all till now." Hikari replied she smiled. "Now come on mother is waiting." 

As they began the walk to the house Hikari had some questions to ask. " So where are you originally from Sora?" she questioned. "Wales in England." she answered. "Taichi was willing to have me aboard the ship." she answered. "Right…" Hikari began. "Hikari!" Taichi cried a bit he blushed as Sora looked at him. "She tends to have an imagination, and tends to read things the wrong way also." Sora smiled "It's alright Taichi, I have a little brother of my own too. I can understand the predicament you are in at times" she told him. 

They continued they're walk toward the house in silence Taichi's mother was waiting outside she saw them approaching, they're was on more person there that she didn't recognize then she noticed that it was a girl, she smiled and waved to the group. 

They finally reached where they were each greeted by hugs when his mother came to Sora. "Oh hello darling what's your name?" she questioned the girl. "Sora Takenouchi, nice to meet you Taichi's Mom." she replied back nicely his mother pulled her into a hug in surprised her a bit then released her. 

"Well come into the house come on." she ushered them inside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Ah so that's the excuse then." Hikari replied smiling. Taichi blushed faintly "Hikari it's not an excuse." he replied taking a bite of his bread. "Its all right Taichi let her think what she will." Sora said to him she smiled at the girl, Hikari raised her eyebrow at her and then frown. 'Hmm…he found someone smart this time.' she thought. 'Well, I know they like each other and I know just the way to know how to drag it out of them both.' she smiled at Taichi then Sora. 

"Well father, I'd like to propose something to you now before you disagree I could be very useful to you and the crew." she said they all looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" Taichi questioned her. "What I mean Taichi, I want to come aboard….I bet I could help you out…after that tale you just told about the serpent, I could have easily have took that guy out, two fire balls then he would have went down." she stated. 

"Now Hikari, you not going to go aboard the ship its too dangerous." Her father spoke up. "Nonsense….I could be a value asset to you, besides I don't believe you have one person that knows light magic." she said she tapped her fingers on the table. "She's right you know." Sora began to speak up. "She can't come Sora it's too dangerous for her." Taichi exclaimed. "Taichi, she right if we are going to be fighting evil people who have magic then we need some on who has magical powers…and Hikari is that person." Jyou told him straightly with a serious face. 

"He's right as well" Sora told Taichi , he looked at her then to his father who nodded. Every one of his friends opposed his decision for not letting his sister aboard, but he deep down he knew that they were right…if they were fighting magic they need someone who knew magic and Hikari was that someone. 

"All right." he answered, "But your going to be living mother alone." Taichi replied he looked at his mom she smiled at him. "No she won't be alone Taichi, I told you that I will be leaving the roll of captaincy…and I think this is my time to leave and live out the rest of my life on land with my wife." he replied Taichi looked down at his plate. "But…" he began but his father only stopped him. "Come Taichi, your now the Captain of the Night n Gale….I trust you and your decisions." he told him calmly. 

"You have your friends, who with you to help you make decisions too, don't forget." he said to his son. "I won't father…." he trailed off then gave his father a welcoming smiled. "I'll make you proud to have the Kamiya name." he replied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Catherine smiled as she saw Taichi's image in her mirror… "I could easily get then have my father accept him as my husband it will be easy." she trailed off as the image of Sora was showed Catherine frowned at her. "She could be in my way, I have to think of some way to get rid off her." she thought then smiled. 

"Yes this will work out to all my way, very easily." she whispered with evil grin. 

****

**_To Be Continued… _**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Night n Gale Chapter 6 **

Four days of dreadful sailing, it had been rocky and unsteady…Hikari not being used to being aboard the ship was getting sick a lot. Sora had taken responsibility of lunchtime Hikari was down below helping her, seeing she could be on deck for long about of time. 

"So your from England?" Hikari questioned her as she handed Sora some fish. Sora scraped as much salt off the fish then put it into an empty wooden plate. "Yeah I did." she answered. 

"Well I just go a questioned what do you thi….Whoa!" Hikari and Sora went sent to the ground as the ship felt like it had hit something, there was shouts from the crew aboard they could here Taichi shouting orders out. The two girls both ran up on deck the ship had stopped. "Koushiro!" Sora called to him, he came to them immediately. "We hit a sand bar, I have to check the to see if there is any damage done in the cargo area." he replied walking past them. 

"Damn it." Taichi swore he sighed went way from the tiller where Jyou was standing the ship was immovable at the moment. Taichi climbed up to the crow's nest taking a contraption that Koushiro had made to look at something that was far away distance. 

he spotted an Island. "Weird…there wasn't any island this morning…" he trailed off he put the looking glass down and climbed back down to the deck. "Taichi what did you see?" Koushiro asked him coming toward him, Taichi shrugged confused. "There's an Island off star port." he replied 

Koushiro furrowed his brow "Island what Island?" he questioned he turned around saw land it was shrouded in a thick blanket of fog. "My…. that…it wasn't there before!!" Koushiro exclaimed. 

"Taichi! What's happening? Sora and I got hurled to the ground." Hikari replied, Sora nodded. "We hit an sand bar that came out of no where…and that Island just showed up from no where as well." Taichi pointed pasted the two girls then looked pasted him their eyes landed on the island they were talking about…and it seemed to be coming closer to them. 

"Whoa….I sense magic." Hikari replied she closed her eyes trying to determine the type. "Magic?" Sora questioned her. "Dark magic…. it's really powerful." Hikari reopened her eyes and looked at Taichi. "What?" he asked her. 

"Help me!!!" a girl was in the water she need rescuing. Taichi ran edge of the ship. "I'm going to save her." he replied he pulled his shirt handing it to the person behind him who was Sora. "Taichi wait! it could be a trap how would a girl like that get--." she went to grab arm before it was too late, he'd jumped into the ocean and started to swim toward the girl. 

"TAICHI!" Hikari called to her brother "It's a trap!!" she called to him Taichi kept swimming. "He won't listen." Koushiro replied. "He has too, his not that thick headed!" she cried. 

Taichi started to feel stranger as he swam closer to the girl he was within three feet of the girl who had stopped thrashing around looking at him she smiled and dove behind the waves. Taichi eyes grew wide it was a trap, and from the spot she went under a water spout emerged it began it's way toward the Taichi, he tired to swim back to the ship as fast as he could. 

The whole crew watched as they're captain was swept into the waterspout which then disappeared beneath the water. "TAICHI!!" Sora and everyone else cried. 

"That is definably no ordinary waterspout." Hikari replied, Koushiro nodded agreeing with her. "A waterspout doesn't just disappear like that, I know there magic behind dark magic." she replied whispering. 

"Now what do we do? we have to find Taichi…but where is he?" Jyou questioned. "That mysterious Island…." Hikari pointed to the island that was about twenty miles from the ship. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Taichi woke up he was completely dry and found himself laying on red satin pillows there was servants, dressed in purple tops, and the same color purple puffy pants, there mouths were covered with a piece of fabric. 

"You woke up about time." a girls voice replied Taichi turned his head to the left saw a girl long curly blonde hair. "How are you?" he asked alarmed he sat up in the bed he noticed his shirt was missing but then remembering he had given it to Sora. "Catherine." she replied with a smile, she then snapped her fingers a girl came over to them with tray of was seemed to be food. "Try one of these, there called kelp cookies." she replied. Taichi pushed the tray way from himself. "No thanks." 

"Your loss." she took one of the cookies and took a bite. Taichi grimaced looking away. "So Catherine…. Why did u have to kidnap me?" he asked. "Kidnap?" she laughed. "It's not kidnapping, it's more of borrowing you." She answered him Taichi eyed her suspiciously he didn't like this place though she was pretty girl there was something about her that said the word evil. He casually glanced over to the window that beads hung from like curtains. 

"I have a proposition for you Taichi one I think that will be an easy choice…AH!!! You Hag!" Catherine cried as one of the servants had tripped over something and spilled a tray of oysters on the ground. Catherine pointed her finger at her and girl vanished in a puff of smoke. Taichi eyes widened now realizing who this was Seoras's daughter she had quiet a temper. 

"Now…Taichi like I said before….I have a proposition for you." she said to him. "Okay what is it?" he asked. "Marry me." she watched his reaction, which was shock then he began to laugh. "Yeah right." he replied Catherine hadn't laughed noticing quickly Taichi stopped. "Your serious aren't you?" he questioned. 

"Of course Taichi I do love you, and if we get together our children could be strong…. with you and me we could rule the entire world." she replied…Taichi got off the bed he walked around the place thinking of a plan to get out. "Oh how tempting offer but you know…" Taichi with one leap jumped up on the windowsill he turned to her. "I'm not the settling down type." he turned around and got ready to jump from the window and found he couldn't move. The bead strings held him by his wrist and ankles. "Taichi, Taichi, Taichi…you shouldn't have done that." she cautioned him. "And now you have to be punished." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sora, Hikari, Jyou and Koushiro all go off the long boat and stepped onto the island shore. "Well this place looks considerably large…how are we supposed to find him…. and Hikari are you even sure he's on this island?" Jyou questioned the four began to walk forward Hikari nodded "I'm sure, defiantly sure." she answered. 

"Well then we got to find who ever it is that did this…and find Taichi." Sora replied. "Right on that, we will use this to help us through so we won't get lost." Koushiro pulled a small cylindrically object out Sora, Jyou and Hikari looked at it strange. "What's that?" they all replied at the same time. 

"It's a Navigational object for the day…it will tell us the direction to go if we get lost. I call it a compass" he replied. "Are you sure it works?" Jyou questioned him Koushiro nodded. 

"Well come on Taichi's is in this direction." Hikari replied she started on the path in front of them Sora followed she then stopped. "Just wait a second." she replied Hikari stopped and looked at her. "We don't have time to stop Sora." the younger girl told her. "Dose anyone have a knife?" Sora asked. "Good that you asked I do." Koushiro replied he dug into the bag he was carrying and pulled out a small knife, he handed it to Sora. 

"Thank you." she started to cut away at her gown, in an attempt to mark the dress shorter. "Sora!" Hikari cried. "Hikari if we are going to be walking for a while I don't want to be have something as simple as a gown stopping us from doing anything at all…. I suggest you do also." Sora pointed at her grown it was up to her ankles and pale pink. "Koushiro have anything other knifes?" she questioned. 

He pulled another one out except it didn't look like a knife. "Eh…Koushiro what's this?" she questioned. "It's called a cross cutter, it was made especially for cutting fabric." he said Sora threw the knife on the ground. "Why didn't you tell me you had something like that!" she shouted "I didn't know you were going to be cutting fabric." he said defending himself. 

**_Afterwards… _**

They traveled through the woods…after a while it began to get darker the more they went along, they all stopped. "Hmmm…." Hikari looked around "This isn't right…. something happened way back there…. before it went dark." There were screeches from up in the sky. "What are those?" Sora asked. "Harpies." Hikari said 

"Harpies?" Jyou asked. "Reptile and human like yet they have the wings of a bat and have feet of a hawk." she explained to them, they continued on further, and then got stopped by a wall of thorns. 

"Great how do we pass through here?" Sora questioned, Jyou stepped up beside her he took his sword out and slashed at the vines, it wasn't very much helpful at all. "It didn't even go through." he replied putting his sword back. "Well, you didn't try with enough power." Sora said she took her sword out brought her sword down hard on the vines they didn't even break. 

"Okay well I could blast them with my magic, if all else fails." Hikari replied, the three stood behind her. Hikari formed a fireball in the palm of her hand then once it was as big as a baseball she threw it at the vines, the fireball went right through with such intensity that the vines had burnt to ashes. 

They began forward. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Taichi was strapped to a table his wrist and ankles where held securely down, a whip and crackling down across his bare chest, he gritted his teeth. "Catherine…I thought that you loved me?" he questioned then grimaced as he received another slash of the whip. "Hold on… Misha." She walked over to Taichi. "I do…I do…but you tried to escape and I couldn't let you go unpunished." she whispered letting her hands travel down is bare chest. 

"Listen how about you let me go so then I can think about it." he compromised, she laughed. "Do you think you will be able to fool me? That easily Taichi." she replied a servant came into the torture room. "Well let's see what your friends are doing to help you." she replied she pointed to the wall in front of them and they a appeared. 

Catherine gasped. "NO!! The mortals came on my Island how!" she cried bitterly she looked to Taichi. "They have on brave mind to step on this island." she told him. "Yeah…when it came to finding me my friends know where to look." he answered. "Shut up!" she shouted at him. 

She turned her attention to the screen in front of them Hikari passes out… "HIKARI!!" Taichi shouted he watched them concerned. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Hikari, are you all right?" Sora asked her as she held on to her to keep her from falling. "Yeah, too much magic in so little time it takes a lot out of me." she whispered. "Then don't over exhaust yourself we can't go even threw if u keep using your magic to blast away vines…we just have to find another way through." Jyou replied. 

"Hmm.." a voice echoed over the land the four looked to each other confused. "What was that?" Koushiro questioned, "I don't know." They drew they're swords out. "Those aren't going to protect you…. and you'll pay for trespassing on the island." Catherine's voice warned them. 

Hikari was standing on her own now without the help of Sora. "Who are you!" she cried. 

"I sense white magic…" Catherine voice replied. 

"Hikari!! Help!" Taichi's voice was heard suddenly. "TAICHI!" They cried. "SHUT UP!" Catherine's voice demanded angrily at Taichi. "Leave the Island or you'll never see him again." she demanded. "Yeah…and what are you his boss?" Sora commented sarcastically. "You have no right to say a thing…. and if any one should perish it should be you." her voiced boomed loudly and evilly. 

"What have I done to you!" Sora shouted. "O many things…in fact…. Maybe now…would be a good as time as any to get rid of you." her voice was mellow and calming yet she was dangerous. 

"NO!! Leave her alone….I'll do it I'll marry you just don't hurt my friends." Taichi cried at her, Catherine turned around to face him. "You just have to let me…go." he replied, Catherine turned to him sharply. "LAIR!" she shouted then narrowed her eyes angrily at him. "Do you think you'll save them like that!" she shouted angry she slammed her fist down on the table Taichi was still on. 

"I'm not lying just let me go I'll prove it." Taichi replied sincerely 'Just do it Taichi it's the only way.' he thought. "How do I know for sure?" she replied. "I swear I won't do a thing." he replied, Catherine let him out of his restraints. 

He grimaced getting up, Taichi pulled her toward him and kissed her on the lips, he pulled away. "Dose that answer your question?" he asked her Catherine grinned at him. "Very." she kissed him this time…Taichi got off the table now they were standing and kissing. 'One, two…. three!' he though with out warning Tai pushed Catherine into her bodyguard and made a run for the door. "You dirty sailor!!" she shouted angry. "Now, now it was nice chatting with you Catherine but I got to get going." Taichi told her he left the room and started to run down the hall. 

"GUARDS!!!!" Catherine shouted. 

As Taichi ran down the halls he stopped suddenly when three guards came out of nowhere. "Damn." he cried, he improvised and grabbed a shield that was on that wall. Two of them charged at him, Taichi blocked them with the shield and he kicked the sword from the third guys arm and then kicked him down. Taichi grabbed that sword on the ground and got out of there quickly. 

He ran down the stairs where few more guards were coming up it. Taichi high kicked on the guy was sent fly backwards down the stairs taking along the other with him. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he heard some call. "TAICHI!" Hikari came into view he came down the stairs quickly walking by the fallen guards. "Are you okay?" Sora questioned. "Yeah…come on we got to get out of here now." he hurried the four. 

Guards blocked they're view, Sora, Koushiro, Jyou and Taichi both held their swords out in front of them. "The guards attacked them, the fought them off easily but not before Catherine came to view in front of them. "Where do you think you are going sailor?" she questioned him. "Hmm…. Like I said." Taichi began. "Ah a ah…you're coming with me." she replied then raised her hand. 

"Oh no you don't chick." Hikari replied she shot a lighting bolt at Catherine it had hit her wrist. "OWE!" she cried. "How dare you!" she then glared at her. "How dare you kidnap my brother." Hikari replied. "The pleasure was all mine." she smirked. 

Hikari smirked back "How about a cold bath?" Hikari questioned her with a motion of her finger a big glob of water formed over Catherine's head and as fast as it appeared it dropped on top of her. Catherine let out shrike of horror then growled angrily. "OH!!! I'll GET YOU NEXT TIME!" she shouted and then disappeared into a puff a smoke. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_Ship…_**

Sora sat near Taichi and Koushiro, Hikari and Jyou where standing in front of them. "I got to admit that was really hilarious Hikari." Taichi replied laughing. "Who wouldn't think…." Sora replied. 

"I guess she seems to have a thing on me…. and she doesn't seem to like you that well." Taichi told Sora she frowned. "But I didn't do a thing." she replied. "That's what I told her." he looked over to Hikari now. "Taichi you're skipping something how come she was so angry at you?" Hikari questioned 

Taichi looked from his sister to Sora nervous, Sora raised her eyebrows. "Something happened didn't it." she eyed him. Koushiro and Jyou smiled and left Taichi with the girls. "Eh…. nothing happened swear." he lied the two narrowed their eyes at him. 

"All right, I kissed her BUT only to get away from her." he replied defensively. Sora and Hikari laughed at him. "What?" he questioned getting up. "Why didn't you just say it out?" Hikari questioned, he looked at Sora. "I just thought that…" he trailed off "I would get mad?" Sora questioned. 

"Yeah." 

"Well your right." Sora face turned serious, the other three looked at her surprised ignoring them "Tell me something how could u kiss her when you just met her Taichi!" she shouted at him. Taichi felt trapped. "Well we just met why do you care!" he cried. Sora got cut flustered then blushed. "NO REASON!" she ran below deck. "Sora wait!" he called but it was too late she had already gone into the cabins. 

"Taichi I think you like her." Hikari replied. "As a scientist I could very well see that clearly in fact…" he was interrupted by Taichi. "You don't have a fact to say alright…besides she not my type." he told them, then walked over to the tiller. 

"Don't you two think that they like each other?" Hikari questioned, Koushiro and Jyou both shrugged. "Very well then we'll just have to prove it that they do like each other." she smiled then left. 

"I think we have both gotten ourselves into a predicament. My friend." Jyou replied with a sigh. "It would be good for Taichi…after all it will give him another chance to love." he said. "Aye." 

**_To Be Continued…. _**

****

****


	7. Chapter 7

Before we begin here a few definitions.....( err..this sounds like school!! sorry about that) 

**Port-** The left side of the ship

**Starboard-** The right side of the ship

**Bow-** The Front part of the ship

**Stern-** The rear of the ship.

Okay now that's all finished enjoy your the story! 

**The Night n Gale Chapter 7 **

****

******_One Month after…Night._**

The wind blew it was cold that night; Sora was over looking the sea she wore her shawl, but it was still cold she hugged herself. 'Amazing…I never thought I would be aboard a ship, it had always been a dream until recently.' she thought the wind whipped her hair against her face. "I wondering how Yamato and Mimi are doing." she said out loud. 

"I'm sure they're okay." Taichi's voice came from behind her she turned to him and smiled. "I'm sure your right, Taichi." she watches him for a moment. "Taichi…will we ever go back to my home village?" Sora questioned him. "Yes of course we will we still need to get to the islands and collect the items that the mayor of your town wanted us to get." he told her. 

"What about…. Catherine?" she questioned Taichi looked at her studying her facial expression. "Why do you ask?" he wondered. "Because you kissed her didn't you not." she explained Taichi shook his head. "Aye, but there is nothing romantic about it…besides she is a real witch." He answered. 

Sora smiled then tuned back around to look over out across the sea. "That's good, you know." she whispered. "Yeah well, she isn't my type any ways." he replied he stood beside her both over looking the ocean. 

"You think? Then who would be your type?" she questioned him. "That's something for me to know and you to figure out." he replied and left her there alone. Sora smiled and turned to look out into the Ocean. 

Sora brushed away the hair that was blowing in her face she saw something it was weird. Squinting her eyes she tried to see what it was. 

"Help…." the cry was faint but Sora had heard it. 

It came from a distance she saw the source and finally out it, a small boat. "Small boat off BOW!" Sora cried out, Raul heard her cry and with the telescope to see where it was. "Small vessel, sos." Raul called, some of the crew that were up came to see it from where Sora was standing at the bow. 

Taichi came suddenly he ordered them to draw a long boat and row out to the person that was in the small sailing vessel. 

************* 

a young woman was helped aboard by the crew members of the ship she had long braided brown hair and her eyes were violet colored. The dress she wore was white and green with many beautifully created shapes. Taichi, Sora, Koushiro and Jyou watched as she came aboard. Taichi put his hand out to the woman. "Miss…I'm the Captain and his is my crew how my I help you out?" he questioned as she shook his hand gently. 

Hikari gave the women a glare she felt a strange present near her…she learnt easily to tell who was good and who was bad, and this women…she had some sort of evil present about her. 

"Thank you captain so much for helping me….I was stranded by a ship in the middle of the ocean I was afraid I was going to die. For days I was in the small vessel." she replied she pulled her long dress a bit noticing that it was wet Taichi turned to Sora. "Sora do you think you could lend her something to wear until her dress is dyer?" he asked her, Sora nodded "I suppose if she can fit in my clothing." Sora's replied. Then turning to the women. "But before you go we should know your name." Koushiro said. 

"My name is Naomi." she replied She and Sora both disappeared below deck to Sora and Taichi's quarters. 

Hikari pulled her brother and the others aside. "I don't know about you but that women is evil." she replied. "Evil how can you say that?" Jyou asked her. "Because I sense evil from her…" Hikari replied. Taichi sighed. "Hikari just give her a chance I'm sure she's not evil…. maybe your mistaken." Taichi told her. 

"Mistaken I sure have not been mistaken of something like this…Taichi consider this is real." she told him again. "Alright I'll keep and eye out for her…but I'm sure there nothing to be concerned about." he said. "Right, Hikari as Taichi says she looks normal ordinary person what harm could she do?" Koushiro asked her, Hikari frowned slightly. "I don't know but I'm going to watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything." she hurried below deck. 

"That's Hikari worrying about nothing." Taichi replied the three boys laughed then went off to do more work they were doing before this interruption. 

**_Below deck…._**

Sora sorted through her bag of clothing, Naomi then got a hold of strand of Sora's hair then yanked it. "OW!" Sora turned on her heals and looked at the women. "What hell are you doing!" she shouted angry. "I'm so sorry….I didn't mean it…there was something in you hair I thought that I was trying to get it out." Naomi covered effectively Sora sighed and rubbed her head a bit. "Well next time just tell me." she turned back to look through her bag. A smile spread across Naomi's face. 

**_Later that night…_**

Everyone was asleep the ship was anchored so it wouldn't drift off course; the women know to them as Naomi came up deck, she carefully looked around her surroundings making sure the coast was clear. Upon stepping out she walked over to the place where Sora frequented she put her hand on the wood. 

a green glow eliminated from her hand and engulfed the entire ship. "Who hair this belongs too, when thy touch this area, cause them to fall into the ocean." she whispered. 

******************* 

**_Next Day _**

The ship was once again sailing to they're destination to gather the herbs needed for Sora's home town. Taichi was in control of the tiller, when Sora came up to him. "Um Taichi, this girl Naomi seems way to strange." she replied quietly. "Non sense she seems perfectly fine to me." he replied 

"Maybe to you, but she pulled a piece of my hair out yesterday." Sora told him, Taichi only frowned. "So?" he questioned. "So…Taichi she's strange and I don't like her." she said. "First it's Hikari and now it you…what's wrong with the girl she's just lost were offering her a way back home." he said to her rather confused a bit about the way the two girls have been acting suspicious of Naomi ever since she came… "Just make her welcome that's all I ask." Tai replied watching Sora think. "Where is Hikari?" she questioned. "Um…below deck, the last time I saw her." he replied with out another word Sora left him. 

Jyou and Koushiro both came up to him "What's wrong with her?" Jyou questioned. "Naomi." Taichi said he sighed then before continuing on. "Hikari and Sora are both suspicious of her." he replied. 

"Well have you ever considered that they could be right?" Koushiro questioned. "I have but I don't see why she is so dangerous or why there would be anything to be suspicious about." he replied he scratched the back of his head. 

"Hmm…well that's girl's for you always suspicious about something or someone." Jyou said he left to do his duties. "Koushiro, your honest opinion." Taichi began he thought for a moment. "What other possible reason that they mistrust her. Naomi she seems trust worthy. But…" he tailed off. 

"Taichi I may be a scientist but I don't have all the answers when it comes to women." he answer. "Well it was worth a long shot of asking wasn't it." he replied looking up at the sky then back to Koushiro. "I'd love to chat Taichi but I got to figure out that whirl bath." he replied walking to the tub that was on the deck as well. Taichi shook his head with a sigh he went about steering the ship along. 

**_Below deck… _**

"Hikari you sensed the same thing?" Sora asked her, Hikari was seated in her, Sora and Taichi's cabin at the small table she had books in front of her. "Aye and that's dark magic, she seems powerful in it…like it was given to her from another person who has extremely strong powers." Hikari answered she closed her eyes. 

"Hikari?" Sora questioned. Hikari gasped she opened her eyes widened in terror she began to breathe hard. "It's not safe for you." Hikari replied in between breaths. "What? Why isn't?" Sora questioned Hikari stood up from the table looked at her. "I don't know…I don't know what but it's dangerous for you." she whispered. 

**_In the spare cabin…._**

Naomi places a few ingredients into a small cauldron she began to mix them together with a stick, setting the cauldron aside she retrieved a small bottle of black liquid it was labelled Squid Ink. Once that was in the cauldron she placed the small bottle back down and picked up the stick and stirred the concoction. 

A smile appeared on her face "Ah…. this should do it…" she whispered. "Oh wind there now…. make the ones with the red and long brown hair disappear." once she had chanted that a small spiral twister appeared in the cauldron. 

**_On Deck…._**

Sora and Hikari both ran out on deck. "TAICHI!" they both shouted at him, he only frowned "Girls--." Taichi was about to say something when suddenly the crewmembers start to shout. "Captain a water spout heading right toward us!" Raul from the crow's nest shouted. Taichi look off in the distance and not to far away there was a waterspout. 

"OH boy…. all hands on deck! Come on we must veer away from it!" Taichi cried, with all the attempts to avoid it the ship was still in target. "Taichi that's nooo whoaaaa….." Hikari suddenly felt herself begin flying backward, she grabbed on to the ropes of the sails. "Hikari!" Taichi felt himself get knocked down the wind gotten stronger that it blew Koushiro whirl bath invention off the ship and into the ocean. 

Sora was holding onto the ropes as well, she felt herself starting to slip. "HIKARI!! help…." she cried the girl was right beside her. "SORA, HOLD ON!" Hikari called to her. "I CAN'T…TAICHI!!!!" she cried she felt her fingers slipping one by one. 

Taichi tried to hurry to her he ran toward them but wasn't in time Hikari couldn't reach over either she had hard enough time holding on to the ropes herself. Sora fell over board into the ocean…Taichi came a second too late. "SORA!!!!!NOOOO!!!" he shouted in total agony. 

******************* 

The twister was gone the crew all scrambled up and trying to re arrange the boxes that had flown across the deck. Hikari step down from where she was holding on to the ropes her hair was messed up even more. Taichi looked devastated. "SORA!" he called over into the ocean. "SORA!" he shouted. "Taichi…she's gone." Naomi appeared above deck after the storm dissipated. 

"NO, we have to find her she's alive!" Taichi ran up along the port side of the ship. "Taichi maybe this will help you." Koushiro gave him the telescope; Taichi grabbed it from him and looked for Sora in the ocean hoping for any sign of her. Well he was looking for her Naomi had hovered around him. "Taichi lets continue on she's gone." the girl answered. 

Taichi pulled the telescope away from his eye and turned to Naomi with and angry look on his face. "NO…not until we find her." He returned to looking for Sora. 

"CAPTIN! I FOUND HER! SHE OFF THE PORT BOW!" Raul shouted from the crow's nest. Taichi aimed the telescope he found her, Sora was using her sword to reflect the sunlight making a shining bright light…she was in the whirl bath that had flown off the ship. Taichi smiled. "Jyou steer the ship to her. Koushiro who ever thought the whirl bath would come in handy." he replied. Naomi growled 'So the first plan didn't work.' she though then left to hide below deck Hikari watched her. 

*************************** 

Taichi reached over pulled Sora up on to the deck. "Sora I though you--." Taichi stopped when Sora walked right passed him she pulled her sword out and walked steady toward the cabins. Taichi snapped out of it and followed her. "Sora wait where are you going and what do you plan to do?" he asked her. 

"Where is she, Naomi…I now she's the one at fault…Hikari knows it too right Hikari?" Sora questioned the younger women. "Hell yeah and I'm ready to prove it if you are Sora." she answered. 

"Wait you two are over reacting." Jyou replied he hoped off the last step and stood next to Taichi who was watching them from going down below deck and killing the girl that was a passenger aboard the ship. "Let's think rational now…what motives would she have of trying to get rid of you?" Taichi questioned. 

"Taichi how could you even question that…you of all people should understand that we are right and you two guys are wrong about our guest. She is up to no good." Sora replied she still held onto her sword still. 

"Why don't we go down there and see for ourselves if she did…then perhaps we will all get this settled together and not in a big fight." Koushiro had suggested they all nodded. "Sora put your sword away." Taichi told her. "Okay fine, but if she denies it I'll going to take a run at her." she threatened. 

With out saying a word the main crew headed below deck to the cabin that Naomi was staying in, Taichi knocked on the door. "Naomi! Are you in there…its Taichi I want to speak with you." he called, after waiting for while and still no answer Taichi sighed. "Look if you have problem with me then tell me so." Taichi answered through the door. 

Sora put a hand on Taichi's shoulder then pulled him away from the door. "Taichi…I know you mean best by being a gentleman but, me get through to her." she replied ever so gently. Taichi stepped back letting her go in front of the door. "Hey Naomi you better open up or unless you want to feel cold steel…" no response. "Sora really…." Tai was interrupted again when Sora kicked the cabin door open. 

"SORA!" he cried she barged into the room. Looked around the cabin it was empty of everything and Naomi wasn't nowhere to be found. "I knew it….." Sora cried Taichi looked around the room as well and was shocked as well as confused at the same time. "Where on earth did she go to?" Koushiro questioned as confused as the Taichi was. 

Hikari walked over to the table that was in Naomi's cabin she notice residue on it she ran her finger on it and looked at the greenish colour residue left. "This is…. magic." she whispered she wiped the finger on the cot then turned to her brother and her crewmates. "She's still here." she told them. 

"I'll find her I know she is pretty much responsible for me getting tossed overboard like that." Sora answered she quickly made a dash out of the cabin rooms and back on deck. Taichi and the others followed. 

Naomi was standing at the bow of the ship she wore a shawl. "You!" Sora replied she marched right up behind Naomi who turned to face Sora. 

"What do you want?" Naomi asked Sora. "You tossed me over board and I want to know why." Sora demanded fiercely, her right hand was firmly gripping onto the hilt of her sword as if being ready to battle. "Now Sora doesn't mean it that way…what she means to come across to question if you did it or not?" Taichi explained standing to the left of Sora. Hikari came next to Taichi, then Koushiro and Jyou followed up…the five all watched and waited for a responds from their 'guest'. 

Naomi only smiled she began to laugh "HAHAHA……how funny….the men seem not to believe the women and yet the women are suspicious." she replied, Sora growled angrily and pulled the sword out and held the blade against Naomi's neck "Answer me." she demanded. 

"If you put it that way….." she began to morph into a creature…a Harpy. Sora brought her sword down. The five gasped as the Harpy rose into the air. The three boys drew their swords out holding them up in defences. "Just what I was afraid off." Hikari answered. The Harpy let out a deafening screech the five all covered their ear. "Damn it." Sora cried she looked up at the harpy it made a dive toward her Sora felt herself be knocked over and someone fall on her. "Watch what your doing Sora." Taichi replied, Sora pushed him off of her roughly and got up holding her sword in front of her. "Come on you Harpy." she replied. 

The Harpy dove at her again this time Sora was ready and struck the creature in the leg….it caused a small gash on it's leg. In the air the Harpy began to a call…they were all mystify why it was doing so…until Hikari gasped. "Guys off the starboard side Look!" she cried her eyes widened in shock there were hundreds upon hundreds of Harpies heading their way. 

"ERR Ahh!!" Sora stabbed the Harpy in torso causing it to scream out then threw it a side it's body disincarnating into nothing. Sora looked to starboard side of the ship she gasped. "Holy crap." she whispered. "We can't fight them…there is no way out in the open ocean like this." Taichi declared he turned to Hikari. "Hikari you have a spell you could use don't you?" he questioned her. 

"Of course." Hikari closed her eyes then gathering all the energy she had within her. Holding out her right hand a small flame appeared, then with her left hand she rolled it over the flame making it become into a baseball size fireball. She opened her eyes and putting all her strength as she could threw the fireball toward the dozens of harpies the crew watched and waited until the flame hit and made an huge explosion in mid air harpies screamed as they were disincarnated. 

"That didn't do much it just go rid of half of the group Hikari got to keep going." Jyou reply as some of the harpies that escaped from being torched flew toward them and the ship. "Be prepared to fight everyone!" Taichi shouted. 

"Their weakness is the torso…stab them once and they are gone." Hikari explained the crew nodded. "As I've noticed." Sora whispered. 

Four harpies came attacking Taichi, Sora, Koushiro and Jyou took them on, as instructed to do when the Harpy came down at them they struck their swords into each of the Harpies torsos. 

Another Harpy glided down at Sora it barely missed her arm the claw had scraped again it drawing blood from her arm she growled, she rolled out of the way as it dove at her again but missing the harpy screeched and dove again this time Sora prepared struck her sword into it's stomach and threw it aside. 

Taichi was having seemingly little difficulties but it was tiring him out after he destroyed one another one of them would come in it's place just as quickly. "Won't you just go away!" he shouted, the response from the Harpy was nearly taking off his head by an Harpy, Taichi ducked then quickly with his sword trusted it into it's stomach. 

Koushiro had finished one when another dove at him he quickly turn and slashed its torso it fell with a distressed cry to the ground before disincarnating. "Jyou!" Koushiro ran and toward him helping as two harpies where attacking at once. Making a jump up in the air he land on a box and rammed his sword into its chest. "I owe you one Koushiro." Jyou said. "No problem." he replied 

Hikari formed another fireball she threw it with velocity it quickly hit the last group of harpies that were coming toward them in a big explosion as the first, she then blasted the remaining harpies on at a time with her fireball magic. "There gone." Hikari replied she turned and found that five harpies where hoarding over her friends then she quickly threw a few fireballs as the harpies and soon they all disincarnated. 

When they were gone Hikari smiled at them and fainted, Jyou caught her before she fell. The weary and tired crew smiled triumphantly. 

****************************** 

"DAMN!!" Catherine pounded her fist on the water blow as she watched the crew celebrate over there victory of her army of harpies. "How infuriating!" she replied she looked away at her crystal bowl of water that showed her the goings on of the Night n Gale crew. 

"I give my assign mentor a simple task and they do not complete it. Even with the powers I give the thing!" she cried still feeling then loss. "Daughter you must not let them get to you." Seoras told her, Catherine turned to her father. "Must not let them get to me? They caused me so much trouble father! They defeated me and not to mention that Taichi scorned my love for him." she whispered. "All because of her! Sora." she shouted. 

"He's a sailor you shouldn't trust him…did I not warn you darling." he replied 

"HAHA!" a voice laughed suddenly the two dark magic sorcerers looked around. "Who's there!" Catherine called she and her father looked around there cave which was lighted with candles giving off a the colour of red her father's favourite colour. "Show yourself now who ever you are." Seoras replied. 

In a nook in the cave a demon appeared before them, it was a monster he was truly ugly, he had two horns on his head and he looked to be half goat and half man. he was hairy and wore a goat head ring on his finger. 

Catherine face contoured in disgust she watched him. "Who the hell are you?" she questioned him, he put his hand on his chin. "Why you are practically evil yourselves and you don't know me how shameful." he declared, Seoras looked at the demon. "Stop playing games. Who are you?" her father asked him. 

"Well they call me the Devil…. but my name is Scratch." he answered he started laughing insanely. "Scratch? as it the devil of the underworld?" Catherine thought out loud. "Right here in the flesh." the devil grinned at her, she looked at him disgusted then to her father. "Father should I get rid of him?" she questioned. 

"You don't want to here my suggestion?" Scratch questioned them. "A suggestion? What kind of suggestion." Seoras asked him. "Oh, I could help you reattach your body back to your head as easy as the snap of my fingers" he replied Catherine and Seoras looked at him skeptically. "Are you serious?" Catherine asked. 

"Dose my face lie?" He answered "Okay then do it now I want to see." Catherine demanded. "Ah ahha…first there's a catch…. in return you must get me the souls of crew of the Night n Gale." he replied. 

The two sorcerers both gave each other a look then smiled. "It's a deal." both replied. "But I want to have fun with Taichi first…before I kill him." Catherine told the goat. "That's fine…as long as he dies…it's good." Scratch replied he laughed then disappeared into thin air. 

************************* 

"Ow." Sora cringed as Hikari was putting a bandage on her arm where the Harpy had scratched her. "There you go…your lucky it didn't get you any worse then that the claws on the Harpies are really sharp." she replied. 

"So are you okay Sora?" Taichi asked her softly. "Yeah Taichi…. but didn't I tell you that she was the one responsible for it." she told him, the three left them alone by the cabin doors. 

Taichi looked around noticed that they left he sighed with a relief. "You did but Sora, you had no Idea how worried I was…it was like a nightmare happening all over again." he replied. "I'm sorry Taichi I didn't mean to make you worried." she whispered she gave him a hug Taichi welcomed it this time not seeming so scared to get so close to her. 

Hikari jumped up and smiled. "See you two so owe me some money." she replied holding her hand out to the two. "I don't think so the bet was as I believe if they kissed and they aren't kissing they are just hugging." Koushiro explained to her. "But its close enough just pay up." she held her hand out once again. 

"No." Koushiro replied. 

"Guys what's the problem?" Taichi asked he raised his eyebrows at the two. Sora two was curious as well she stood their arms crossed. "It's kind of a silly bet." Jyou replied. 

"I'm sure." Taichi said he laughed as the Hikari and Koushiro both started to laugh nervously. "All resolved Taichi…not a thing to worry about." Koushiro said. 

**_To Be Continued…_**


	8. Chapter 8

The Night n Gale Chapter 8

A storm surged through and unfortunately the Night n Gale was caught up in it. "MAN THE SAILS!!" Taichi yelled over the thunderous roaring of the storm.  
  
Crew where working hard of controlling the sails in the winds…Sora and Hikari both held down a rope that were attached to the sail while all to stay steady on their feet. The wind and the strain of the crew holding the Sail was too much and the sail tore into half. 

The ship then hit something it sent the crew all over the place many where holding onto the sail still, wave by wave pounding the sides causing spray of sea water on the whole crew. 

************* 

**_Calm after the storm…._**

The Night n Gale was a total wreck after the storm hit. There were many broken ropes, shreds of sail hung and piece's of the mast where strewn on the deck. "This looks worse then I've ever scene before." Hikari said as she bent down and picked up a piece of the foremast.  
  
Sora and Taichi both came back from the bow to meet the Hikari. "It's worse then I thought originally." Taichi replied. "We are stuck on a sand bar." "Then how do we get unstuck?" she questioned her brother. "We got to wait till high tide." Taichi said.  
  
Jyou then came up from the storage. "Taichi bad news…the starboard below deck has a sprung a leak." he said. "Well it shouldn't be a problem there's an Island over there." Koushiro replied pointing off the port. "Okay guys come on…. Raul!" he called "Yes Captain?" he asked as he came up to Taichi.  
  
"I want you to be in charge while we go for supplies on that island over their…make any possible repairs with the sails." Raul nodded following the orders of the crew.  


******************** 

Jyou, Koushiro and Taichi rowed the boat toward the shoreline, once reaching the shallow water they all hoped out of the long boat then all pulled it up on shore. "Well…. this looks good so far…perhaps there's a village near by that we can get supplies from." Koushiro suggested. "Well were in luck there's one off in the distance." Sora replied. "Let's hope they have the supplies we need." Taichi replied. He walked ahead and they followed him.  
  
………….  
  
The five all walked toward the village…the villagers saw them coming towards them and started to run, into their houses. "Are they seeing us and running ?" questioned a really confused Koushiro. "That's what it looks like." Sora answered. Taichi frowned slightly. "We should still carry on we need to make repairs to the ship before we can go anywhere." replied Taichi.  
  
The crew made their way to the village up through the man made grass trail. It opened up to the village as they all took one step forward, they were all over come with a gust of wind. "Did you feel that guys? That was really weird." said Hikari. She looked around them. "Yeah…but its just the wind. What's there to worry about?" Taichi asked her. Everything." she replied. "You're worried about nothing." Jyou said to Hikari's everything statement.  
  
When they stood at the opening of the village no one came to see them. They all stared at the five as if they were some kind of freak show there to cause havoc. "Hello? We need some supplies for our ship you see we are stranded off the East Side of your Island…do you think you could help us out?" Taichi called out to them. Then finally on villager came out from his hiding place.  
  
"Be gone! You're in danger here. We cannot help you." he said to him. "What danger what are you talking about?" Taichi questioned. "The plague." the villager told him. "The plague?" Sora questioned. Then a girl about their age came up to them; she grabbed Taichi's arm and started to pull him with her. "Who the hell dose she think she is?" Sora questioned angry and followed.  
  
Hikari shrugged at Jyou and Koushiro "I guess we should follow them." Jyou replied the three went off trying to catch up with the girl, Taichi and Sora.  
  
"Whoa…wait." Taichi stopped her from going any further. "But you must help me…my father's ill." she replied. "Why didn't you just say that instead of just grabbing him?" Sora asked from behind the two. "I'm sorry, I didn't  
mean to offend you in any way…but my father is sick with the plague, you must come with me…to see him…maybe you outsiders can help." The girl told them. Sora looked at Taichi and he at her they both nodded. "Okay where  
is your father?" Taichi questioned.  
  
"Just right through this door." The girl pointed in front of them. She went first up the steps to the home and opened the door. Taichi and Sora both came into the home. The girl was at her fathers bed sighed her father was in bad  
condition too. The Sora closed the door closely behind her and Taichi they both walked to him quietly. Another elder that was in the room stood next to Taichi and Sora. The door opened again this time Hikari, Jyou and Koushiro  
entered the room. They closed the door and all three stood next to Taichi. "The plague has three stages. First it makes its victim weak so they can no longer walk any more." he spoke to them. the Girl's father turned grayish and looked see all most see threw . "FATHER!" she cried on his bedside. "Ira…darling be careful please." Her father told her…then with out warning his body vanished. The crew's eyes widened in shock "Where did he go?" Koushiro asked shocked.  
  
"The second stage was turn grayish…then the third stage was to disappear. "We don't know what kind of disease this is. It doesn't make sense that's why I asked for you help." Ira the girl answered. "I don't see how we could possibly help you." Taichi told her. 

Koushiro was examining the bed still looking for signs of the man's body but there was none. "That's truly impossible…how could this be a disease if there isn't a body?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head extremely confused about the disappearance.  
  
"This looks suspicious." Jyou said as he rubbed his chin with his hand and sighed. "Perhaps if we go back to the ship then we could figure out a reason." he answered. "Jyou good Idea." Taichi patted him on his back; in turn the five of them walked out of the home and started out toward their long boat that was on the beach of the Island.  
  
"Wait!" Ira shouted she ran out after them…her long brown hair flowing in the wind as she did. Hikari and Sora turned their attention to her, as did the boys. A village elder came up from behind Ira. "Once you enter you can't not exit." he replied. "What do you mean? That you want to keep us here by force?" Koushiro asked. His hand was on the hilt of his sword ready to pull it from its sheath.  
  
"Then explain yourselves." Taichi replied he waited for a replied, while he waited Jyou started to walk out of the village until he ran into something invisible and fell down. "What the…?" he asked as he got back up Sora. came  
up behind him. "You okay Jyou?" she questioned. The others came up to them. "I told you, once you enter this village you are stuck here and suffer the same fate as all of us." he told them.  
  
"And what fates is that?" Hikari questioned. "Getting infected with the plague." The village elder told them. "There is no possible way to get out?" Koushiro asked. "No we searched every inch of the out skirts of this town we are rapped here until the plaque consumes us." Ira replied sadly.  
  
Sora put her hand in the air she moved forward and felt the invisible wall. Her hand was laid flat in mid air. Sora knocked on it this time…it was solid.

***************

  
  
A while later, Hikari and Sora were off some where in the village. Koushiro, Jyou and Taichi were working on catapult and were now completed. The villagers were now out and about and were helping to find a way for the foreigners and themselves to get out of the village before they were caught with the plague.  
  
"Okay now lets see how far up this wall is." said Koushiro. One of the villagers placed a rock in the launcher then gave the thumbs up to Jyou who let go of the launcher. They watched as the rock went way up into the air then  
hit the wall and disappeared in thin air.  
  
Taichi gasped in shock as did the others were around them. "That's impossible it disappeared." he replied still hocked. "Well, maybe be if we launch it higher." Koushiro suggested. "Okay again." Taichi replied. The village placed a rock in the launcher. Jyou released it and it launched the rock into the air it went sailing right over the wall and landed on the other side. "Amazing it worked…now how will we get some one out of here?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"I'll go." Taichi volunteered. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Sora shouted at him, he turned and came face to face with Sora. "Well how do you expect us to get out of here? Some one has to volunteer." he replied. Hikari rolled her eyes. "Let  
me see something." she said.  
  
She formed a fire ball in her palm of her hand it grew to the size of a baseball then she launched it up wards it soared threw the sky and it hit the wall the exact same spot where rock had passed over. The group sighed heavily. "The wall seems to be alive some how." Jyou replied he scratched his head trying to think. a male villager stepped out from an house. "Taichi?." he asked. "Yeah who are you and want do you want?"  
  
"My name is Ishem." the man put his hand out to him. Taichi shook it . "I should  
discuss something with you…and your crew." he trailed off. 

******************  


**_Ishem's home…_**  
  
"We first noticed we couldn't leave this village last moon rise." he said. "And then the plague had started and villagers soon began to disappear into thin air, body and all." he told them.  
  
"Well that sounds as I said before, impossible." Koushiro replied "Well I think there's another thing at work." Hikari replied. "A thing?" Taichi questioned.  
  
"Something wants us here…and it who ever it may be put up that wall to keep everyone in." Hikari replied Sora nodded agreeing with her then left the room quickly Taichi stood up too and followed her.  
  
Sora pulled her sword from its sheath "Sora wait!" Taichi cried he followed her she began to slash at the wall with her sword repeatedly "Sora!" Taichi called to her. "NO, THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT!" she cried and again slashed  
at the wall.  
  
The villagers around at the time watched on. Taichi looked at them…then they began to disappear the more Sora kept on slashing at the invisible wall Taichi gasped he looked to Sora and grabbed her arm that she held her sword  
in. "Stop it now!" he told her. Sora dropped on her knees she was breathing heavily. "More people started to disappear stop it, you can't attack it." he told her. "I'm sorry, Taichi. I'm scared…" she got up suddenly and ran for it.  
her eyes were shut. As she ran small tear was running down either side of her face.  
  
"Sora! Come back." Taichi replied. He sighed and ran after her. Hikari, Koushiro and Jyou all sighed shaking there heads slightly.  
  
Sora stopped running there was no way for her to go anywhere so why run? Taichi was going to find her either way. She walked over to a log and sat down. Taichi came next he saw her seated at the log. He took a few breaths  
before heading toward her.  
  
"Sora, I know you're scared and I won't lie and tell you that I'm not scared cause am I too." he told her as he approached. Standing in front of her Sora looked up at him. "I know….I just would like another chance to see my family again, I don't want to fade into nothing." she answered.  
  
Taichi smiled as he sat next to her. "Me neither I'm too young too, so that's why we have to fight and figure out a way out." Sora smiled at him as well. "You know your right, I shouldn't be acting weak over this. Thanks Taichi."  
she looked at him "Any time." he replied Sora hugged him he hugged her back.  
  
a little chipmunk came up to them it chirped the two who were still hugging they both let go of each other hearing the chirping of the chipmunk and they both watched it. "Aw how cute." Sora replied she put her hands out to it and  
surprisingly it jumped into her hands. "It really likes you." Taichi pointed out. "Hmmm…." Sora thought she watched it, it looked as if it was trying to tell them something.  
  
"What is it?" she questioned it. "You're talking to it?" Taichi questioned unsurely. Sora studied the little animal carefully and gasped. "What?" Taichi asked confused. "It told me that at night a monster roams around the village, at day it takes the form of a human and there is a small hole in the wall where the Monster can exit the village." she replied.  
  
"Well let's go then." Taichi stood up the chipmunk jumped from Sora's hands and started to run off, the two followed it to a small path that led into a forest. "Okay…. what now?" Sora questioned Taichi. "Um…lets go it can't hurt  
us if we try it out." he replied. He went first. With Sora behind him surely enough they were out of the village. They walked down the path. "Why do I feel that this was some kind of trap." Sora whispered. She looked around carefully to spot anything unusual.  
  
There was a cracking above them both looked a branch was going to fall Sora and Taichi both ran back to the hole in the invisible wall…which was where the forest had started as they ran more branches kept on falling down the  
two broke out of the forest the looked back trying to catch there breath. "Someone doesn't want us to leave." he whispered staring back to where they had entered the forest in by.  
  
"You think?" she replied "Taichi!" Hikari's voice called "TAICHI! SORA!" her voice echoed through out the village. "Come on Sora…lets go." Taichi replied he offered his hand to her the two walked hand in hand to where  
Hikari was calling them from.  


***********

  
Jyou had turned grey coloured as the man in the hut he looked at his hand shocked. "Oh my god…I've got it." he replied, Hikari was calling her brother and Sora franticly. "Jyou they're coming." she told him. Koushiro stared in  
shock. Then felt funny himself and notice that he was going to disappear as well. "I didn't think my life would have ended like this." he replied in uncertainly.  
  
"Koushiro, Jyou!" Hikari ran to them. "Give Taichi our best." Jyou told her. "No you can't go. Your not dying." she cried. Taichi and Sora both arrived on scene now they dropped each other hands in shock seeing their friend were going to disappear. "Jyou! Koushiro!" Taichi cried they both disappeared. The villagers around them started to disappear quickly. "NO!!" Taichi cried.  
  
Hikari closed her eyes sadden but yet she felt something…. strange….it was coming from that bush she walked toward it slowly. "Hikari?" Sora questioned the younger girl. "I sense something like everyone that's vanished is still  
here." she said calmly she stopped in front of the bush and put her hands up in front of herself slowly a faint of image of everyone that had vanished appeared in the bush…Sora gasped. "Taichi, they're still alive…they're not gone." Sora told him, he came over to her looking over her shoulder. "Hikari can you get them out?" Taichi questioned.  
  
"I don't know…I can try." she replied. Hikari began to concentrate. "Hikari!" Taichi cried suddenly she turned grey in color, "Hikari…I love you." he told her hugging his little sister. "Don't worry Taichi, I'll be fine we all will." she told him. Soon after that she disappeared. "Taichi…" Sora put her hand on his shoulder. She was turning grey like the others. He  
turned around see her the same grey color that his sister was. "Sora no, not you too. Don't leave me." he said. His voice was cracked, it felt like he was losing all his friends. "It's okay Taichi, I know you will rescue us some how." she smiled at him before she too disappeared.  
  
Taichi let one tear roll down his cheek and growled angrily "ALRIGHT COME OUT YOU MONSTER!" he shouted he looked around the empty village, the sun was setting and maybe if what the chipmunk said was true that the monster comes out at night in his true form…but yet it wasn't night, the sun was setting giving the sky an orange-ish color to it.  
  
"I SAID COME OUT!" Taichi shouted again.  
  
Then a man came out of the house he looked at Taichi. "Ishem? I thought that I was the only one left?" he asked confused. "Oh you are…Captain Taichi." the man replied in a strange voice. It startled Taichi a bit. "You're the  
monster…that took my friends." Taichi said in a low voice. "Yes…and I think it's time I need another host." he replied. Within an instant Ishem's body opened and a creature came out. He looked like a giant brain with long  
tentacles, and had one eye.  
  
"With you as my host Taichi…I could spread around the world and eating peoples souls…from all over the world." it replied to him. "Never, I won't let you have me with out a fight." Taichi replied he pulled his sword out. "Nothing can kill me expect for the sun but that won't happen cause I'll kill you right now!" the creature slung his tentacles out at Taichi. He slashed them with his sword severing them from the creature's body. But new ones just grew in replacing them.  
  
Taichi looked at hay wagon there was a sheet over top of it and torches for either side of it. The creature tried to grab him but Taichi ran toward the wagon and grabbed a torch, he turned quickly and held it out in front of him.  
The creature backed away from him and the torch.  
  
"You can't hide its inevitable I will catch you!" it told Taichi. "Maybe so…" he trailed off he pulled the sheet off of the wagon of hay and held it out the torch still in his hand. "I surrender." Taichi replied, his eyes gave a sort of sincerity, the creature began to approach Taichi who then threw the torch onto the wagon of hay and it exploded into flames that raced high into the sky, the creature having it's eye on the fire was caught off guard as Taichi threw the sheet on top of him, Taichi quickly tied the ends together with string.  
  
He dragged the now bag to the catapult and put it on to the launcher with a few rocks. Taichi turned the contraption toward the setting sun. "Have any lasts things to say? …No? Oh, okay." Taichi then launched it and it sent the bag flying into the setting sun when it began to burn up into flames, and then burned to nothing more then ashes. It created a pile of ash.  
  
Taichi walked over to pile of ashes and kicked it. He quickly turned around and saw that everyone was back. They were all back.

  
Sora ran up to Taichi she hugged him then she pulled away slightly and planted a kiss on his lips, the two had their arms wrapped around each other and were kissing quite passionately.  
  
Hikari smiled watching. Then held her hand out. "Okay Koushiro pay up." she said. Koushiro sighed. He didn't think they would be kissing like that this soon. He reached into his pocket. "Although it's best that Taichi moves on."  
Jyou said "Very true." Hikari replied. "This only makes me less richer." Koushiro replied.  
  
"Hey this is only half of what you owe me!" Hikari exclaimed. "Egh…you see that's all I have on me now…but I'll get you more on the ship I swear!" Koushiro replied fast. "You better or else the price doubles." she threatened. "Hey since when did you have the right to do that!" he replied angry. "Since I've been Taichi's sister." Hikari replied. Jyou began  
cracking up laughing at them argue over the money.  
  
Sora and Taichi were still lip lock, they slowed down the kiss and stop and both quickly pulled away to arms length. They both looked at each other shocked. "I..I mean…good …job in…. defeating…. the monster." Sora said in shock.  
"Yeah of course." Taichi replied the two shook hands and quickly turned around way from each other and walked in opposite directions obviously flushed and embarrassed at the same time.  


****************

  
**_Later on…._**  
  
"I want to thank you, Taichi." Ira said as she came up to him and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Well it wasn't a problem…really since we were stuck here ourselves." Taichi replied Ira left to go to her father then Sora came  
up to him. Her arm's crossed she watched Ira then looked at him. "What was that for?" She asked.  
  
"She wanted to thank me for helping her village." he replied. "With a kiss?" she asked. "I guess it's her way of thanking people. But the I've had better kisses as of late." he replied hinting to the kiss Sora had given him earlier. They both eyed each other knowingly then walked to where the rest of their crewmates were.  
  
"I thank you all for helping us." Ira's father told them. "It's no problem really." Hikari replied she blew at her nails. "Exactly as what she said…now come on we better be getting back to the ship with these supplies." Taichi  
replied. "Thank you for the supplies as well." Sora called back to them. The villagers waved as they head back to the long boat with supplies. 

**_To be continued……._**


	9. Chapter 9

****

**The Night n Gale Chapter 9 **

****

**_  
_**It was a clear sunny day, Sora held a fighting stance she held her sword out at her opponent who in turned was Hikari who is also maintaining a fighting stance with her sword out as well. The two jousted, the clanging of metal echoed through the field, as they play fought. 

"Come on Sora…are you too love struck with my brother to fight?" Hikari questioned she blocked the sword easily. "Love struck! I don't think so." she answered. Sora slashed at her but Hikari made the block. "Your forgetting my father taught me to battle Sora…as he taught Taichi." Hikari answered. 

"Excuse." Sora answered she quickly battled her then knocked Hikari's sword out of her hands it fell to the side and Sora put her sword to Hikari's neck. "I win." Sora said smiling Hikari laughed pushed Sora's sword away from her then picked hers up and put it back to its sheath. Sora did the same the two strolled along the path as they had been doing before the small practice fight. 

"Your lucky that I was a little rusty with my sword other wise I would have beaten you." Hikari answered she eyed her friend. "Sure you would." Sora glared. "Ah…but I want to ask you something…. what possessed you to kiss my brother like that last week?" she questioned Sora blushed. 

"Should they're be a reason to kiss your friends?" Sora questioned rather awkwardly. "That my friend isn't a friendly kiss, you won't go around kissing Jyou or Koushiro like that would you?" she pointed out, Sora fumed silently. 

"I don't love your brother." she exclaimed heatedly. "Then what do you think his as a Friend? Cause after that kiss…I don't know friends is such a good word to put it as." Hikari told her. 

"Why do you want to know?" Sora asked. "Because as his sibling I want to know. He was really upset after Lila passed away…she was his first love after all he never really gotten over it until you came." Sora listened to her words carefully. "Really?" she asked. 

"Really, and you should believe me I knew him since forever." Hikari motioned with her hands. "Aye, that's a given." Sora said she looked around the forest area and sighed. "To be honest I don't know what I feel for your brother." Sora whispered she looked off again into the forest. "You don't know I'd say that kiss told me that you do love him." she replied. 

"Hikari I only known him for what five months or so!" Sora shouted angry "Okay, just relax I don't mean to push…I'm sorry." she answered. As the two talked and walked through the forest they didn't realize they walked into a trap…made by fairies. 

Hikari stopped she grabbed Sora arm holding her in one spot. "What's wrong?" Sora asked "We just passed a magical barrier…. it's nature magic, fairies…" she trailed off she looked around the area suspiciously. "Hikari I don't think…" she stopped Sora from speaking "Fairies are real…they are really clever and tricky. And they like to play with human's." Hikari replied seriously. 

"Then what do we do? Sit here like sitting ducks?" Sora suggested. "No…cause they have something planed for us." Hikari replied. "Great." Sora whispered. 

**************************** 

"Taichi was it such a good Idea to send Hikari and Sora off alone?" Koushiro questioned, "Sure it was Sora and Hikari can take care of themselves." he answered. "You see that's not what I'm worried about…just worried that they will get into trouble." he told him. 

"I doubt they will get into trouble, beside they'll be fine we have to go and get the rest of our food from that village now stop complaining." Taichi replied he pulled the rinds on the horse stopping the carriage. "I have to got to the washroom." he replied hopping off the carriage. 

A few seconds later he returned…and they carried on to the path to the small city that they will be getting food and water from. 

"Taichi I think we got some trouble." Koushiro replied there were three men standing in the way of the path and they look liked thieves. "This shouldn't take long then shouldn't it" Taichi replied. "Aye but were severely out number three against six." Jyou mentioned. "Six?" the two asked "The other three are hiding in the bushes." he told them again. 

"Very well…we are all good swordsmen…we can defeat them easily." Taichi replied, once their carriage was close enough Taichi stopped it. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked the three men. 

Three other men came from the sides of the carriage. "Get off the carriage this instant!" one growled at the three boys. "What so you can rob us blind?" Koushiro questioned with a hint of anger. "Exactly." the man said. 

"No fret Koushiro…they want to go ahead." Taichi stood up from the carried and got down. Koushiro and Jyou followed his lead as they both stepped off the carriage. The thieves pushed them aside and started to comb through the carriage. 

Taichi, Koushiro and Jyou pulled out their swords holding them to the backs of three of the men. "Step away from the carriage." Jyou whispered. 

Taichi kicked down his man, Jyou and Izzy it render the three thief's unconscious. The other three thieves pulled out their swords. "Prepare to die!" one shouted at Taichi. 

There was the clanging of metal sounding the three thieves were fighting Taichi, Jyou and Koushiro. 

Jyou blocked the blows from the thief's sword easily. Jyou then slashed the sword away from himself the thief he fought only tightened his grip on to his own sword he too holding it steadily, Jyou took the opportunity and attacked the thief he blocked most of the hits from Jyou's sword. Jyou tripped him making him fall to the ground, Jyou brought the sword down on the man but he blocked it. 

Koushiro was trapped against the wagon the thief took swung his sword at him, Koushiro ducked as the blade hit the wood. He stood up again then the thief took another swing at him Koushiro ducked again, and it hit the wood once more. This time Koushiro kicked the legs out underneath the thief and he fell, Koushiro got back up then finished the thief off. 

Taichi ducked as the man he was fighting kept making wild swings at him each time. "You think you can do better then that?" Taichi asked with out warning he got a small slash on his left arm. "Oh that was bad of you to do that." Taichi attacked the man their swords were in a lock the thief kicked Taichi's legs from underneath him sending Taichi falling on his back onto the ground. 

The thief took his sword and was about to bring in it down on Taichi but Taichi blocked it. Then with his foot he kicked away the feet from right under the man. "Die you boy!" he shouted at him as he got up off the ground, the man then charged, Taichi stepped out of the way and the man was sent sprawling into the grass. 

Jyou got pushed back by the thief's foot, which gave the man a chance to get up. "Why don't you just give up?" he questioned angry he stared at the man. "Because I won't lose to a boy like you!" he angered and dove at Jyou, whom moved out of way the man went by and Jyou took his man down with the sword. 

Taichi sighed; "You couldn't be any more worse off then that could you." he told the thief who was till in the grass. The man came at Taichi at a walking pace Taichi held his sword out they clanged swords again Taichi kicked him down then drove his sword into the thief's chest. 

He pulled his sword out of the thief and then walked away from the scene. "Well…. that was interesting while it lasted." he replied he looked to Jyou and Koushiro. "And what makes you say that?" they both asked. "It was just a practice." he replied grinning. 

"Well come on before night fall hit's I hate to stay out here when it's dark." Jyou said to them they all agreed and they got on the wagon and started off toward the village once again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hikari…come on I don't want to stay here not moving for the rest of my life! It's almost night fall and if we don't go back Taichi and them will worry." Sora complained. "No, Sora I'm serious fairies are trouble." she replied. 

"I don't care about some stupid little fairies! I just want to go back to town right now!" she cried annoyed. "Sora…take that back" Hikari whispered to her harshly. Sora rolled her eyes. "No" 

"Sora…" 

"No I will not." 

"So we are stupid huh?" there was small firefly like lights around the area they circled the two girls. "What do you think Lily?" one asked. "I don't know." was a reply. The two girls were shocked they watched the circling light going around them. 

"Sora…we are in trouble." Hikari whispered. "Do you think we can escape?" Sora wondered although she knew the answer to that question already. "I doubt it." Hikari said. 

"Miha, Miha, Miha." they chanted over and over again as they encircled the two girls. "Um Hikari got any Idea what they are doing?" Sora questioned. "Casting a spell?" she said more in a form of a question then anything else. "You don't know do you." Sora replied rather dryly. "Nope." Hikari sighed. 

The fairies that encircled them then went over top of them and sprinkled some kind of dust on top of Hikari and Sora they both sneezed "What the heck did you sprinkle on us!" Sora cried she sneezed again. 

The two shrunk to about three inches tall…they didn't notice until one of the fairies landed on the ground. "Have fun being small!" the little fairy commented and flew off in a daze of light. 

"Oh…no…. we'll never make it back to the town on time." Sora cried, she dropped on her knees. "And I certainly don't want to be small for the rest of my life!" 

"Don't worry it's a good thing I know a spell to make us to our regular human size again." Hikari reassured. "You do well come on and hurry." Sora rushed her. "I can do this if I'm relax. Don't rush me." 

********************************* 

The sun had began to set when the boy returned to the village they decided it was best to finish bring the various food items to the ship tomorrow. "Um…where did Sora and Hikari go exactly?" Taichi questioned. 

"This was exactly what I was afraid of…. those two have two minds of there own and you never know what kind of trouble they can get into. And I warned you didn't I." Koushiro said to Taichi who wasn't worried. "Stop your worrying I'm sure they are okay. Just being held up somewhere." he replied he sat down. "Anyone up for a game of cards?" Taichi questioned his two friends. "Your on." Jyou replied and took a seat at the table. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"I don't know what bothers me more that you're a witch that can't remember spells or that you don't know how to use a sword." Sora complained as they walked through the brush that were twenty times taller then themselves. 

"Sora are you sure it's this way?" Hikari questioned as they kept walking. "I'm pretty sure it's this way we did come from this direction we just have to keep following our foot prints through sands and dirt." she took a step the fell. "SORA you okay!" Hikari ran to help her friend up. "I'm fine…I just tripped over my footprint that's all." she replied. 

Hikari sighed, "Look I know I have a spell that will help us get back to our original size "And if you don't?" Sora asked. "There is no if I don't…cause I do…I just don't remember it. Maybe if I try again." Hikari suggested she stopped and closed her eyes. 

"From magic's affect return us to our regular size!" Hikari opened her eyes only to find nothing happened. "Great…we still have to go to the village there has to be an easier way." Sora said Hikari looked in thought. "Well I got a spell that makes things able to fly….like a blade of grass." she replied. 

"Excellent I'll cut one down." Sora took her sword from the sheath and cut down a blade of grass it fell to the ground, then Sora cut a smaller piece and hauled it over to Hikari. "Al right here's our magic carpet. Now make it be a flying magic carpet." Hikari rolled her eyes at Sora. "Really…can you stop being sarcastic all the time." she told her. 

"It's hard to Hikari…really it is." Sora answered. 

Hikari closed her eyes and chanted over again. "The piece of grass that is in front of me make it able to fly." With in a few seconds the grass began to levitate in front of them. Hikari opened her eyes. "They're it worked see." she commented. "I see now come on and get us back to the village before the boys begin to worry." Sora said getting on. "Right" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Taichi walked to the girl's room he knocked on the door. "Sora, Hikari?" he called for them but there was no response. Taichi sighed then knocked on the door again. "Is anyone there?" he asked again. Taichi turned the knob of the door but it was locked. 

"Okay so there not here yet…. nothing to worry about Taichi." he told himself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hikari and Sora landed on the windowsill of the boy's room. Koushiro and Jyou were eating some food, the door opened Taichi came into the room. "They're not in there rooms?" Koushiro questioned. "Nope…but not to worry…they'll come back." he replied. 

He took a seat at the table and started to eat the food they had ordered. "TAICHI! WERE HERE!! TAICHI!!!" the two screamed but there was no use. "How do we get their attention when they are stuffing their faces with food?" Sora asked angrily. " I got an idea." Hikari replied she began to form a fireball in her hand. 

"What are you doing with that?" Sora asked. "I'm going to hit Taichi with It." she answered. "Wait! You can't you'll hurt him…I saw how those things work." Sora replied grabbing a hold of Hikari's arm. "Ah so that proves one thing…you like him." she smiled evilly. 

"NO! AND Will you stop talking about Taichi I don't care what you do to him all right just get his or the others attention." Sora turned around and crossed her arms across her chest. 

Hikari laughed then created a small fireball in her hands and launched it at Taichi and it hit him in the back he jumped out of his seat. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Taichi shouted his mouth was full so it was hard for his friends to understand him. "What?" 

"You burnt me." he replied angry he left his back. "How can we burn you when your back is facing the window." Jyou pointed out. "But." Taichi turned to the window. 

"Another Hikari." Sora told her. "That's what I'm about to do." she answered she created another one and launched it, Taichi this time saw it and ducked and hit the table and both Jyou and Koushiro saw it as well. 

Taichi walked toward the windowsill he narrowed eyes two figures where jumping up and down. "Oh my god…you two come here and tell me what I'm seeing is actually right." Taichi replied watched the two girls. 

"TAICHI, KOUSHIRO, JYOU!!!!" They shouted at them all three were starring at them. "GUYS! Come on it's us!!" Sora growled angrily at them. 

"It's them!" Koushiro replied. "Holy crap…what the heck are you guys that small for!!" Jyou shouted. "We got into a bit of trouble…with fairies." Hikari explained Taichi frowned. "And you had to throw a fire ball at me?" he asked. "There was no other way…besides it worked didn't it?" Hikari laughed. 

"I told her not to but she didn't listen." Sora added. "Sure you did." Taichi replied looking at her. "Okay I would really like to get back to my original form…Jyou would be as so kind to get my magic book in our room." Hikari asked politely. 

"Sure, where are your keys?" he asked. "We have them…. they are kind of small.." Sora replied laughed a bit as she held the keys up. "Hey no problem I can knock down the door…if I need too." Jyou left the room. 

"Guys I can't believe you…. how did you get yourself into this mess in the first place?" Taichi questioned frowning. "I can ask you the same thing." Hikari replied pointing to his arm. "Oh that's nothing. Just a little fight that's all." he answered. 

"Sure…that's all." Sora commented. "I swear." he replied. "Okay I believe you." Sora replied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After a finding the right page and Hikari reciting the words the two were now back to their normal size. 

"Mmmm…that was so good! I didn't know you guys were both such good cooks." Sora replied sarcastically. "They wish." Hikari came up. "You know I could have decided to leave both of you the way you were before small and quiet." Jyou replied. "Hey that would have been a good Idea." Taichi agreed with is friend. 

"But then poor Taichi would have be missing both me and his beloved Sora." Hikari replied grinning evilly after she had said it. "We are only FRIENDS!" the two shouted in anger. This in turned made the other three laughed. "Right…what ever you say…Taichi, Sora." Koushiro replied he took a bite out of the apple that he was holding. 

"Even though that kiss wasn't really what we call a friendly kiss…" Jyou trailed off laughing. Sora and Taichi both were blushing faintly remembering that kiss. "SHUT UP!" 

**_To Be Continued….._**

_Next on The Night n Gale:_

Black Magic is back at work, Catherine has a village under her control…it uses her magic to be supported, and she has a protégée whose powers are equally as strong or maybe stronger then her own. Hikari is drawn to the village, because of the magical influence, Taichi, Sora, Jyou and Koushiro have to go after her and get her out of there. Will Catherine succeed in keeping her protégée or will the powers of good prevail? 

_Find out next time in_ **Chapter 10 of the Night n Gale.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! just a little note.....I'm still working on this story...don't worry about it not being left in complete! I plan to have made about 20 or so chapters for this fic. Sound good? well let me know...what you think please R&R ^_^   
** The Night n Gale Chapter 10 **

The Night n Gale sailed the calm seas the warms breezes swept over the sails making them ruffle in the breezes gently. Taichi was at the tiller taking on the stirring of the ship, Jyou, Sora and Koushiro sat on a few boxes taking a rest in sun. 

"Don't tell me Hikari's still down in galley." Jyou asked questionably. "I walked by her she looked like she was in some kind of trance." Koushiro replied he looked to Sora. "Sora wouldn't you mind to check on her?" Jyou asked of her politely. "Sure why notafter all she has been down there for awfully long time." Sora got up from her seat and walked down into the cabin.

She looked at her friend startled a bit. "Um Hikari? What are you doing down here in the galley reading your books? It's a beautiful day out you know." she said, Hikari looked up at her from her books. "I got to study them." she replied then turned her attention back to the books.

"Study what?" 

"The fairiesthey tricked me once and they shrunk us remember thatI don't want to happen to get sucked into a trick like that again." She commented still looking down at her book. 

"Your still on with the fairiesthat happened about four moons ago Hikari." Sora began she put her hands on her hips. "WellI could say the same thing with you and Taichi, I've never met two of the most stubborn people in my life that can't admit their feeling for the other." she said to Sora. 

"Wellyou can't force something like this to come out in the openbeside as I said a million times, Taichi is only a friend." Sora told her out flat. Hikari frowned "Okay sure" she replied getting up from her seat.

The two girls walked up on deck they joined up with Jyou and Koushiro. "Hikarigood you see you come out of the cabins." Koushiro said to her she stuck her tongue out at him. "I was doing research for you information, Koushiro." she answered then looked out over the sea. 

She squinted her eyes noticing an Island her eyes widened feeling an over whelming sense of magical present emitting from it. "Taichi! Taichi! Quick lower the draw boats, we have to investigate that island." Hikari replied with out taking her eyes off the island. 

"What? That's not part of the course we can't just stop everything and go to that Island." Jyou replied before Taichi could say anything. Taichi gave the stirring responsibilities to one of the crewmembers and then headed over to where Jyou, Hikari, Sora and Koushiro were arguing. 

"What do you meansomething going on over thereI can sense that a girls in trouble! Taichi tell him we have to stop." Hikari practically shouted at him. "Whoa, wait a minute someone's in trouble? How do you know for sure?" he questioned.

"Taichi it's women's intuition, we should know these thingsbeside I believe Hikari lets go." Sora put in after listening to them talk. "We can't really just stop to go on that Island." he began, Hikari sighed then grabbed Sora by the wrist. "Well if you boysdon't see fit to go help the person that is in trouble I'll just take Sora with me." 

The three boys looked at Hikari then to Sora "Come on we will all just go there thenalright." Taichi said to the girls. "But Taichi, we are already way behind" Jyou began. "We can take another side trip." Koushiro replied. "Because according to my calculation we will still arrive on time in Basura." 

"Good so you see we can go and help who ever it is that may need our help." Taichi said with a smile. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taichi, Koushiro, Jyou, Sora and Hikari hopped out of the long boat once they got to ankle deep waters and pushed the boat toward shore. "Ah I don't know Taichi this island is strange" Jyou whispered he looked around the place. 

"Your right Jyou and I smell black Magiccoming from there." Hikari pointed to the small village just off to there right, a heavy mist surrounded it. "Are you sure?" Sora questioned. "I'm sureI can sense good and bad magicthere is defiantly both in the same place" she said to them. "Well if you're sure we should go right now." Koushiro replied. 

"I'll go a head." Hikari replied with that snap of her fingers then disappeared into thin air. "HIKARI!" Taichi called annoyed. "How did she do that?" Koushiro questioned.

"I don't know but lets get a move on before she gets into trouble." Sora replied, they began to ward the village.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the Village.

Hikari appeared in the villageshe fell onto her knees nearly passed out because of the volume of magic she used to transport herself but luckily another girl was there to check up on her. "Are you okay?" she questioned Hikari, "Yeahjust a little weak." she replied.

Hikari looked around noticing the mist and that she and the girl where the only ones here. "My name is Mirawho are you I never saw you before." she questioned. "Hikari, I'm not from around here my brother captain's the ship The Night n GaleI sense strong presence of dark magic emitting from here." Hikari told her.

Mira remained quite "Yesyou can say that." she replied. Mira had long curly black hair, she wore a burgundy shirt that was baggy, and dark beige pants, she wore a medallion around her neck it had a ring that was had a star inside it.

"Why do you say that?" Hikari questioned. "Well because" she was interrupted when a lady and man came up to them. "MIRA! Come with us right this isn't." the lady replied she grabbed the girl by her wrist then pulled her away from Hikari and the man followed giving Hikari an evil glare. "HEY Wait!" Hikari stood up a little too fast and got dizzy, she sat back down on the ground.

"Something's up." she whispered "And I intend to find out." she got up this time not as fast and when after them.

*******************************

"Let go!" Mira cried she was pushed into the room by the lady, the man came shortly after. "How many times have we told you to not talk to strangers?" she questioned "Mildra, I wanted to help she looked sick." the girl explained. "You know how the mistress feels about you interacting with others! Why did you do it?" The man asked.   
"The woman she was new to the village." she tried to explain. "There is no excusedon't talk or go near her ever." the man told her angrily. Mira looked down at the ground then walked up stairs to her room.

She sat on her bed and looked at her mirror she stared at it hard, then the mirror cracked into pieces...

Downstairs.

Mildra bit her nails nervously. "We were too harsh." she replied. "The Mistress will have our heads if she found out that Mira communicated with an outsiderHow on earth did that lady get in here in the first place!" the man asked. "I don't know! Don't yell at me." Mildra declared angry. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"When I see her she is going to get it." Taichi replied angry as they walked closer to the village of Mist. "Taichilook at it this way, she was really excited to get to the village." Sora said.

"She is still in hot water." he fumed stocking toward the village. "Sora, when he's angry like this it usually means he worried to death." Jyou told her. "Oh I see." Sora smiled. "Taichi she'll be findyou really shouldn't be stressed out." she called to him. 

"I think he's ignoring you." Koushiro pointed out Sora frowned "He has been doing that for while" Sora answered annoyed. "Especially to me." 

"Oh no." Jyou groaned. "It's no time to start a fightwe have to go find Hikari." he explained to the two. 

The four finally arrived to the city of mist they looked at each other before they stepped through the wall of mist and into the city of mist. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikari slowly peeked around the corner making sure there was no one here, she turned the corner then came up to another turn she made sure first there was no one there, and sure again there wasn't. "What is this town a ghost town?" she whispered she walked back wards until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "AH!"

"Hikari! shhit's just us." Taichi told them quietly. "For crying out loud do u have to sneak up on me?" she asked. "For your information we didn't sneak up on youbeside I'm angry at you for taking of the way you did." Taichi told her, she waved her hand at him.

"Well I found a girl her name is Miraher parents or gardens are really tough on her for some reason. But the weirdest thing is that she has really strong magical powers, I don't get why she doesn't just toss them aside." Hikari replied she thought for a moment the other four did as well. 

"How about this we find Mira and we ask her herself." Sora suggested. "No, I doubt we will be able to." Hikari answered wearily. "What do you mean? It's the best shot we have of finding out what's the problem." Koushiro replied hastily.  
"No kidding, but like I said before her guardians are strict on her, very strict." Hikari again said, Taichi sighed Jyou watched him pace back and forth. "Fine then we have to think of a way to ask her guardians nicely why we should see her." Taichi spoke he sat down. 

A girl that looked like the one she talked to earlier was watching them Hikari saw he first. "Mira?" she questioned.

She turned to hear the familiar voice of the stranger that she had spoken too earlier before and this time that stranger was with four others. "Hikari is that you?" Mira questioned.

"Yes, yes it's me I want you to met these four hereThis is Taichi my brother, Sora, Koushiro and Jyou we belong to a ship called The Night n Gale. We would like to help you." Hikari looked at the girl and smiled. Mira look grateful then sighed, "Yes I need to escape this villageI know where the perfect place we can get out of here from." Mira motioned the five to follow her and follow they did.

They turned around a corner and saw a oval steel grate that covered a hole, Mira pointed to it "This is the only way to escape from the city of mist." she went over to it and pushed a brick in the grate opened up. "Please after all of you." Mira said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Howling twister blew into the peasants home the two caretakers held onto items that stood firmly to the ground once the twister stopped Catherine stood in it's place. "Mistress!" the two cried and knelt before her.

"Where is my protégée?" She asked charmliy and pleasant "She should be up in her room, I'll see her down." Mildra said she walked up the stairs to Mira's room and gently knocked on the girl's door.

"Mira. Catherine's here she would like to see you." After waiting a while and no response from the girl she turned the doorknob and opened the door up looking inside she gasped. 'She's gone! This isn't good!' she closed the door of Mira's room and walked down the stairs trying to think of a better way to break the news to Catherine.

"Mildra where is she?" Catherine asked cheerfully. "You see mistress." she began but with instant felt Catherine's evil glare ascended upon her. "She's not there is she?" she questioned quickly. "I swear to you mistress I have no idea where she went too." Mildra cried out begging to be spared of any harm that she may bring upon them.

Catherine bit her lip and stormed up the stairs to Mira's room, she blew open the door with her black magic and let out a scream of anger. Charging down the steps she stopped in front of the two of them.

"I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HER!" she shouted. "Mistress, we did I think she went to find the stranger." she cried. "Yes mistress she said that she saw a lady she talked to herwe don't know how that happenedwe knew that it was impossible for and outsiders to enter this village!" the man said he was shaking holding on to Mildra in shire terror.

"NO! GO FIND HER AND THE STRANGER!" she shouted he whirled her finger in the air causing winds to come swirling in to pick up stuff Inside the inn. "Yes we will I promise!" they cried the wind blew the doors open and the two scrambled out to find Mira and the stranger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Okay this is leading us where again?" Jyou asked as the six traveled along the narrow dark and damp hallsthe only light came from the various torches along the way. Other then that it was damp and dark and smelt awful.

"Out of the city of mist." Mira replied from the front of the line. "Aye and it would be any time soon that we will be out of here?" he asked. "No it's takes a while." she answered. "Great." He whispered. 

"Here we are I think we could take a break right here." Taichi said as they came to an oval room of sorts. "You'll excuse us won't you Mira?" Taichi asked the girl she nodded agreeing. "I'll keep her company so that she doesn't over hear." Jyou stated he walked over to her and started a conversation. 

"What now Taichi?" Hikari questioned her brother. "Are you sure this girl is in trouble.I mean she's too young to be in trouble.look at her." he replied looking over at the girl then back to Hikari.

"You my dear brother infuriate me sometimes. but I won't get angry at allbecause that girl over there as you put is in trouble her parents or guardian who ever they are, got angry with her for talking to meand to top that off, I sense an immense power eminating from herwho ever that is that she is running away from they must have a strong power as well." she replied.

Sora was confused and didn't know what to believe. "Well we should just keep going Taichiyou know till we get out of here and a way from the danger that Hikari says the girl is in." Taichi looked at her unbelieving. "You're taking her side?" he questioned.

"Taichi, I think Hikari's right about thisher sense of magic presence is remarkably good and if she senses strong magic then perhaps she's right." she said to him he turned to Koushiro. "Tell me you are thinking the same as me Koushiro?" He asked.

"Wellconsidering all the evidence and the eagerness in Hikari's voice I say she is right." he answered undoubtedly. "As a man of science you don't think it could be a little off?" he asked. "That's another thing I don't entirely believe in magicthere's always a scientific reason for everything." 

Taichi rolled his eyes up in the air and sighed "Alright we will help the girlbut I'm telling you that what ever you thinking it musten be more then a silly girl that is running from her guardians care." he answered he walked back over to Jyou and Mira greeting them. 

"He's so stubborn he won't admit that you're right" Sora whispered. "No kidding so are you I'm surprised that you agreed with me." Hikari replied. 

"I'm not that badplease." Sora answered crossing her arms across her chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Here they got out from this grate." Mildra pointed at the loose grate, Catherine strolled up to the grate and pushed it with her finger it fell off its holdings. "No one steals my protégés and lives to tell about it." she growled angrily. 

"Those of the dead arise from the ground and get after those who take what is mine!" she declared loudly and with a snap of her fingers the ground shook a bitthen stopped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay that was defiantly not normal" Koushiro replied as they all felt the ground move, Mira panicked "She knows" she cried. "Hikari you have to do something she knows." she repeated again.

"Wait who knows?" Taichi asked "The one who made this city." she replied. "And who's that?" Sora asked. "Never mind look." Jyou whispered shocked, six skeleton soldiers came up from the ground each holding a shield and a rusted sword and wearing rusted helmet. "Koushiro want to explain the science of these?" Taichi asked as he pulled his sword out. "With out a doubt I'd have to be alive before I could research some like this." he replied.

Koushiro dodge the rusty sword and watched it as it plunged into the ground, then taking his time he slashed in with his sword chopping it in half. The two halves of the skeleton still tried to go after him. He quickly slashed at them, into pieces. 

Sora swung her sword swiftly at the skeleton she fought and slashed it in half as Koushiro did. "Good, god." she cried and slashed it again chopping it into pieces. 

Jyou kicked his back in the walk and brought his sword down on itit fell apart at his feet. "Weird." he replied confused. 

"Help!" Mira cried, winds began to pick up in the room they were in Taichi was still fighting off his skeleton guy he jabbed the skeleton in the stomach then re realizing that it wasn't all flesh. He got caught off guard and knocked down on to his back. the skeleton rose above him and was about to bring his sword down on him when the skeleton fell apart at his feet. 

"You saved me Sora I owe you one." he replied Sora held her hand out to him, they both looked over their shoulder then the next thing they know their being blasted back by a force of wind. "Whoa!" they cried and were thrown against the wall. Jyou, Koushiro and Hikari were blown to the ground. "Mira!" Hikari cried. 

"You melding fools!" another voice shouted angrily. "I knew it was youI could sense a dirty sea dog around here!" Catherine cried angrily. "Nice welcome Catherine." Taichi replied trying to sit up. "I'm taking my protégé with me and there's nothing either one of you can do about it!" a whirled wind scooped up Mira and she disappeared leaving the crewmates alone. 

"DamnI knew it was her" Hikari trailed off she, Jyou and Koushiro got up and dusted themselves off. "And with a vengeance." Sora commented from behind them. "Well if that girl is going to be in the hands of Catherine we defiantly need to rescue her. Come lets go back to the city." Taichi said. All five ran back from where they had came from. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Catherine appeared back in the inn with Mira in her grasp. "Let go of me!" she cried trying to get out of her grasps. "Join powers with me now." Catherine demanded. "No I will never join youyour evil." she whispered.

"Who told you that? The sailor brats?" she questioned, "No one had to I could sense it." she answered with a glare. "Enough of the talk join your powers with mine and we will be invincible." Catherine replied. 

"No I will not!" she shouted this time. Catherine growled the squeezed Mira's arm tightly "If you won't I'll just have to make you chose." she snapped her fingers and they disappeared again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hikari was the first to step out of the grate they had original entered with Mira. Koushiro, Jyou, Taichi and Sora came after her. "Okay they couldn't have gone farso lets go right of here." Taichi replied going ahead first. "Taichi!" Sora frowned but followed him anyways. 

As they turned the corner they were stopped by a lot of people The two guardians of Mira they held weapons and there were many of them "Okay this is scientifically impossible." Koushiro cried. "It's all magic." Jyou replied. "That's right we just have to get the real ones first." Sora said looking around the court for any ways to get the illusions.

"Guys let me handle this." Hikari replied she readied herself then shot a white lighting blots out form her finger hitting the various mirrors that were around it once they were shattered it revealed the two real guardians of Mira standing out in the middle. 

Sora marched down he steps walking up to them holding her sword at their neck. "Now, both of yous what's the meaning of this?" she questioned, Taichi came up from behind Sora he pushed her sword hand down a bit. "Excuse her she's a little angry." he began, Sora glared at him. "Taichi!" she cried angry.

"Sora they're no need to scare the two look at themthey think your going to kill them." he replied pointing at the two. "Well if you just let me handle it." she began hint of anger in her voice. "If I let you handle it you would have probably have accused them of something unfair." he replied.

"I would have not!" she shouted. "GUYS!" Jyou shouted at the two, both turned to look at him. "Quit your fighting." he said to them. "Where did Catherine take them?" he asked the two.

"Hmm. no need to go any further." Catherine's voice echoed in the town's square. "Come out Catherine no need to hide." Hikari shouted. "Really.I don't know why or who gave all of you fools the right to interfere in my business." she answered hastily. 

"Well the girl need help to get a way from you. Wench." Sora replied. Catherine appeared on the steps that the five where on previously she held Mira by her arm. "Let her go!" Hikari shouted at her. "No. Not until she combines her power with minethen no one can stop me not even you Taichi." she replied staring at them coldly.

Taichi grouped his crewmates together. "I got a plantrust me on this one." he whispered. "Trust you on thisit better not be a crazy plan." Sora told him. "Nothing to worry about it's a good planjust watch." he looked up to Catherine. "Come Catherine you don't really want the girl she can't do anything for you. you really want me." he began. 

"You? Are you kidding why would I give up more power for you." she demanded him. "You love me don't you? How bout we trade Mira for me?" he asked. Catherine looked suddenly eager Taichi walked up to her she still held onto Mira then on impulse she pushed Mira down the steps and grabbed Taichi's by his hair. 

"What the hell kind of plan is that!" Sora shouted angrily at him, Taichi was trying not to yell out in pain because of Catherine grabbing his hair. Sora ran at Catherine but she disappeared, Sora ran just ran right through where they had been standing and ended up falling. 

Koushiro went to help her. "Sora let me look at your knees, you got scrapes." he replied. "No never mind, I'm fine." she answered.

Hikari and Jyou attended to Mira "I'm sorry that your friend had to do that for mehe shouldn't have." Mira replied looking down at the ground. "He's just stubborn like that." Jyou told her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She pushed Taichi way from her they were once again in the inn. "Is that any ways to treat me?" he questioned. "You have to promise me that you will marry and have our kidsdo you have any idea how smart our kids will be." She began smiling. "How about we just think about now." he replied he went up to her and kissed her. 

Catherine was to busy wrapped up in the kiss to realize what was happening Taichi pulled away noticing that the village was falling apart. She looked at him strangely. 'Ah so if she is distracted then the whole city falls apartinteresting.' he though then kissed her again, this time the building they were in started to shake and began to fall apart.

Catherine came to a sudden realization and pushed him away roughly. "You sea dog!" she shouted. "Your a pretty good kisser Catherineyou know. Why did you stop?" he asked confused, furious she knocked him down. "Don't play tricks with me!" she shouted.

"I might as well make this whole city crumbled with you and your crew in it so long Taichi." Catherine waved her hand the city began to shake and crumble she disappeared into thin air. 

Taichi ran out of the inn nearly getting squashed by falling debris. "Sora! Hikari! Jyou, Koushiro!" he shouted for his friends he ran toward where he last saw them and ran into Sora and ended up knocking her down and he landed onto of her. "Nice greeting Sora." he replied looking down at her she frowned and swatted him upside of the head. "Get off." she demanded angry. 

"I'm sorry okay" he begged. "What happened to 'Oh Catherine you love me too why don't we run of together.'" she mocked. "Come on you didn't really think I'll run off with her did you?" he asked still in the same position they were in. 

Jyou, Koushiro, Hikari and Mira came next. "There you are Sorabut what hell are you both doing?" Hikari asked, they two both got up quickly and very embarrassed. "Not what you were thinking." Sora told all of them. 

They then also noticed that everything had stopped shaking. and crumbling apart.

"What happened I thought that this place was going to fall apart." Taichi replied. "It was. but Mira with her magic is keeping this place all together." Hikari explained. "And she is strong enough?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I can still use my magic to repair the damage done." she replied. "Well that's good to know." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thank you for your help Hikariif it weren't for you, I couldn't have escaped Catherine's influence." Mira gave her a hug. "You welcome I knew some one was in trouble here but Taichi didn't believe meit's good thing I did come on my own." 

"Yeah blame me." Taichi said crossing his arms across his chest. "I help once I found out that Catherine was behind it." he replied. "Yeah you did. Thank you all for helping me." Mira smiled at them.

"Your welcome, we always come to the rescue of people in distress." he answered.

"We will be sure to take care of her in her teenage years as well." Mildra replied. "Bye maybe we will stop by some day to see how things are going." Sora called back. 

  
**To Be Continued**

**Next time on Night n Gale**

_After getting marooned on a sandbar in the swallow waters the crew decides to take a walk and look around on the Island which from there view point looks beautiful with many beautiful statues, the vacation turns out to be a nightmare when Sora and Hikari get are turned into statues themselves. Chapter 11 = The Night n Gale.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

The Night n Gale Chapter 11

Again it was a blistering afternoon the seas were clam and it was sunny with the clear skies. Sora sat on a crate writing a letter to her family back home. She glanced up briefly to look out over the ocean then looked back to her paper. 

A hand reached out and touched her on her shoulder causing her to jump off her seat sending the paper floating to the ground. "I didn't mean to scare you." Taichi replied Sora rolled her eyes. "Ya you didn't mean too. I believe you." she answered rather hostile.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude suddenly, did I say something wrong?" he asked confused. "Of course not." she walked by him down into the cabin, Taichi turned looking really angry. "Girls." he said to himself.

Sora walked by Koushiro who was going up on deck. "Hey Sora." he replied "Hi I'll be in my room if you need meand tell Taichi not to talk to me today." she shut the door Koushiro looked at the door for a moment puzzled before heading up the stairs again. 

"Taichi? What did you do?" Koushiro asked he as he closed the cabin door, he turned to his friend. "What?" he asked "Sora's angry did you do something to make her angry?" he wondered. "Why is it that when ever she's angry everyone looks at me?" he asked. 

They all stood quite for a moment, this got Taichi more angrier little angrier. "What I didn't do a thing she's angry for a reason unknown towhoa!" he cried as he was thrown to the ground the ship was brought to a jolting stop, Taichi ran over to the starboard and looked down into the water but he saw nothing that appeared to cause the ship to stop with a sudden force.

"Captain, she's run aground." Raul said to him. "What are you serious?" he questioned, he marched over to the port side of the ship and sure enough they were stuck on a sand bar.

"But how did we manage to get trapped like this Sand bars aren't that far out at sea." Taichi replied. "Taichi!" Sora and Hikari both came running up from the cabins below. "What happened!" Hikari cried. 

"The ship is stuck on the sand bar." he told her with hint of anger in his voice as well he looked at thought now. "Oh that's great." Sora answered him, "Well Maybe I could unstuck the ship with my magic." Hikari suggested. 

"No. leave it, we were going to get supplies from that island over there any ways." Taichi studied the Island. "But Taichi I bet I could move it." Hikari told him again annoyed with her brother. 

"Captain! She sprung a leak below deck." One of the crew shouted to him. "For the love of- lets see the damage." Taichi started to the cabin doors, the four watched him leave. "I'm not going down there. Koushiro go he doesn't yell at you." Sora replied.

"What do you mean? He dose soI'm not going down there, lets wait up here until he comes to a decision." Hikari crossed her arms across her chest and sighed, Taichi came back up on deck he looked kind of angry but either wanted to comment.

"Okay, here's the decision, we have to fix the leak, it's not that bad so we have to go over there and see if we can get some wood for the repair. On the mean time Hikari, Sora, Koushiro, Jyou and I will go over to that Island and see if we can find any wood." 

"Aye, Captain." And the crew got to work. "Lower the draw boat!" he shouted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The five walked through the brush, and finally broke through to a beautiful statue garden. Many of the statues were women. "Whoa." they all trailed off. "Remarkable, look at all there statues.." Koushiro said as he stopped at one of the statues tracing his fingers along it. 

"These statues are really beautiful.I can't believe how smooth." Taichi whispered Sora frowned. "You don't think that you might have fallen in love with the statue did you?."

Taichi looked at her oddly "No, I meant handy work who ever made these statues but be one heck of a sculptor." Jyou came up beside Sora. "I think there something more to these statutes.." he said to them. 

"I certainly hope you not suggesting that these are fake are you?" a voice from in front of them.

They all looked to the direction of where the voice came from. There was a man standing there, five guards each on either side of him. "No, I meant they were beautiful." Taichi replied he walked to him about to shake his hand when Sora budded him out then Hikari; both girls were smitten with the man. 

He took Sora's hand in his and kissed it. "I'm Vincenzo, who might you be?" he asked "I'm Sora, this is Hikari, Jyou, Koushiro. and Taichi." she pointed at him lastly he looked a little steamed but kept his cool.

Vincenzo took Hikari's and kissed it as well. "What my I ask brings you to this Island?" he questionedthe girls didn't answer since the were to busy looking at Vincenzo "I am the captain of that ship out there just a little ways off the cost, we were stuck on a sand bar and we came to get some wood for repairand too wait for high tide." Taichi told him.

"Very wellsince you are guests come and I'll treat you to dinner and entertainment." Vincenzo replied. "Sure." Hikari and Sora both answered, the girls followed Vincenzo, leaving the boys a little confused. The guards waited for the boys to catch up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taichi wondered into a room he saw a boy there. "Can I ask you some thing?" The boys attacked him with his sword, Taichi thinking quickly got his out and block the boy's sword. "Wait I just want to ask you a question!" Taichi exclaimed as he leaped out of the way of the boy's sword.

Taichi sighed then hopped onto the table, the boy took another swing at Taichi's feet, which he jumped over. Taichi then knocked the sword from the boys' hands. "Tell me what's wrong!" he demanded this time.

"Your female friends are endanger." he replied "Huh? How so?" he asked. "Vincenzo isn't as he says he is." he replied again, there was a parrot perched on the windowsill he made a squawk. The boy looked up and gasped. "I'm doomed!" he ran out of the room as fast as he could, Taichi looked up at the parrot it flew away he looked down againand thought. 'What is it that could have frightened him about that parrot?' he asked confused.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that after noon Taichi spotted his sister and Sora In one room they were looking at birds that were enclosed in a large cage. 

He frowned slightly he didn't like this place he didn't like the feeling he was getting and he didn't like Vincenzo, he marched right up to the two girls. "Sora, Hikaridon't get so caught up with that guy." Taichi whispered to them. 

"Of course you don't like him." Sora replied she turned her back to him he was about to comment, "Taichi is just jealous." Hikari stated simplify. "I am not! That guy is up to no good, and I'm trying to warn you just be cautious around him all right." he told the two.

"And supposed you are right for once and he is trying to do something. You shouldn't have to worry because we will beat him to a pulp if he tried too. Right Hikari?" Sora asked as she turned to Taichi's little sister who nodded "Right Sora. So Taichi there is nothing to fear off." 

"Hello ladies I'm glad you waited for me here." his voice echoed the three turned to see him Taichi frowned slightly. "Why Taichi.I didn't expect you to be here." Vincenzo greeted him. "Why? Can't I have a chat with my crewmates?" he questioned him. Vincenzo ignored Taichi's last comment and turned to the girls. "The servants prepared both of you baths." Four lady servants that had come with him steered Hikari and Sora away.

"Taichi see you at dinner time." Vincenzo turned around and left him there. 'Something is very suspicious about that guy. And I will intend to find out what that is." he whispered before leaving the room in hurry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Koushiro had a few rocks on a table, there was a bowl beside him and he was stirring it quite excitedly as well. Taichi then barged into the room.

"Koushiro I need your help!" he cried he stopped noticing his friend was in the middle of an experiment. "Koushiro what are you doing?" he asked confused. "This is amazing Taichi when we were on the beach I picked up these rocksand I crushed them in this bowl here and just added a few other things to it" he stopped as he continued to stir.

"And." Taichi asked him. "And I just have to light it." Koushiro took a tiny flame from the candle that sat next to him. "And if everything goes okay" he put the flame to the plate then explosion happened. "SUCCESS!" Koushiro jumped. Taichi was coughing from the dust that was thrown into the air after the explosion. 

"Success? it blew up!" he cried he coughed again. After the dust settled Koushiro began to talk. "That was the whole point to the experiment Taichi. It's called explosive powder, when you put a flame to it like I just did it reacts and explodes." 

Taichi frowned "And what good would this powder do?" Koushiro started to dig around. "Now I need something that could contain.ah...bamboo stalks." Koushiro took off out of his room leaving Taichi a little confused. 

"Okay never mind.I'll do it myself." Taichi left out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_That evening_**

Jyou, Koushiro and Taichi were seated at the table they were eating, Taichi had a bun in his hand and wasn't really pleased he took a bite out of the bun and chewed in an annoyed way, as he looked at Vincenzo who sat across from him and his crewmates.

"AhTaichi something the matter?" he asked him he took a sip of his wine. "Yeah there is something wrong" Koushiro put his hand on Taichi's shoulder. "Taichi." he whispered, Taichi groaned annoyed. 

"Never mind." he said. "Very well." Vincenzo looked to the doorway Hikari was stood there. "Amazing." he replied as he observed her, she was decked out in a strapless silk gown he hair done up in a bun, loose tendrils hung down. Taichi just looked at her annoyed, Jyou and Koushiro were staring until Taichi gave them his don't look at my sister like that or I'll kill you look.

"You over did you self Vincenzo, tell me something is there some kind of agenda you have planned?" Taichi asked. "Now why would I have an agenda planned?" he questioned him. Hikari took a seat one away from Taichi. "Come now Taichi, Vincenzo is a really nice guy why would he have an agenda?" Hikari questioned.

She smiled and looked at that the door. "Hey Taichi look." she moved out of the way Sora was at the top of the small stairs. Taichi looked at her the bun in his hand fell out of his hand and on to his plate he shook his head and stood up. 

She walked down the small steps, she wore a simple velvet dress her right shoulder was bare, the dress held up by the a thick strap on her left shoulder he hair was pined up and with two pins the rest just fell down her back. Vincenzo kissed her hand and guided her to her side of the table. Sora came took her seat beside Taichi. 

Taichi had sat down after she had rather reluctantly at first. "After words I was hoping maybe you girls would love to have a tour or guysif you're interested." Vincenzo asked them. "No thank you Vincenzo, it was a generous offer but I'll passI'm quite starved." Jyou replied. "Me too." Koushiro agree.

"Well Vincenzo Hikari and I still would like to have a tour." Sora told him, Taichi sat there with a miserable look on his face. "Taichi?" he questioned he looked at Vincenzo. "Yeah I'll go." he replied suddenly brightening up. "In fact I've seen all your beautiful statues around the palace and I wonder how you created themyou must have some really remarkable hand at carving." Taichi wondered in amazement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And this is the last hall of statues." Vincenzo stretched his arms to the many statutes that lined the hallway. "Wow, they are all wonderful Vincenzo" Hikari replied with a smile. "What's behind this door?" Taichi asked pointing to the door that was at the end of the hall. "That's my workroom." he told him.

"Do you mind if we go in and take a look? I would love to see the tools that created these magnificent statues." Taichi commenting quite obviously he wanted to snoop around. Sora who was standing next to him elbowed him in the gut. "What?" he asked.

"Don't do that! We are his guest don't insist to see something it's rude." she commented, "That room is off limits to anyone. I have works in progress in there that can not be seen until I have completed them." Vincenzo then extended his hand out to the girls who took his hand rather eagerly. "I'll escort you to your rooms." he said to them.

Hikari excused her self from Vincenzo and pulled her brother aside. "What's wrong with you? You better not be planning to get in to his workroom." she warned.

"Are you kidding meif my sister and my friend are going to be around some guy like that I'd like to know what he's up too." he whispered back. "I don't like this Taichi if you get caught" she trailed off. "I won't promise." they linked pinky fingers and nodded. 

There was a moanthey all looked at each other "Did you hear that?" questioned Sora, she turned to Taichi who just shrugged. "It wasn't mebut it did sound like it came from." he turned slightly looking at the statue that was to his right. "Her." he replied.

"Captain, I think your hearing things." Vincenzo told him. "But I heard that too." Sora replied, Hikari looked at the two of them. Vincenzo sighed for a moment. "I guess I owe you an explanationall three of you." he replied.

"The walls of this palace are haunted, if you hear voices or moansit's ghosts, nothing to worry about because they only can be heard in the halls." he told them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Later that evening._**

"Nothing to worry about he saysI swore I heard that moan come from the statues." Taichi thought, he pushed himself against the wall and slowly looked around the corner. Vincenzo's workroom door was right there so close, two guards stood on either side of the door.

Taichi brought his head back out of view Vincenzo emerged from his workroom. "Don't let anyone in this room." He ordered, Taichi pressed himself against the wall and was trying not to make a sound or even breath. Vincenzo had passed by the hallway Taichi was hiding in.  
Waiting for a few more seconds longer Taichi took a breath in then out. 'What do I do about the guards?' he thought in his mind, Taichi frown then noticing a round shield that was hung up right in front of him. 

He went up to the shield and carefully took it off the wall. He took a look back at the guards who weren't looking they were chatting positioned himself in the hallway he was hiding in and threw the shield down the hallway the guards were in. 

The racket drew the guards to the shield that was rolling down the hall it curved into the next hallway down from where Taichi was hiding, As the guards both raced passed him, he looked back at them then mad a dash to the door opened it and closed it slowly.

He turned around, all kinds of draperies hung all over the place it was once again everything as well as the entire palace was the color of the statues. "This is weird." Taichi said out loud he stepped down the marble like stairs down on the ground he looked around this workroom that Vincenzo said he created those statues. There where four tables of tools placed neatly in a line. He walked over to the three statues. 

Taichi heard the door begin to come open he quickly went over to the window and jumped on to the ledge and onto the ground. Vincenzo walked into the room he looked around and then took a seat at his desk looking at papers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


_**Next day**_

Taichi was seated with Jyou and Koushiro in his room. "Okay Taichi what is it that you need to discuss with us? Hopefully not your love life." Jyou replied with a smile. "Nogod I don't know why you guys think I like her!" he cried. 

"Never mindyou wanted to say something?" Koushiro asked. "Yeah I do, I think Vincenzo is a fake." He replied, this caused both Koushiro and Jyou to burst out laughing. 

"A fake how so?" Jyou asked holding the laughter in. "A fake he dose something to make statueslast night when we went on to this tour the statues moaned." He told the. "Taichi are you okay? I think your mind got messed when the ship got stuck on that sand bar." Jyou told him amused. 

"No for real I'm not lying." Taichi said he stood up when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" he hollered, the door opened partially reviling the same boy who Taichi had fought the other day. "I must warn you Captain Taichiyour female friends are great trouble." He said to him again.

"Yeah you told me that beforeI need more of an explanation." Taichi inquired. "I can't get into details but if you go out to the coast near the ocean there is a cave that should answer all of your questions.

The three boys looked at each other weirdly. "Cave? Where is it?" Koushiro asked. "Just t north west of the palace not that Far you will know it by it's sparkling stones" He said he looked up and spotted the parrot again. "Ito go!" he ran out of the door way and down the hall. "Boy, WAIT!" Jyou called he ran to the door to get the boy to stop but he had disappeared by then. 

"Again as soon as he saw that bird he takes off." Taichi replied in confusion. "A bird?" Koushiro questioned "Yeah, a parrot up there." Taichi pointed to the far window both Jyou and Koushiro looked up at, the parrot squawked and left. "Why would he be so scared of a bird?" Jyou questioned. 

"You got me." Taichi said. "Well let's check the cave out." Koushiro started to the door, the two followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outsidein the Palace Court.

"You two ladies look beautiful as ever." Vincenzo complimented the two. They smiled and took seats at the table. "Oh wow, that's a amazing lake. It's so beautiful." Hikari commented.

"Yes amazing I had this also installed after my queen passed awayit's part of her memory." He told them quietly. "Oh I'm sorry." Hikari apologized. "No it's okay it's been buried into the past he poured them a glass of his 'special wine' "Here you go ladies something to drink too."

"Now that you know some of my pasted may I ask you each a question?" he wondered as he poured himself a glass of wine as well. "Sure ask away." Sora smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Taichi are you sure that boy wasn't trying to pull a fast one on us? Because I certainly don't see a cave any were in site." Jyou complained to him they walked in line through the long grass until they reached a small cliff edge the stone sparkled. "Ah hathere it is." Koushiro ran ahead of them stopping onto of the sparkled stone he picked up some of the broken pieces. Taichi and Jyou both walked up to him and watched him. 

"This is what I need from my exploding sticks." Koushiro replied and began to put them in his bag. "Okay Me and Jyou are heading into there." Taichi told him and pointed at the hole.

Taichi pushed himself into the cave he grabbed a torch from the wall he walked along looking at the walls. Jyou next pushed himself into the small opening of the cave and hoped down. "Taichi?" he called around. "I'm here, just searching the walls for a clues." He put the torch up against it and found a symbol inscribed in stone. "What the" he squinted his eye to look at it even better.

"Maybe if I just bang it." He whispered with his fist he banged on it, yet nothing happened this time even harder. He felt himself go forward "AHH" screamed then landed with a thud on the other side of the wall, it closed behind him locking him in. 

"Taichi!" Jyou cried he went to the wall that his friend had just been. "TAICHI!" he called again.

In side the room Taichi got up he put the flames up to reveal a statue of the King, then millions of statues of soldiers. "Oh my god" he whispered he was completely in awe and didn't realize that Jyou was calling him. "TAICHI! Are you all right?" he called again.

Taichi shook his head he looked at the wall behind him. "Taichi!" Jyou shouted again. "I'm okay Jyou." He called back. "I was being to worry." He said. "Jyou you got to see this. "How do I get in?" he asked

"Look for a symbolpound on it as hard as you can." Taichi directed from the other side of the wall, he turned around to look at all the statues. The wall opened and Jyou came in the door closed on them boththey both looked at each other. "Well that was weirdwhat is it Taichi? You wanted to show me something." Jyou asked.

Taichi pointed out into the darkness and shone the torch out over the entire cave. "There's got to tons of statues hereif Vincenzo created them why are they all locked up in the cave?" Taichi asked. "No Idea, but I'm sure no one could have hand carved this muchand all be smooth with out the chisel marks." Jyou said he inspected one, Taichi went up to the wall behind the king.

"Jyou.if he didn't hand carve these that means he turned them to stone." Taichi whispered. "Well if that's so Taichi, Sora and Hikari are going to be his next masterpieces." Jyou said with worry.

Koushiro came into the came "Taichi!, Jyou!" he called for them. "KOUSHIRO!" the shouted. "GET US OUT OF HERE!" they called. "Hit the symbol on the wall Koushiro hurry!" Taichi called. Koushiro looked at the wallhe examined the wall and found the symbol he pounded his fist on it. "Owehmm a the solution." Koushiro went into his bag and dug out a stick he lit the end of it and put it down to the door. 

"STAND BACK GUYS!" he warned. 

Jyou and Taichi both ducked behind a piece of stone. 

**BOOM**

The explosion cause dust to rise Koushiro went into the cave, Jyou and Taichi ran out. "Well thank you." Koushiro said he ran back into direction they came from. "What's happening?" he asked. Taichi got out of the cave then Koushiro. "Vincenzo is going to turn Sora and Hikari into stone! We got to get back!" he called.

"I knew it Alchemy!" he cried "No you didn't you didn't even suspect it." Taichi called back. "Your rightbut lets hurry and save both of them." Koushiro replied panting a bit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora and Hikari both looked drugged they didn't suspect a thing. The parrot came and landed next to Vincenzowho looked at him "What is it?" he asked him, nodding Vincenzo stood up and walked over to a guard who was near the entrance. "Keep the guest away from the palace as long as you can." He replied, the guard nodded and left to give the news to other guards.

"Now back to businessand lets try to make the process quicker." Vincenzo ordered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taichi, Jyou and Koushiro were running threw the long grass when arrows came flying toward them they dodged them. "Archers! Take cover!" Taichi cried. They all hid behind the bush. "Damn it! We don't have time for this." He cried Taichi looked around for a possible solution.

"We have to surrender." Taichi said to his crewmates. "Surrender? Taichi come on I will not surrender." Jyou said. "No of course not just trust me on this. Koushiro do you have that toy still?" he asked Koushiro nodded and dug through the bag "Here what are u going to do?" he asked.

"Okay here's the plan." Taichi whispered it to them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vincenzo had Sora and Hikari both in his workroom, they stood on pedestals and he had put them in different poses. 

"There we are almost ready girls." He replied, both had there eyes closed and were out of it completely the drink he had given them earlier was drugged with a rare plant that gave Vincenzo the power to do what he wanted to them. 

He walked over to a fire pit where fire raged, he stuck his hands into the fire after five minutes, two gloves appeared on his hands he pulled them out. "My art work conspired of these glovesthese gave me the power to be the king of this Island." He walked over to the girls "And soon you will be part of my art collection girls" he replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taichi had taken off his white shirt and was waved it in the air indicating to the archers that they surrendered. Slowly and carefully the archers same into view. "Seven Taichi." Jyou replied "Okay good try to get them into on cluster." He whispered back.

"Okay come out!" the first guard replied The guards had their bows pointed at them, Taichi, Koushiro and Jyou all came out from behind the bush the stopped a few feet from them. "Drop you weapons!" he shouted at them. They did as instructed. "Good nowwhat do you have behind your back!" he shouted.

Koushiro lite the exploding stick that was attached to boomerang. "Drop it!" he demanded. "As you say." Jyou said he tossed it and in flew and landed behind them, the group of shoulders laughed. "Okay on three shoot them." The head guard said. "HEY, Wait a minute we surrendered!" Taichi cried. "Well you should have thought of it before. One, TwoTHREE." On three there was an explosion that knocked all the guards to there feet.

"To the Palace now!" Taichi cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The parrot landed on the windowsill of Vincenzo's workroom he squawked at him. Vincenzo turned to his bird. "What's wrong now?" he asked. "Oh I seewell it doesn't matter now cause there a little too late." Vincenzo walked over to Hikari first.

"You'll stat beautiful forever with what I will do to you." He whispered he gave her a kiss on her lips then put his hands to her face, instantly she was turned into stone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The doors are locked!" Koushiro cried. "VINCENZO OPEN UP!" Taichi shouted angrily he pounded on the door, no response. "Taichi move out of the wayI'll blast the doors open." Koushiro said taking one of his exploding sticks he placed at the base of the door and lighted it.

The three both got out of the way and with in seconds it exploded causing the door to open up the three charged in and were bombarded by guards. Taichi high kicked on guy and he landed back. A second swung his sword at him Taichi had ducked barely missing the blade.

Jyou slashed one guy in the gut two other ran toward him he moved out of the way and they ran into each other knocking one each other out. He punched on in the face sending him flying then High kicked another guard who was behind him.

Koushiro was pined against the pillar he duck after each swing of the sword the guard was taking at him. "Don't you think we can talk about this?" he asked. The guard swung again missing Koushiro "Okay I take that as a no." Koushiro kicked the guy in the stomach sending him down. Another came from Koushiro side and nearly tacked him to the ground he then butt ended him in the head with the end of his sword.

"Taichi! Go find Sora and Hikari! And take this!" Koushiro dug into his bag and threw him one exploding stick. "Okay!" Taichi slashed on guy and took toward the stairsone guard came at him they locked swords and Taichi turned around so his back was facing the wall and kicked the guard back making him fall down the stairs. 

Taichi continued up the stairs he got stopped by another guard, they fenced for a bit Taichi lost his sword then ducked as the guards sword came slashing just above him. 

He thought quickly and kicked the legs out from underneath the guard he fell then Taichi kicked him so he went rolling down the stairs. He bent down picking up the guard's sword and started up the stairs he finally reached the workroom.

"VINCENZO OPEN UP!" he shouted he pounded on the door. He looked left to right then turned around he got the exploding stick out from his pocket and lighted it.

  
Vincenzo looked at the door he then looked at Sora "Your such a beautiful girl." Whispered. He kissed her gently on her lips then putting his gloved hands to her face, turning her to stone.

  
The door exploded open Taichi jumped in. he looked aroundit was quiet he walked down the steps and noticed the statue of the boy that warned him that Hikari and Sora were in danger "Poor guy." He whispered he looked up gasped. "No" he cried he ran upto ths stone statue of his sister, next to her was Sora's stone figure. "No" he was near tears he ran his fingers of Sora's face, his hands dropped he balled them into fist as anger started to build up within him. 

"VINCENZO I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted.

"Is that so." Vincenzo replied from Taichi left. "Your a sick person this isn't art your stealing people's souls for your own selfish reasons!" he shouted angrily. "Taichi, Taichi. it is artthese right here are my prized positions. It's time that you too take that fated path as your two female comrades have." He dove at Taichi with the gloves, Taichi jumped up on the table.

Vincenzo slapped the table but Taichi had jumped off. "What's the matter Vincenzo? Losing your artistic flare?" he asked this only gotten Vincenzo angrier. "I'll get you! You sea dog!" he shouted Taichi ran around he blocked his way with a chair Vincenzo turn it to stone as it had touched his gloves.

Taichi ran up the stairs through the doors, Vincenzo chased him. "Come back here!" Vincenzo shouted at him. Taichi stopped looking for a way out... "Damn" he whispered he ran out on to a porch a dead end.

"Well, well. looks like I have you cornered." Vincenzo grinned; Taichi back into the railing he turned around looking down it was long way down. If he were to fall he would land on the sharp jagged rocks below.

He turned around to look at Vincenzo "Well you know what they say it ain't over till the fat lady sings." Taichi said "And she has." He dove at him; Taichi moved out of the way Vincenzo flew into the railing. Taichi unscrewed on of the metal poles from the railing. "Ah Taichi, don't go dismantling my palace I so hard worked on." He warned he turned around slowly.

"This isn't you palace Vincenzo you stole it from the original King and his Queen not yours." Taichi held the pole out pointing directly at Vincenzo "What are you going to do about it?" he asked. "Don't worry I will fix you." He warned he held it the pointed pole at him still. 

"Taichi!" Jyou and the other cameVincenzo was distracted enough that it gave Taichi the time he swung the pole into Vincenzo stomach like a baseball bat and kicked him over the edgeVincenzo hung on to the railing for dear life.

Taichi looked down at him. "Help me Taichi! Help me! I'll give you anything you want I promise." He called to him, "If I help you will you promise to turn Hikari and Sora back to normal?" he asked. "I promise!" he cried Taichi looked hesitant. Jyou and Koushiro watched him he lent his hand down Vincenzo tried to touch Taichibut Taichi grabbed his wrist. 

"Some how I knew you were going to do that." Taichi replied he forced Vincenzo's hand toward Vincenzo's face. "NO, Taichi don't do it please spare me no!" his cries for help were stopped as his own hand touched his face changing him into stone.

"Jerk." Taichi replied he turned and saw Jyou and Koushiro. "Nice work." Jyou replied patting him on the back "Yeah" Taichi trailed offthey looked down at the statue. It broke loose from the wrist and fell hundreds of feet toward the ground.   
"Hikari Sora!" Taichi cried he ran the two followed him. One by one the statues began to turn back to their human form including Hikari and Sora. 

When Taichi came down the stairs he gave his sister a hug "Hikari your okay are you?" he questioned. "Yeah Taichi why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "Sora. are you okay?" he asked she nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah I am." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Back on board the ship._**

"I got something for you and Hikari." Taichi said he had Jyou and Koushiro carry it over to where the girls and he stood. "Open in up." Taichi said to the girls. "Taichi what is it now?" Sora asked.

"Nothing just something for the two girls on board my ship." He said smiling. "Stop stalling Sora and open it up." Hikari told her. The two girls were dressed back in their regular clothing, they normally wore out while on board the ship. 

They opened up the chest. "Whoa" Hikari and Sora whispered in shock. 

They both put down the dresses and looked at him. "You didn't have to do thatreally, and besides us girls are tired of the fancy dresses." Hikari told him. 

"it was a present from the queen." He whispered. "For the two of you saving their kingdom." He said. "But we never did anything?" 

"You were jealous weren't you?" Sora asked him. "Of what?" he asked. "Vincenzo." She replied 

"I will admit no such thing." Taichi trailed he walked away. "Oh come you were too." Sora said beginning to bug him he followed him around the ship. 

Jyou, Hikari and Koushiro were laughing. "You know things don't seem to change with those two." Hikari replied. "Your right." Koushiro agreed.

_**To Be Continued.**_  



	12. Chapter 12

**The Night n Gale Chapter 12 **

The Night n Gale was docked at the Basura docks. Jyou, Koushiro and Taichi walked the streets browsing. "I thought you said we have to meet with the King, Taichi." Koushiro commented. "We do." He replied.

"Taichi! Come over here!" Hikari called him the girls were up a head of them and had apparently stopped at one of the vender stands. "They found something." Jyou said laughing.

Taichi and company walked to over to the girls. "Look at this" Taichi looked at it. "No way." He replied. "Taichi. he will be all mine." Hikari looked at him with pleading eyes. "Brother you won't regret it. I spoke with him he said he will be good." She told him utter most confidence.

"You spoke to him?" Koushiro questioned, "That's Impossible." He said to her. "Impossible to you maybe be but I did speak to him." Hikari said. "She is rightI remember when she talked to a squirrel in the village where everyone had that illness. It told her that a monster lived at the village." Sora explained.

"Aye maybe sobut doesn't mean you can have him." Taichi said a hint of uncertainly. "Here Hikari, I have a good feeling about this bird." Jyou gave her some coins. "Ten gold colds he is." The old lady said to them.

"Well then ten gold coins you have." Jyou put them out on the table; the lady took one and bit it. "Thank you very much." She said and gathered the coins into her pocket. The five now six went along their way to the palace. "That was very uncalled of you Jyou." Taichi said to him.

"Not at all there's something about the hawk." He replied. "Something?" Sora and Koushiro questioned. "Something as in good? Or bad?" Taichi asked.

"Good." 

Hikari held her new hawk buddy, he was on her hand of course she was wearing a handling glove so that his talons didn't pierce her skin. She watched his eyes intently she frowned. "I can't understand you." She whispered.

Taichi looked at her exasperated "I can't believe she is talking to a dumb bird." He commented annoyed so that neither Hikari nor the hawk heard him. "TaichiI think she really can talk to it. For real." Sora told him fatly.

"Butaw forget it." Taichi dropped the subject. "So what are we going to meet the King about?" Koushiro asked. "Something about Catherine I believe." Taichi said. "God that woman has nerves." Sora whispered as she started to grab onto the handle of her sword. With out no where a girl came running around the corner and ran right into Jyou and Taichi. 

"Whoa are you okay?" Jyou questioned the girl removed her hood "Quick you got to help me please! My friend he's ill!" she cried, she had long brown hair her eyes were hazel. Sora gasped. "Mimi?" she questioned. Taichi, Jyou and Koushiro looked at her. "Mimi?" they replied.

"Sora oh my god!" she gave her friend a hug. "What's wrong Mimi? Why were you so frantic?" she questioned. "No time to explain follow me." She ran the others followed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mimi lead them to a room, she unlocked the door and opened it. Yamato lay in bed he looked very ill, Sora ran to his bed side felt his head. "Oh my godYamato?" Sora knelt down beside his bed. "What's wrong?" she asked frantic. Taichi was a little jealous. But he knew that he shouldn't be because Yamato was her best friend only. 

"Sorahere." he whispered, his eyes closed there was a damp cloth on his forehead. "I don't know what happened we came here to Basura to get married. The second day we where here he started to develop these symptomsI don't know what to do." She cried.

Hikari's hawk flew right next to Yamato bed and sat there. Hikari came up to him. "Maybe just maybe I can heal you." She replied Sora stood back with Taichi, Jyou and Koushiro. Mimi was on the other side of his bed. "Hikari are you sure you know what you are doing?" Taichi questioned his sister. "Of course I do or else I would have said that I could." She told him.

Hikari concentrated she had her hands over top of him just above him not touching him. Hikari closed her eyes white light started to form underneath her hands. She stopped suddenly and fell, Koushiro grabbed her before Hikari fell to the ground.

Mimi gasped, "Is she okay?" she asked. "Yeahshe just passed out it's regular of her to do that when she uses up too much of her magic." He said Taichi angered. "What do you meanto heal him it took that much energy from her?" he asked. "I guessbut I again don't believe in magic." He explained.

"God Taichi you realized this now?" Sora commented. "No. never mind." He said pushing off the subject. Taichi walked over to the window of the room he looked out, Sora eyed him in the corner of her eye then turned her attention to Hikari who was coming to. 

"Hikari?" Jyou asked he looked her in her eyes. "Yeah" she whispered tiredly. "Are you okay?" he asked her holding her up by her shoulders. Hikari frowned she shook her head a bit and swallowed. "Yeah fineYamato is cursed I couldn't cure him something or some one is making him ill." Hikari explained.

"No." Mimi cried she took his hand in hers. "He can't die I love him too much." She whispered Sora looked away tears threatening to fall. "Hikari do you know who's behind it?" she asked not looking at her directly. 

"Black magic of some kind." Hikari said. "It better not be Catherine." Sora whispered heatedly. "I don't know, it's weird." She replied she closed her eyes and thought for a moment.  
"Nonot Catherine darker then her magic." She whispered her eyes still shut. Taichi turned and walked over to where they were all. "What else can be more darker then her." He asked. "The devil himself." Hikari said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Somewhere_**

Catherine watched as Hikari said that last line she grew angry and threw stick that was in front of her onto the ground "YOU SAID YOU DIDN"T GIVE YOURSELF AWAY!" she shouted angry. "Hey, hey little miss you throw quite a tantrum." Scratch told her he smiled and patted her on her shoulder. "Get you filthy hand off of me." She demanded.

"A little catty aren't we." Scratch teased. "SHUT UP!" she screamed. "Relax girl, I'm doing my job so they figured out someone evil is behind it but they can't tell who it is can they." He said and laughed he then vanished. "I do what I fancy Miss. Temper tantrum." His voice echoed.

"Father! He is very incapable! Why did we side with him." She demanded, "He's going to restore my head back to my body is why. You want that don't you darling? Then when I'm back to my full self then we can concur the world." Seroas told her a sly smile appeared on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That's is impossible as well!" Koushiro exclaimed, "Why isn't it? That's what I'm feeling." Hikari told him. "The devil can't possibly exist! There is no scientific facts." He explained.

"Scientific facts or not my fiancé is sick, how do we help him if she couldn't heal him." Mimi said to them. Sora looked to Mimi and Yamato then to Taichi. "Taichi, there's got to be a way we can't lose him he is one of my best friends." 

"Wait I think." Hikari got up and went into Koushiro's bag of supplies and pulled out her book she sat down at the table and looked through it. "What are you going to find in there?" Jyou asked he sat next to her, he watched her look through the book. "Maybe there is a way to reveres what ever has taken him ill." Hikari whispered she read through the spells. 

"We'll do something Sora." Taichi told her, Sora hugged him. "Thanks Taichi." she whispered Taichi closed his eyes. As they held each other for a while until realizing what they were doing and pulled away quickly. "Sorry." They replied at the same time.

Mimi watched the whole thing unfold, as did Yamato "See Yamato she was in good hands." She whispered to him quietly so none of them heard them only he did. Yamato nodded agreeing. 

"I found something!" Hikari announced, she eyed the page carefully. "Yes this is it." She said then brought it over to the bed.

Koushiro was still a little skeptical of the devil theory, and just stood their hands across his chest. "When will everyone realize magic is non sense." He watched from the end of the bed. 

"Okay here it goes." Hikari said to them she got herself ready at Yamato's bedside she stood holding the book and began to recite the spell.

"Hagar, Imo, geza. Hagar, Imo, geza. Hagar, Imo, geza. Hagar, Imo, geza. Hagar, Imo, geza. Hagar, Imo, geza. Hagar, Imo, geza. Hagar, Imo, geza. Hagar, Imo, geza. Hagar, Imo, geza. Hagar, Imo, geza." 

A screeching voice was heard, it screamed of agony "NOOOOOOOOO" then the voice diminished. 

Hikari opened her eyes looked at Yamato. "Are you okay?" she asked Yamato could now sit up, he walked to Mimi picked her up and swung her around once. He put her down. "Yeah I feel like nothing ever happened to me." He replied. Sora laughed and gave him a welcoming hug. "My god I'm so glad to see you both." She replied a big smile on her face.

"We are too believe mehow long has it beenabout almost nine months since you left home, what have you been doing all this time?" Yamato asked looking at her. "Mimi, Yamato these are the crew I joined. I assume you already know who this is. We have been quite busy." She pointed to Taichi. "No actually I forgot." Yamato said Mimi shook her head "No, no I remember him your Taichi." she said.

"Yeah Tai-." Taichi was interrupted by Sora. "This is Captain Taichi now of the Night n Gale. The girl right here is Hikari his sister, that's Koushiro very, very not on the magic side, and that's Jyou very level headed person." She replied.

"Sora, how could you forget this guy?" Hikari asked pretending to be angry at her she held her new pet up. The Hawk squawked. "And that'sHikari you didn't name him. What is his name going to be anyways?" she asked

"Kuro." She said smiling. "God, and now the bird is part of the crew." Taichi replied looking annoyed at it. "Taichi's is just finding it hard to accept the bird as a new member." Jyou put in. "I am not I just don't think that a bird is going to stay well on a ship." He replied.

"Sure it took you long enough to agree to it." Hikari put in. "As you must know we are running late on a meeting" Koushiro trailed. 

"Oh man, let go guys quick." Taichi left. "Taichi I'm staying but give my regards to the king." 

"Sora we will come back here later okay." He told her before he left. "Okay Taichi." she smiled and waved at him, after he had left. Mimi smiled at her friend "Sora is there something you want to tell us?" she questioned. "What do you mean? There is nothing to tell you about." 

"Taichi." she trailed off. "Taichi? What about him?" she asked confused. "Come on your denying it now." Yamato said "What am I denying?" she asked. Yamato and Mimi frowned. "Taichi and you there is something going on isn't there?" they both asked. "Ugh.not this again I get it on a daily on the ship I don't need it from you two now." She replied.

"You can confide in us can't you?" Mimi questioned. "Nothing so more then a kiss happened and nothing other then that will happen." She replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ah so you are Yagami, Taichi." the king extended his hand out to Taichi who took his hand and they shook. He turned to Jyou and Koushiro shook there hands as well and hugged Hikari then kissed her on her hand. 

"Welcome to Basura. I'm and King Tobruan" He greeted them; the king frowned suddenly realizing something. "Excuse me I don't want to seem rude but you said there where five of youbut there is only four care to explain?" he asked. 

"Yes sir, well we are missing one crewmate she had some personal matters to deal with. She wanted me to let you know that she regrets not being able to meet you." Taichi said to the king who nodded understandingly. "Well that's fine." The King walked over into the big dinning room.

That image of them appeared in a large bowl that had water in it. "Humphhe failed." She replied then knocked the bowl off the table. "Father I'm off to do something after all they did leave behind Sora." With the snap of her fingers she was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Well then when did you guys decide to get married?" Sora questioned them as they walked around the city. "Um a two months back." Yamato said. "That's great dose that mean I get to see the wedding?" she asked. "Sure and if you bring you're your friends it will be fine." Mimi said smiled as she held Yamato's hand in hers.

A lady walking with a black hooded shawl walked right into Sora knocking her down. "HEY WHAT GIVES!" Sora replied she got back up was ready to pull out her sword out on the lady but through better of it. "You should watch where you are going." The woman replied and walked away from them. 

"Sora you okay?" the two of her friends questioned her, Sora eyed as the woman turned the corner. ".yah." she trailed off. 'Something about her.' Sora thought. "Well come on let's go back to our room." Mimi suggested. "Okay you guys go ahead and I'll meet you later." Sora suggested to them. "Okay Sora. Bye." They waved at her and left there own way. 

"I'm not giving up till I find that lady." Sora went the way the lady had gone. As Sora turned the corner into the ally way the lady was waiting for her. "I knew you would come after me." She replied.

"Of course you don't just bump into some old lady that doesn't watch where she is going and accuse me of standing in the way. "Old lady. not quite." She lifted the hood of her shawl. "Catherine! You whore." Sora exclaimed. 

"Ouch that insult wasn't needed Sora." She warned angrily. "Sure it was when you chase after Taichi the way you do he doesn't like you get over it." She told her straight out. Catherine threw some kind of dust into Sora's face she coughed "What hell?" she questioned "See if you live long enough now." Catherine grinned. Sora felt her self-shrink down to not even three-inch's tall. Catherine stood like a high-rise building in front of her. " I would squash you know butit wouldn't be any fun I like to see my enemies surfer before they die." She walked away. "Grrrr I"LL GET YOU CATHERINE!" she shook her fist at her. "I need helpI won't be able to find my way back to the cabin." She trailed off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taichi, Hikari, Jyou and Koushiro walked back to where Sora's friends cabin was. Kuro came flying down and landing on a railing. "Kuro, where did you go?" Hikari questioned him. He squawked at her. 

Hikari gotten images in her mind suddenly, it was of Sora and a lady then she saw Catherine. And showed what Catherine did to her.

She gasped causing the three to look at her. "Hikari?" Jyou questioned. "Something happened to Sora and Catherine did it." She replied. "What? What happened to her." Taichi demanded. 

"Taichi please!" Hikari cried at him. "If Sora's in trouble we have to help her." He replied. "All I know is that Kuro showed me some images. Catherine shrunk her." She whispered. "How are we going to find her now?" Koushiro questioned they all looked at the ground. "Sora?" Taichi got right down on the ground and looked to see if he could see her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"HELP!" Sora shouted as loud as she could. "Damn witch." She whispered she walked forward deciding no use for her to lose her voice as well as being shrunken. "If I get to see her again I'll kill her." She fumed.

There was and squeak that made Sora stop she turned around there wasn't anything there, in the shadows eyes glowed, they watched her every move. "Who's there!" Sora replied she pulled her sword out and held it in front of her protectively.

Four rats came out of there hiding spots they surrounded her. "Oh god" she trailed off. "TAICHI!! SOMEONE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" she shouted as loud as she could. 

They circled her "This would be so much easier if I knew some magic." She replied to herself. 

Two jumped at her she quickly ducked making the two rats crash into each other, spinning around rapidly she slashed the one to the right of her then killed the other two who were out of it.

There was now one remaining it eyed her then lashed out at her catching her arm. Sora gripped her wounded arm. Then watched, as the rat started at her but then was swooped up into the air, Sora turned and sighed "Kuro!" she looked up next and was nearly squashed by Taichi and Hikari. 

"Whoa waitwe could have stepped on her." Hikari said she got down on her hands and Knees, as did Taichi. "Sora?" she called. "Sora?" Taichi called after her. Sora made herself known to him she kicking his hand. "Ow!" He looked down at his hand and saw Sora holding her arm. 

"I found her." He replied "Sora climb into my hand." He told her. "No Taichi, after you nearly stepped on me." She shouted at him in her tiny voice. "I'm sorry I didn't see you." He cried. "Jyou! Help me up there." She called to him. He bent down Sora got into his hand and he lifted her up onto the crate. 

Taichi stood up and Hikari came to look at her. "Okay, I got to some how reverse this." She replied. "WhoaCatherine did that huh." Koushiro replied looking at Sora. "That woman is crazy." He said.

"No kidding." Sora commented, she looked over at Hikari. "Hurry please. The damn rat scratched me and I'm being to feel faint a little." 

"Okaystay back guys." Hikari pushed Taichi, Jyou and Koushiro back. "I don't see the reason for this." Taichi began. "Ah quiet." She shushed him. 

"From the evil that originated reverse this spell and return her to the way she was before." Hikari closed her eyes and repeated the phrase over again this time saying it louder.

Sora returned to her normal size again. "Hikari!" Sora gave her a hug "You did it." She cried. "I knew I could." She replied the two pulled away. "Sora, you have to get that checked out." Koushiro said pointing to shoulder "Yeah." She hopped off the crate "Come then." Sora said.

Taichi sighed rolled his eyes and followed her Jyou joined him and put an arm around his friends shoulder "Something wrong Taichi?" he questioned. "Million and one things wrong." He answered.

"What's wrong with her any ways? Not like I meant to almost step on her I couldn't see her." He whispered keeping the conversation just between the two of them. "I don't think that's the reason." Jyou stated. 

"Then what's the reason?" he asked confused. "You two have to admit that you like each other. That's where the problem is if you can't admit that then you both having feeling for each other." He told him. "That's because there is no feelings." he replied.

"Then what was with the kiss?" Taichi looked at him and shook his head "No, that was nothing it wasn't even a real kiss between any one more then friends." He told him. Jyou sighed, "Taichithis I want I'm talking about your avoiding any possible feelings that arise when she kissed you and it's obvious to almost everyone that you have feelings for her." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"They make me sick talking about Taichi and Sora." Catherine replied watching Jyou and Taichi's conversation from her mirror that was on the wall of her rental room she had gotten earlier. 

"She should have died! Damn the hawk." Catherine got off her fancy bed and walked over to the window. "Taichi, Taichi, Taichithings would have been so much different if you just agreed to marry me but looks like I might as well destroy all of your friends and you. To bad huh." She whispered looking out the window. "Or maybe I didn't try hard enough." She pondered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"And I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said, Mimi and Yamato kissed Sora and her friend clapped. "Congratulations" Sora replied hugging both Yamato and Mimi. "Congratulations." Taichi said extending his hand to Yamato and Mimi they shook.

"A very wonderful ceremony but we got to get going back to the shipwe have a job to do." Koushiro. "Thank you all of Sora's new friends." Mimi exclaimed. 

Yamato pulled Taichi to the side. "Taichialthough I knew you for little amount of time take care of Sora." He said Taichi said nothing but nodded agreeing. 

"Good." He said smiling.

**_To Be Continued._**

(Authors note: Not the greatest chapterbut I promise it will be more interesting in the next chapterno review because I don't know what I'm going to write the next chapter about.)   



	13. Chapter 13

The Night N Gale Chapter 13 

"Kuro!" Hikari called for her hawk, next thing she knew he came swooping downward from the sky and landing in front of her on a dead tree limb. "There you are boy." She smiled and ruffled his breast feathers. "Your so cute, I can't believe Taichi doesn't like you." She said in a tiny voice.

"Aye there are differences." Taichi said coming up from behind her, she turned quickly to see her brother coming toward her she sighed. "Taichi." she began but her stopped her putting his hand up. "Yes I will learn to accept him, but it doesn't make it any easier." He replied.

"Stop being hard on the girl Taichi." Jyou said coming next with Sora and Koushiro. "I'm not being hard." He protested. "We have other things more troublesome then a pet bird that your sister wishes to keep." Sora told him.

"Right and on that matter we should head to the village and find out what's happening on this island. It appears that people are scared of a monster. And is said to be one with a hooves of a goat and to have one large eye." Koushiro told him Taichi shook his head. "I understand Koushiro, that's what we talked about with the king. And we shall resume to the village over there now." Taichi pointed.

The five walked along the path heading up to the village, which was situated next to the forest and the open plain over looking the ocean. The winds flew gracefully, causing the trees and long felid grass to sway back and forth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Once arriving at the village, many of the villagers were happily going on there own business to notice the new comers, but another did he walked over to them. "Greetings you must be the help the king promised us." The gentleman said to them with eagerness in his voice.

"Aye that is us." Taichi said. "Great come with me to my home and we shall discuss things more over lunch." He gestured them to house, made from mud and wood (an Adobe) 

Inside.

"My name is Godar, I'm the village leader." He said once they were all seated, a woman came into the room. "You must be the help, the king has promised us. I'm Nala." She explained appreciably.

"Well let me introduce myself, I'm Taichi." he started then pointed to each of his crewmates. "This is Sora, Koushiro, Jyou and my sister Hikari." Hikari cleared her throat Taichi rolled his eyes "And the hawk, is Kuro." He trailed off.

"Nice to meet all of youshall we get to discussing the town's problem?" Godar asked them. "Sure by all means." Jyou said.

Once they were all seated Godar began to explain what was happening to the village. "Every week this monster will come, we call him the Cyclops because of his one eye, he comes and eats all of our live stock and vegetables that we so hard produce to feed this town. And when we don't have anything he will even eat us." He explained.

"Whoa, that thing is barbaric." Sora replied disgusted. "You see that's why we need the help for months we've begged the king to send us help he hasn't listened till now." He replied. "Very good we will think of a planbut we need the help of the villagers as well." Taichi said to them.

"But what are we going to do to trap a giant monster as they say he is?" Sora questioned Taichi; he shrugged "We'll make a net and some way throw it over the Cyclops." He suggested. "Taichi for crying out loud your making it up." Sora cried at him "Okay clam down." Jyou told the two, he looked at the two then to Godar and Nala. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Fellow villagers, I have gathered a town meeting because I would like to introduce the help our great King has brought us." Godar replied loudly, there were applause and cheers.

"This is Taichi and his crew, he was specially recommended by the king his self." Godar clapped triggering a response by the crowd who also applauded. "Now I need help from all of you if we intend to defeat the monster that threatens your village. Then we will need to cooperation and work together as a team." Taichi declared.

"But what can we do?" one villager asked "We are going to make two look out towers at the front of the town. And a huge net get materials we to make this net guys. Lets get to work." Taichi replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
As the villagers worked hard gathering wood and other items, Kuro was flying around the Island being the lookout just in case the monster wanted to come for an visit to the village.

Koushiro came up to Taichi quickly he was holding a large hallow tube and three sticks. "Taichi look at this." He replied Taichi observed him for a moment. "What is that going to do?" he asked.

"Watch." He replied he took out some of the exploding powder and put it into the tube then put a rock into it Taichi was confused. "Okay now stand back." He replied he pushed Taichi back with him. Then lighted the string and ran over to where Taichi was. 

There was a huge bang then the rock went soaring through the air and into the forest. "Holy crap!" Taichi cried he looked at Koushiro. "This is amazing we can use this against the giant." He replied. 

"I knew you would like it." He replied. "I think it's excellent. Set it up and get it ready to be fired in an instant." He said to him. "Will do." Koushiro told him and began to set up his newly created invention. 

Jyou was chopping some wood Taichi came over to check up on him and the other two men that were helping him. "How's it going?" he questioned. "Fairly well Taichi." Jyou said he wiped his brow. "We just need a few more piece before we can raise the towers." Taichi nodded "All right as long as it's going to be ready soon then that's fine. I'll check up on the girls." He replied and walked off to where Sora and Hikari where meshing together a net with the women of the village it was quite well done so far.

"Hikari I'm sorry about Kuro, I guess he is very useful." He told her. "Now you agree. Why?" she questioned. "Because I admit I was wrong." He replied. "Oh you doHear that Sora he admits he was wrong about Kuro." Taichi closed his eyes. 

"He did, now Taichi what could be wrong with you?" Sora questioned with a smile, he laughed "Okay I get itdon't drag in on any longer." He answered. "Why not?" Sora asked. "Because. we have other things to worry about." Taichi whispered he went closer to her. "Right?" Sora froze feeling his breath on her skin. 

Hikari growled. "Taichi you got something to do?" she asked her brother as he was still near Sora. "Yeah I'll see you two later." He got up left Sora and Hikari there.

"Sorayou froze what was that?" she asked. "Nothing." She replied quickly. "Come on if you'd admit that you like him then everything will be a better placeinstead of just freezing to one spot." She said plainly. 

"Not again I thought you were on my side." She complained. "I am. Just that when you act like that and won't admit that you like my brother it just makes me confused." She said as she stitched together the netting.

"Well for the note, I don't like him." she said. "You did say you had feeling for him did you not? I remember it perfectly clear." Hikari replied.

Sora got up and left. "Sora come on! I'm kidding." Hikari called to her, she watched as Sora walked through the path of houses then when into the woods. "Sora!" Hikari called she sighed and followed her half way but stopped, deciding it would be best to let her be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the end of the day all the hard working had paid off. "This is good." Taichi replied he observed everything that was to be ready for the Cyclops when he comes.

Hikari bit her bottom lip worried about Sora, who hadn't came back from since this afternoon when she walked away like that. 'Okay Taichi's going to flipSora where are you?' she thought looking around the place her female friend had disappeared.

Taichi frowned, he looked over at Jyou and Koushiro "Guys did you see Sora?" he asked them, the two shook there head no. "Why do you ask?" Koushiro questioned "Because I haven't seen her since I last talked to her." He replied.

"Don't worry Taichi I'm finejust needed to cool down and think things threw." Sora's voice replied he turned around. "Okay well next time let everyone know that your gone." He said to her she only nodded the walked up to Hikari who was holding Kuro, he rested on her arm which she wore a protective glove.

"Can I have a word with you?" Sora questioned, Hikari nodded "Okay sure." The two girls left to have a talk somewhere away from the guys.

"Soraokay I'm sorry for the comments, I don't mean to push." Hikari explained as they walked. "You know what, don't apologize, I understand why your doing the things you do, like pushing me toward him. But frankly Hikari I'm not in love with him." she explained.

"Okay I see it was just a waste of time then." Hikari whispered annoyed, Kuro squawked in agreement. "Guys really I can't believe you think it meant somethingthat kiss was nothing, Hikari you know that don't you?" Sora begged. "It sure didn't look like it meant nothing, after all it was a good twenty seconds long." She said.

"IT'S COMING!!" Hikari and Sora turned around to where the two look out towers were, they ran back to where Taichi and the others were. "That's huge!" Koushiro cried they saw the monster approaching the village it was still about thirty feet away it, the ground shook as it walked closer toward them.

"Holy bloody hell." Jyou whispered his eyes wide as he watched the monster coming closer to them. "God! That's it, that's the Cyclops?" Sora cried out. "Yup that's him. EVERYONE TAKE YOUR POSITIONS." Taichi shouted out loud. Kuro flew off of Hikari's hand and into the air soaring high about the monster he circled it. "KURO!" Hikari shouted at her bird he didn't listen and continued to circle the monster's head.

The Cyclops roared in confusion and anger he tired to swat Kuro out of the way as the bird made dive bombs at his head, he dodged every move moving swiftly. "Hikari don't worry Kuro can handle himself "Get your magic ready." Sora told her, Hikari nodding did as she was told.

The monster was now 10 feet closer, he looked ugly, he had the body of a human, his one eye stood out well, and his teeth were sharp as canine's teeth would be. Hair covered his body and his feet were hooves. 

As the Cyclops approached closer and closer to them Taichi was holding down the signals of when to strike him. There were archers and spear throws on the ground getting set to let the monster have it for taking the lives of fellow villagers. Jyou was in charge of net he and another four villagers where going to mange that part. Koushiro ready his power canon. Kuro came flying back to where Hikari was and sat on top of the house and watched. "NOW!" Taichi cried.

The archers aimed at the Cyclops one eye but he knocked the arrows that came toward him out of the way with ease, the spears didn't penetrate the monsters skin at all. "Jyou the net!" Taichi called to them. They gave Taichi the thumb up. The net was launched right over the monster while two villagers held down the other line, while Jyou doing the same at the other side with another villager. 

Koushiro lighted his canon and quickly got out of the way, the blast started the Cyclops making him angrier when the rock hit him.

The Cyclops thrashed his hands wildly about trying to swat them away he roared in frustration and with one motion he had thrown the net they had put on him to the ground. 

"Damn it!" Taichi cried Hikari with all her might tried to conjure a strong fireball, she ran her hand over top of it faster and faster till it grew. Then launched it at him, it just defected off the monster he came closer to the village. Many of the villagers tried desperately to throw spears at the Cyclops but nothing seemed to work.

"The thing didn't flinch, Hikari you have to know another attack other then the fireball one." Sora said as she ran up to her. "I don't know. here I got it." She pushed Sora out of the way then rolled up her sleeves. "Take this!" She threw her arms out, and from the fingertips came lighting bolts it hit the giant but it hadn't affected him either. 

Taichi frowned immensely he didn't know what to do, plan A had failed and Hikari's magic didn't work on the Cyclops either, Taichi picked up a rock then threw it at the monster. "HEY YOU BIG GOAT! COME ON AND CHASE ME!" he shouted at it, the Cyclops turned to looked down at Taichi, Taichi's eyes widen 'Okay that was a bad idea' he thought. He then ran away from the village.

The Cyclops began to follow Taichi and soon after it began to run after him, Taichi looked back at the Cyclops that was behind him. 'DAMN! . Okay the bog I got to go down there.' Taichi ran as fast as he could. 

"TAICHI!! YOU IDOIT!" Sora cried she ran after the Cyclops and Taichi. "Sora! Wait!" Jyou shouted at her. "Come on we got to stop her Taichi always gets himself in that kind of danger." Hikari replied.

The three ran after Sora, Kuro followed in the sky, he flew along Sora's side. "Sora turn back." Sora stopped in her place she looked at the hawk strangely Hikari, Jyou and Koushiro came up behind her, then Kuro landed on Hikari's gloved arm. "What is it?" Koushiro questioned her. 

"Kuro, talked to me." She whispered in shock.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taichi was getting tired but despite that he continued to run the Cyclops was gaining on him. Ahead of him he saw the bogs of quick sand. He quickly hopped onto dry mounds of dirt that lead to the mid of the quick sand lakehe maneuvered himself so he was facing the Cyclops who stopped at the edge of the bog, he looked at Taichi.

"Come on big boy" he replied standing there making a moition with his hand telling him to come after him. The Cyclops made no hesitation and placed one foot into the bog he walked to about half way until suddenly began sinking into the quick sand. 

Taichi watched as the monster sank, sinking even faster as he tried to get out of the bog , but with out success the Cyclops was up to his neck then it swallowed the giant whole, his hand stuck out slowly descending further into the quick sand. 

Taichi sighed a breath of relief he did it defeated the Cyclops. He quickly hoped back to the solid ground and rushed back to the village he stopped once he made it over the hill he had just climbed he saw Sora, Koushiro, Jyou and Hikari with Kuro. 

"Guys I killed it." He replied breathing heavily Sora shook her head then but the thought that Kuro had talked to her away for a moment and hugged Taichi "You scared us." She whispered holding on to him. Taichi just smiled and hugged her back "I scare myself too some timesbut it wasn't nothing I couldn't handle." He replied. Sora broke from the hug then looked at Kuro. 

"What's going on?" Taichi questioned. "He talked to me." Sora replied. "What?" Taichi questioned. "Yeah that's what Sora said." Jyou told him he looked at the bird himself. "Well maybe there is something about him that is very different." Hikari replied.

"Like what he's just a bird? How could he talk?" Taichi questioned confused. "Unless this isn't his true form." She said to her brother, Koushiro frowned he stared at her shaking his head. "That's impossible." He began. 

Kuro squawked he flapped his wings he looked like he was trying to tell them something Hikari got him to quiet it down. "Kurowhat is it?" Hikari asked she stared into his eyes. She began to get wobbly Kuro flew off of her arm before Hikari collapsed Sora caught her before she fell.

"Hikari! Can you hear me?" Taichi questioned, Jyou put a hand on his shoulder. "Taichi, let Koushiro looked at her for a second." He said Taichi reluctantly stood aside to letting Koushiro looked at her. "Well what could have happened?" Sora asked Koushiro as he checked Hikari closely.

"She's fine she's just fainted I guess." He replied after he said that she began to come too. "Kurowhere is he?" she asked groggily. "He's there Hikari if he did anything to you I swear I'll make barbeque chicken out of him." Taichi said angrily. "NO! You won't harm him Taichi, he didn't do anything to youor me." Hikari sat up

"What happened Hikari?" Sora questioned her. "I don't know. it's like something blocked his memory from me and put some kind of spell to lock it there, I tried with all my strength to open it but I couldn't it was too strong." She replied.

"Block his memory?" Taichi questioned. "Yes. Something happened to him, before and who ever did it to him made it impossible for him to tell anyone about how to save him, how he got to being there and who did it to him." she said explained quaintly.

"Well come on we got to tell the news to the villagers." Jyou replied. "We can't sit here and solve a mystery that can't be solved at the moment." he further explained himself. 

"Right." Taichi agreed the five all headed back to the village. "Villagers! I the Cyclops has been Slain!" he shouted there was celebrating and clapping from the Villagers they finally have they're freedom they needed and wanted for so long.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Godar shook hands with the entire crew he ruffled Kuro's feathers gently. "Thank you so much for your help Taichi, we can go on with life as it used to be before the Cyclops appeared on this island. We well truly be within your dept." he replied to him.

"It wasn't a problem that couldn't be fix by us." Taichi told him. "Give the king our deeps sincere thank you." 

"We will when we next see that King. I hope you have a prosperous life with many happiness." Taichi said to him, they bowed and the crew began the journey back to the Night n Gale. 

**_To Be Continued_**

_**Preview..**_

Is Kuro a bird or is he another form. the crew sets up to find out the mystery about Kuro and who he really is. Everything will come to a surprising conclusion next chapter of The Night n Gale.   



	14. Chapter 14

**The Night n Gale Chapter 14**

He's trying to tell me something I know it. Hikari thought out loud as she watched her friend who was perched put on the mass. Sora's voice interrupted the young sorceress out of her thoughts.

Sora, hi I'm just thinking. She replied as she kept staring up at Kuro curiously. Sora followed where her eyes were stationed seeing Kuro there she turned to look at her. Hikari I know it may not be in my place to tell you this but I will anyways. She took a breath of the ocean air in Kuro, is nothing more then a bird. You know why I think because you tend to make things more bigger then they actually seem. She stopped getting a not so friendly glare from the sorceress.

Sora you don't understand, I know magic and I can sense it's presence with in his thoughtsthere's something going on there that's more then just him being a bird he has another form. She explained clearly to her. Okay, say he is something other then a bird? What are you going to do about it and how are you going to find out? she questioned.

One simple idea and that is studying my books. Now if you excuse me I will be in the cabin. Hikari walked away from Sora and headed below deck. Koushiro joined Sora. She still has it in her mind? he questioned. Yeah, and she won't let it go till she finds out. Koushiro maybe you're making this into a big deal, Hikari after all is accustom to sensing magical presences. Maybe she's right. Sora told him Koushiro shook his head. For him to be something other then hawk is crazy! Something like that has never been done! he explained.

Okay calm down Koushiro that Island over there can hear you. Jyou joked as he joined the two. There is nothing funny about it. Koushiro looked at him un-believed. She could get into danger. He warned.

Some one mentioned danger? Taichi question come up to them. Yes I did, and it's very dangerous for her to be snooping around into someone's problem. Koushiro complained Sora frowned confused. I thought you said you didn't believe in that stuff? she questioned.

I don't but now a days strange things have been happening I mean look at that time where Taichi was sucked up into a water spout and ended up on an Island with a crazy woman that's obsessed about him. Koushiro leaned against the cabins. What are you saying that Kuro is a trouble? Jyou asked the four all glance briefly at the bird who was perched on the mass.

He replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikari was engrossed in her magic books she read through them she read about everything about form changing and turning people into items or living creatures. Come on there's got to be some kind of solution that will help me out She said out loud as she searched through the book.

She sighed, as she didn't find it on the page she was on then flipped over to the next page. AH HA! she shouted she picked the book up standing she looked down at the pages. This could be it. She grinned as she read.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catherine walked over to her water bowl she looked threw it saw the ship of the Night n Gale sailing, through the open ocean. she questioned her fathers head look at his daughter. What is it Catherine? he questioned her.

Shall I make them squirm a little bitmaybe drop an surprise? she questioned smiling she saw Taichi with his crewmates, they were laughing looking quite happy at the moment. They're happy and it disgust me. She frowned immensely as she watched the bowl of water.

Catherine walked over to a plate of seaweed she took one piece of it and brought over to the bowl, then dropped it into the water afterwards she smiled. see how happy they are now. She grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The winds began to pick up a little Taichi looked up at the sails. Man the sails! he yelled out loud. Sora, Koushiro and Jyou all did they're part as well as the other crew member until the boat came to stand stop making everyone fall to the deck. What on earth? Jyou replied he stood up. How the hell is this boat stopped in the middle of the ocean!! Taichi cried he looked over star port. He noticed seaweed had clung to the ships sides.

Koushiro tell me that's not seaweed. Taichi asked his friend who came over to him, Koushiro looked over boarded at the ships hull, seaweed had engulfed it the entire hull of the ship, and the more they stared down there the more the seaweed began to mount.

That's strange. Koushiro said to Taichi as they both looked at each other, Taichi, did you see the ships hull? Sora replied worried as she came up to him, he nodded I have and by the looks of it we are grounded in the middle of the sea. He replied. That's the most nonsense I've heard ever. Jyou complained.

Well it's true something happened and now the ship isn't moving, the sails are full of wind yet it anit' moving. He replied. Captain! Two men overboard. Raul called to him, Taichi and the others hurried over to where Raul was. Taichi used the telescope device to look at the small sailboard caring two people it looked like a man and a woman. Draw the long boat. He called.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Catherine combed her long golden yellow hair. She grinned watching the water bowl. Poor Captain Taichi. she replied as she kept her eye on him. Perhaps it will teach you a lesson that messing with my love for you was the wrong idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hikari growled angering she put the book down she was frustrated with her search coming up empty handed about any possible solution that would lead her to gathering more information on Kuro's situation. Seeing if he had one.

Hikari frowned and left the books going above deck, and then noticed that the ship wasn't moving at all she frowned. What's going on? she questioned walking over to Jyou and the others. We are stuck in the middle of the ocean. Apparently there is some really tough seaweed. He replied Hikari frowned then looked over the ship down at its hull.

That's defiantly strange. She whispered cautiously. My name is Merinda, and this is my brother. Amashar. The girl introduced them both; Hikari walked over and rather rudely interrupted the introductions.

Hikari really show some respect. Taichi told her strictly, Hikari eyed both of the people who were aboard their ship. Sora pulled the sorceress off to the side and whispered to her. Look I don't know what you were doing but lay off the guest for just one minute. Hikari looked at her shocked You don't feel negative energy coming off them? she asked.

Hikari come on be nice. Sora pleaded. Okay fine. Hikari then turned to the people she so rudely interrupted. I'm sorry, just been sleepless nights I need sleep at some points else I'm cranky through the rest of the day. Hikari grinned at them.

Much better Hikari, Now as I was about to say, I'm Taichi, the captain of the Night n Gale, this is Sora, Koushiro our highly classified scientist, Jyou the oldest of all of us and Hikari my sister. He replied.

The two people bowed to them Nice to meet all of you we are really appreciated of your help thank you. Merinda said to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**The Gally **_

Taichi and his crew where seated at the table below deck with the two new people where were left at sea in a boat. What happened that you two were left abandoned on the open ocean? Taichi questioned

We stowed away on a ship

FLASH BACK 

The two hid behind barrows on the deck. You sure we won't get caught Amashar? Merinda questioned him We won't if we don't be noisy. He told her. 

We lasted on broad the vessel for about five moons.

Hey! Stow a ways! one of the crewmembers shouted. Four more crewmembers came over they grabbed both of them by there arms and dragged them to the captain of the ship. 

Who are you and what are you doing here? the Captain asked he stared at the two. We just want to get to the Island of Demons. Amashar said to him. The Captain gasped to his words. We are not going there! That place is where the evil lives and breaths. He told them. Cast them board right now! the Captain stood the crew did as they were told and put both Amashar and Merinda in a boat and cast them off to sea with out food or any water. 

END FLASH BACK 

Why do you want to go there? Hikari questioned confused. Because there they have a stone. it's called the Gem of Goodness, it lies in the hands of my friend, he has a village on that island and they use that Gem to cast away evil. Amashar explained.

The Gem of Goodness?.I heard of it but I didn't know it really existed. Hikari said shocked. It doses, we need it to get revenge on the evil blonde haired witch. Merinda explained.

Sora asked the two looked at her Do you know of her? they asked. Ya we doall too well unfortunately. Jyou replied. What has she done to you if I may ask. Taichi wondered.

She put curses on people from my home town in England. We lived in a small village, near the harbor of St. George's Channel. Many suffered we just merely want to get revenge on her and destroy her. Amashar replied he made a fist of his hand tears look as if to fall from his eyes but they hadn't, as Merinda comforted him.

I'm from there! Sora explained shocked. What lives had she ruinedno one told me about this before. She asked confused.

She turned them into animals and she took them from they're homes. My father and mother went to seek revenge against her, but Catherine she killed them easily as she did Merinda parents. He continued to explain.

I don't get why I was miss informed about this? Why didn't I know? I lived there for the sixteen years of my life. She cried. That's because Catherine put a spell on the town, she made everyone forget about what happened so long agoso she wouldn't be bothered. Merinda explained. We got away from her spell though we were the only ones who weren't effected from it.

My god, that's horrible. Taichi said he looked at Sora. Do you know of whom she did this too? Sora questioned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catherine slammed her hand against the table extremely hard, causing the water in her bowl to ripple. She had changed once again into a dark green short halter top dress made of velvet that was skintight. Her hair was drawn back into a small bun why loose tendrils hung down on her face.

Her red lips pressed together in an angry motion as she watched the on goings. those two got away from my first dark deed. She whispered as she watched the two people from the bowl. Two who got away. and are trying to get after the gem. She whispered worried.

Daughter of mine you should relax they can't do anything if they can't get here. Seora's told his daughter. Where's that disgusting goat? she asked angry she turned to the small nook where he had appeared before.

you mean? Scratch questioned appearing before them in the nook Catherine glared at the creature with anger. HELP MY FATHER! NOW! SO HE CAN HELP ME! she demanded

Wow you're a little tiger. He replied and began to laugh. SHUT UP! she narrowed her eyes at Scratch who just started at her with a grin. Sorry toots, no can do. I don't have they're souls yetand that means no reattachment. He stated simply.

Catherine turned angrily and walked to the bowl of water. She picked up a dead fish from beside her bowl. Morkoth, listen to me call, three of you I need to carry out my very deed. She walked over to a foggy rock pool and threw the fish in there.

Have fun, Taichi. she smiled then laughed hint of evil echoed with in it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Down deep within the ocean right from underneath the Night n Gale, three creatures appeared from hiding spaces. Human in size, two had razor sharp teeth a large dorsal fin that was spiny going half way down it's back. It's had four cray fish like legs then as a tail it had nine tentacles. And two eyes like a frog.

The third, instead of having a row of sharp jagged teeth it had a beak similar to a squid's mouth. All together they swam toward the surface to the clump of seaweed that held down the Night n Gale. 

.

No I don't. Merinda said to Sora's questioned they all frowned slightly. We just need passage to the island so we can once and for all defeat the evil that haunts our world. He answered. That's exactly our mission. Taichi explained to them both. Yes that's true. Hikari petted Kuro softly she looked to him. Maybe you were one of them' she thought to him as she looked at her pet hawk.

sudden out cries from the deck. Taichi and everyone quickly rushed up to deck they saw three fish like creature. Kuro flew from Hikari's hand she gasped as she looked at these things. They're Morkoths. She whispered she was scared Morka what? Koushiro questioned as he pulled his sword out.

Morkoth's fish like creatures that have the power to hypnotize their prey. You have to be careful. She warned Actually it's better I'll take care of this. She whispered the rolled her sleeves up and put both her hands out white lightening bolts hit all three of the Morkoths electrocuted them before they could do harm.

That was easy Taichi replied he patted his sister on back. Good work. he whispered. Well I wonder who sent them. Sora replied as she and the others walked over to the bodies. Who else could havethose are demons and they most likely were summoned. Hikari pointed out.

. she did summon them didn't she. Jyou replied he shook his head looked to Taichi. She must really hate you Taichi. he whispered to him. I did absolutely nothing to her. He replied.

Well Taichi I would hate to say this but she dose after all have something for you. Sora said he turned to her. Okay she dose but not me. I like yo He stopped there they watched him. You like who? Koushiro questioned smiling at the captain. Nothing, back to our posts. Raul set stirring directions going to the island of Demons. He replied. Aye, Captain. The others all quickly went to do everything as they were told Sora watched him for a second he did to her then she went to do her share of work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

WHAT! HOW! Catherine cried out she paced inside the cave pondering on what he next move would be. Catherine darling, don't worry about them now her father told her. I can't father, they know about the gem it is dangerous for them to know about it. She began as she turned to face her father's head.

Then conjure a storm up making them sink the Night n Gale. Her father suggested Catherine, and then sat in a thinking posture she looked from her father out the mouth of the cave. A storm. She whispered.

No, something better. wait though. She whispered she turned to her father only briefly then walked to the mouth of the cave she stood there closed her eyes. She rose her hands up to the sky. Powers of darknessmake sure the Night n Gale never makes it to Skull Island! she shouted instantly the purist black clouds began to form, they quickly spread covering the once sunny sky and replacing it with darkness. Winds began to pick up quickly, thunder and lightening started to crackle and flash.

Catherine reopened her eyes she grinned evilly and began to laugh. her voice echoed in the valley.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hikari looked up to the sky suddenly, all the rest did too. Dark Magic she whispered she turned to Taichi as soon as she had winds began to pick up. GOD DAMN WOMAN! Sora shouted she held on to Taichi who began to notice lightening and thunder. Merinda, Amashar below deck now! he commanded the two listened and went below deck.

Swells began to from and hit the sides of the ship furiously; it rocked the ship back and forth. Koushiro and Jyou grabbed a hold of the sail lines Sora got the other ones at the starboard. Hikari did her best to hold down the sail's lines.

CAPTAIN! LOOK OVER PORT BOW! Raul shouted as waves upon waves crashed against the side of the ship. Taichi looked over port bow he saw a massive wave coming toward them. DROP THE anchor, EVERYONE BELOW DECK! he shouted. BUT TAICHI! THE SAILS WILL TEAR! Koushiro shouted over at him. TOO LATE FOR THAT! he cried over the thunder, Jyou had let the anchor drop.

Then the huge wave hammered the ship sending people and cargo over board. Hikari shouted feeling herself go over board. Another huge wave came crashing against, and the waves kept coming.

_**To Be Continued **_


	15. Chapter 15

  
The Night n Gale Chapter 15 

  
On a white sand beach that panned along for only about two miles until rocky shore interrupted the smoothness. The hot sun beat down in the early morning hour, Taichi lay on the beach unconscious a few feet away from him lay debris from the ship various cargo boxes that had washed on shore as well. The Night n Gale remained a float in the deep waters away from the island. 

Taichi groaned he turned over on to his back then pushed himself up from the ground he opened his eyes, they slowly adjusted to the day light he look in front of himself and saw the ship off the coast. "What the hell?" he questioned he looked at his surroundings then he remember the storm. He jumped up from his spot "HIKARI!" he shouted walked up the shoreline hoping that maybe she washed onto shore like he had. "Hikari!" he shouted again. "Taichi!" he turned to where the voice came from, he saw Sora and ran over to her. "Taichi you went overboard last night I was so worried." She explained she gave him a hug. "Did you find Hikari?" he asked.

Hikari appeared in front of all of them. "Don't worry I'm alive." She smiled Taichi gave her a huge hug "Thanks god your okay." He replied. "Taichi…your hurting me." She replied he let go of her and smiled. "Ah Taichi…. the Night n Gale's hull is greatly damaged Jyou told him. "What?" he asked he looked over to where Jyou was pointing. 

"Damn it." He cried he looked around the island shook his head "What do we do know?" he asked Hikari whistled and Kuro came flying toward her and landed on her protected arm. "I could be able to fix it." Hikari replied in thought. 

The crew was being watched from with in the forest line, a arm takes a arrow out then aims with it's bow the arrow is sent flying in Sora's direction.

"Maybe if we collect some wood and repair it that way...OW!" Sora cried she nearly fell when Koushiro and Jyou caught her. an arrow had embedded it's self in her shoulder. "Sora!" Taichi cried he went next to her, Koushiro and Jyou had her sit down. Taichi looked into the woods then back at her. 

Hikari looked to where Taichi had been looking. Kuro took off from her hand and flew overhead of them and over the forest to see if there is a person in there.

"Sora it's going to hurt just for a moment I got to pull the arrow out." He told her. "No! It hurts enough." She cried. "It's got to come out." He told her strongly Taichi knelt down in front of her "Sora he's right. I can hold you if you want me too." He suggested she nodded hugging him Taichi held her but didn't touch her shoulder. Koushiro put his hand on the arrows shaft then broke the end off of it. "Sora I'm sorry that I'm going to do this but it has to be done." He replied he then pushed it further into her she screamed in pain having a tight hold on Taichi's arm. Koushiro pulled the arrow out from the back of her shoulder. 

He handed the arrow to Jyou then examined her wound. "I'm going to let Hikari bandage your wound she knows what to do." Koushiro told her Sora nodded Hikari came to her. "Lets go behind the rocks and I'll bandage it." She helped her up then the two walked behind the big rock that was on the shore just a few feet away from them. 

Jyou examined the arrowhead, Sora's blood still on it he didn't want to wash it because what if it was a poisoned arrowhead that thought lingered in his mind he hadn't wanted to think about it but it could be a possibility. "Jyou what's that look for?" Taichi asked he looked at his friend concerned.

"I can't be sure but Taichi we have to consider the possibility of the arrowhead being poisoned is possible." He said to his friend he looked concerned he then shook his head. "No that's non sense, if the arrow head was poisoned then she could have…. not made it now." He explained.

"But Taichi there are poisons where it could make her delusional the kind of poison that was meant not to kill but to make the person hit in effective." Koushiro told him.

"I don't get it, who would do that?" he asked his friends shrugged their shoulders, the two girls came from out behind the rock "She's all bandaged up, it not that serious." Hikari said to them they sighed in relief. 

"It's just a little sore." Sora replied looking at the guys who were watching her. "What?" she wondered, "Jyou and Koushiro think that the arrow might have been laced with poison." Taichi explained to her.

"I feel fine, I don't think it was poisoned at all if it were wouldn't I be down by now." Taichi frowned he grabbed her by her arm and continued further Sora was struggling to stop him. "TAICHI!" she cried Hikari, Jyou and Koushiro rolled they're eyes and followed. "Will you stop dragging me!" she cried "No I'm taking you to see one of my father's old friends he should live around here some where." He replied the stopped then let her go "Okay fine." She whispered, "Besides I can walk my self you know." "Sorry." Taichi said to her when Hikari and the others caught up with them. 

"Taichi she's hurt you can't just drag her around roughly like that." Hikari stressed Sora stopped for Hikari so she could look at the wound it was bleeding through the bandage she sighed. "Who are you looking for?" Hikari shouted her brother was a little ways a head of them he was searching for something. "I believe he's looking for Aro, your fathers old friend." Jyou said 

"Taichi that's crazy he was dying the last time we saw him how do you know he's alive?" Koushiro questioned. "NO! He has his daughter don't you remember her?" he shouted at them as he searched. "A daughter?" Sora and Hikari said at the same time. 

"A daughter…who?" Koushiro asked.

**Flashback…**

_A girl with long purple hair looked at Koushiro he smiled at her, "Koushiro do you want to see something." She asked her face was blurred but he remember her voice clearly. "A they're they are." Taichi's father waved to the two children, Taichi ran out to greet them…they were all about the age of eight._

_"What are you guys doing?" the younger Taichi asked "We are hanging out I was showing Koushiro all the herbs that grow here did you know he was just a interested as my father is?" she questioned Taichi who grinned "Naturally he always saying that someday science with conquer over magic isn't' that right?" Taichi asked his friend. _

_"Ah, Young Taichi as someday you are destined to take your fathers ship as Capitan, Miyako will do the same as me take over my house of medicine." Aro's said to him._

**End of Flashback…**

"That's right." He remembered he blushed slightly then looked at his friend "Oh I see now." He relied. "MIYAKO!" he called.

Hikari smirked then whispered to Sora "You know he has a crush on this girl we are looking for." Sora smiled at him "Ah so that's it." "Girls don't make trouble." Jyou commented as he walked by them they only giggled.

They heard a big explosion they all turned and saw smoke coming from somewhere inside the forest. "That was a big explosion maybe something happened?" Koushiro wondered. "Yah and it came from over there!" Taichi pointed he ran a head quickly Koushiro followed "GUYS!" Sora cried she wanted to run but it hurt her shoulder when she moved quickly.

"Ow…why can't they just not hurry?" she wondered. "I should go if there is fire I can put it out with my magic." Hikari replied she ran after them leaving Sora with Jyou. "Come I'll accompany you then." he said to her "Thanks." 

……………….

  
Taichi and Koushiro came to a house in the forest there was smoke coming from the open window but there was no fire. "IS THERE ANYONE IN THERE?" Taichi hollered. "Yes, but I'm fine!" a girls voice replied to him, she came out from the house. 

Koushiro's eyes widened seeing her. "Miyako?" he wondered, the girl with purple hair and wearing a green dress, she looked at him weirdly "How did you know my name?! You better not be a evil mind control person." She replied she pulled out a staff and held it out at them in a protective stance.

"No…you don't remember us?" Taichi asked shocked. "No…" she now looked worried and ran back into her home. "Miyako!" Koushiro ran forward to the door "it's us, Koushiro and Taichi." Taichi came up to the door as well. "You remember the Night n Gale…" he said to her.

They heard the door unlock then she opened the door and gave each of the a huge hug "Oh my god!!! How long has it been I didn't even recognize you both!" she squealed happily. 

"A while we haven't seen each other since we were ten." Taichi replied she turned to Koushiro and pinched his cheek "Oh Koushiro your so grown up from the last time I saw you." She replied. "TAICHI!! KOUSHIRO!" Hikari came running she stopped as the two where talking with a girl. 

"Is everything okay?" she asked coming up to them. "Yup…guess who we found?" Taichi asked her she frowned "I don't want to play games." Miyako eyes light up suddenly. "Hikari!" she cried, Hikari frowned and looked at her confuse.

"Remember its Aros daughter Miyako." Taichi told his sister she put on a look of realization "OH! Miyako!" the two girls hugged "Oh wow, I haven't seen you in a long time." Miyako eyed her out fit "But what's with your dress you cut it so it's way above your knee and look at the sleeves there's none." She pointed out.

"I know it's actually Sora's idea." Hikari said to her she looked at the girl uncertain "Sora?" Hikari grinned then whispered in her ear "Taichi's girlfriend." She looked at Taichi and smiled "When do I get to meet her?" 

"HIKARI!" a voice came from the forest then a red headed girl and Jyou came out from the foliage they came toward them. "Why did you just run like that?" Sora questioned Jyou walked away from her covering his ears. "Sora you talk to much." He complained "Jyou!" Miyako gave him a hug "it's been along time!" she cried. "Yeah it has, how are you Miyako?" he wondered "I'm doing fine how about yourself?" Jyou nodded "Very well thanks." 

"And you are Sora right?" Miyako questioned her "That's right how did you know?" she questioned Miyako whispered something in her ear then turned to look at Hikari evilly. "Oh Sora your hurt?" Sora snapped out of her glare then looked at Miyako she was looking at Sora's shoulder. 

"Yeah and that's why we came here to find you to help her." Taichi explained, "Oh I see…but who would try to hurt you?" she wondered. "We don't know." Jyou told her he pulled out the arrow that hit Sora. "This is the arrow that hit her" Miyako examined it carefully she looked at all of them. "Come on inside, there is something that we need to go over." 

……………

  
_In a village…_

The archer who shot Sora came up to his king he bowed to him. "King, I found one. But she was with some help." He replied. 

"Where was she taken?" he asked, "I don't know but I believe they are finding the medicine lady." He king looked at the top of his staff there was a small skull with a red jewel underneath it. "Then distract the others and get her. We need the a red head for the sacrifice the gods answered our players last night." He replied

The man bowed to the king he got up. "Very well we shall get her for the sacrifice."

……………………

  
"What!?" Taichi stood from where he was seating he looked at Sora "It is as I said Taichi, it's unfortunate that they saw your friend." Miyako looked at Sora "You know I won't let no one take me that easily." Sora replied she looked her uncertainly. "You don't understand." Miyako replied Taichi looked at his friend worried. 

"What don't we understand?" Jyou asked "That monster comes to they're village every ten years and this year is the tenth year he's going to come and want something from the villagers. So instead of sacrificing one of there own they look for someone else…and apparently they have to have red colored hair." 

"What so I'm going to be a snack for a monster!?" Sora questioned annoyed Taichi shook his head "No we can kill it how hard could it be?" he wondered. 

A tremendous roar was heard it was deafening, again it was heard. Taichi and them looked between each other. "That sounds like a huge monster." Jyou replied. "How big is it?" Hikari questioned, "It's big…very big." Miyako replied. "An estimate would be appreciated." Koushiro told her.

"Forty feet high." Taichi looked worried he racked his hand through his hair. "Okay so we defeated a fleet of Harpies an sea monster, what else?" he wondered "I'm not that powerful yet Taichi." Hikari told him.

"Even with my powers I can handle just very little…I'm mean a fleet of Harpies no problem but a forty foot monster! I can't." she furthered explained. "No it's okay we will think of something." 

With out warning a ball of some kind came flying into the house from an opened window it then leaked a red liquid into the room fumes began to rise from it, Miyako looked at it "No this is bad…come on." She replied she fainted before she could get out of there, soon Koushiro, Jyou, Taichi and Hikari were passed out Sora fought it as best as she could when the door burst open and native people came it they saw Sora. "NO!" she cried she was weakened by what ever was thrown into the house, "Taichi…." and passed out as a Native threw her over his shoulder and took her away. 

  
_Later…._

The group woke up from the involuntary nap, "Sora!?" Taichi called he got up supporting himself against a chair slowly they all awoken. "SORA!" he called he was more alert now noticing his friend wasn't here any more. He ran out of the house. "SORA!" he was distraught he turned and went back into the small house. "Miyako you must now where they took her!" he cried, "I do but we have to be cautious they out number us greatly." She replied.

"It's okay I got my magic." Hikari said still weak from the fumes they inhaled from that red stuff. "What is that stuff?" Koushiro asked Miyako looked at him. "It's a sleeping gas…and they have a huge bowl of that stuff, Sora will be helpless if they make her drink it." She told them. 

"So lets go and find this village." Jyou suggested Taichi, Hikari and Koushiro nodded.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora was put on a stone pedestal. Her wrist and ankles were tied down so she couldn't move. The King of the tribe came to them he motioned for them to give her some of the red potion. They took a spoon and came to Sora who was groggily waking up from the sleep. 

They forced the spoon into her mouth making her drink the red stuff. Sora coughed "What is that crap!" she cried out. They didn't say anything to her; they looked at the sun it was setting. "COME HE WILL COME SOON!" he called to all of them. 

She was dressed in a white robe that was trimmed with blue and gold coloring; she was out of it, before she could call for help. The villagers had soon left the village from the mountain caves came an arising roar but this time there came the sound of movement from the cave as if what ever it was coming now. 

Taichi and the others were hidden with in the forest they watched everything Jyou and Koushiro had to hold Taichi down from keeping from running out there. "Let's go there is less and we stand a chance." Miyako said to them she had her sword with her as well Hikari wasn't going to use her sword deciding she'd use magic instead. 

Taichi was first he went right to where sora was, Koushiro and Jyou followed behind him. "Sora?" he questioned her she wasn't answering, "No use talking to her she's out of it." Miyako replied. While Taichi was untying Sora Koushiro went over to the big pot of red stuff he looked at it. "Maybe we can use this." He got a few emptied gourds and filled them up with the potion.

The roar came again it was coming closer and closer toward them, they could clearly hear the foot steps now Kuro came playing down and perched on top a look out tower he squawked. "He's with in a mile" Hikari told them. Taichi finished cutting Sora loose from the restrains "Sora?" he shook her impatiently the monster was coming closer to them. 

"ARRR!" three tribe's people came at Jyou and Taichi a bolt of lighting stopped them dead in their tracks. "Thanks Hikari." He replied he then looked at Sora "Come on wake up." He begged Miyako came over to him "Here if you give her this, it should wake her up now." She handed him a vile of clear liquid. He uncapped it and had Sora drink it.

"What are you doing?" Hikari asked Koushiro as he spooned up some more of the red liquid in to an emptied gourd. "Collecting, we might need them." he replied Hikari made a face the stuff stank like something that had rotted. 

"Sora come on wake up!" Taichi cried he looked to the forest backing any time now the monster will be coming he couldn't wait for that to happen, she groaned. "Taichi?" she asked groggily. "No time can you walk?" he asked she nodded "Okay come on." He helped her off the pedestal when her feet touched the ground they buckled on her he caught her before she fell. "I'm sorry Taichi." she replied she held on to him for support she finally planted her feet on the ground. 

Kuro came back he perched on the look out tower and squawked franticly; with out warning a huge Monster came breaking through the trees it roared the monster stood forty feet high it looking like an tyrannosaurs rex only his mouth was long and an narrow as camion it has sharp rows of jag teeth and it slouched when it walked.

"Oh damn!" Jyou cried "Come on let's head to the beach!" he cried Sora and Taichi looked to see the creature it was about as how big Miyako has described it. "Taichi go, come on go!" she cried the two began to run Miyako had ran pasted them as well as Koushiro. "Hikari!" Jyou called to her. 

"Wait I have to slow it down even though my magic may not work on him." she told them the monster was walking toward her. She formed a fireball in her hand then launched it at the monster. It's just made the monster loose his balance and fall over with a big thud. Hikari jumped off the alter and ran toward the beach, Sora was now able to run herself. 

"CAREFUL DON'T STEP ON THE GOURDS!" Koushiro shouted "WHY?" Taichi asked confused. "Me and Miyako have an idea and if it works the monster will be sleeping." He said to his friends as they joined back up. Kuro flew down and landing on Hikari's protected arm she ruffled his feathers. 

"Okay he should come any second." Koushiro replied as he watched. Then monster came charging onto the beach it went forward toward them, Sora was in the boat the others pushed the long boat out to the ocean as a fast as they could.

The monster stepped on the gourds every time fumes were come up it made him feel drowse but he didn't seem to slow down. "Shit!" Taichi cried. Koushiro stopped an threw another one out on to the beach it broke and more fumes rose, by this time the beast began to swagger drunkenly but still was on his feet, her lurched forward his foot now on the surf. And began towards they're boat. 

Taichi, Jyou, Koushiro, Hikari and Miyako all jumped aboard the boat. They began to paddle toward the ship further away from the monster, which in frustration let out a horrendous cry from the shore he charged in but when he was just with in thirty feet of the long boat he collapsed into the water making a huge splash, which nearly capsized the boat, they were in.

They watched as the monster drowned in the deep water, bubbles raised to the surface then they stopped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Back at Miyako's home…_

"What are you doing all by yourself on this island?" Taichi asked Miyako she shrugged "Didn't want to leave it was my fathers house." she explained. "Well we have room aboard the ship." Koushiro said to her.

"Taichi is that okay with you?" she asked, he nodded "Why not we can use your help as well." He replied, "Yah, I think we can use all the help we can get with that witch." Hikari replied angrily just the mere thought of her made her angry. 

"Witch?" Miyako questioned confused "Yeah Catherine, the one that's so obsessed about Taichi." Sora put in Miyako looked at Taichi "She is?" she wondered "Yeah." Taichi replied "But what about it?" he asked.

"It's a deal, let me pack some stuff up then we can get going." She replied and disappeared into her small home. They all looked at Koushiro "What?" he asked "Nothing." Sora said she crossed her arms across her chest. 

"What's that supposed to mean!" he cried. "It's only fair that I bug you now that you have your girlfriend on board the ship." She replied smiling. "I never bugged you." He complained "Ah…you have." Taichi replied. 

"Well I wouldn't have to if you two where so stubborn about liking each other!" he got glares from the two of them, Hikari and Jyou held in their laughs. "That's because we don't!" Sora shouted at him. "Exactly as she said." Taichi agreed. "Okay sure you believe that." Hikari budded into the conversation she began to laugh. "What's so funny Hikari?" Sora asked.

"Oh um….haha it's just I never meet someone so much like my brother." She replied, "I'm not stubborn!" They both shouted at the same time then looking at one another they blushed. "See it's times like this that are memorable." Jyou commented. "What about that kiss?" Koushiro replied Sora and Taichi just blushed they hadn't said a word. 

"SEE your both speechless, now how come you can't admit that?" he asked. "Simple because frankly we don't love each other that kiss was just a…a….um….a slip right Sora?" he asked her she nodded right a way. "It was just a friendly kiss nothing more." she agreed.

Koushiro growled annoyed "Never mind my head hurt talking to you both!" he exclaimed.

"I'm ready!" Miyako replied happily she had two bags of stuff with her. "What's in those?" Jyou asked he went to lift on it was extremely heavy. "You expect me to carry this?" he asked annoyed. "That's my box's of medicines." She replied and the next bag only has some clothing. 

"Okay let's get back to the ship." Taichi replied. "Yup. And we can make it to Demon Island by next week." He replied. 

**_To Be Continued…._**  


_Next....There jounery is about to come to an end when the crew finaly get the power they need to destroy all evil, but the question is will Catherine go easy on Taichi and others? _

_Next time on Night n Gale Chapter 16 (Part 1 of a 3 mission) _


	16. Chapter 16

The Night n Gale Chapter 16

"Land Ho!" Raul called from the crow's nest. Taichi, Sora, Hikari, Jyou, Koushiro and Miyako looked in the horizon the could see the trees for the Island Hikari gasped suddenly feeling the coldness of the black magic that emitted from it.  "That's definitely Demon Island." She whispered.

They watched as the ship approached closer and closer, Hikari felt a sense of panic come to her suddenly she could sense the evil, she could tell by far that Catherine's aura was definitely felt but she felt another presence another evil…she felt the devil.

"Taichi…. he's there on that island." She replied as she watched Taichi looked at his sister confused "What do you mean?" he asked, "What I mean is the devil." 

Koushiro groaned Miyako just raised an eyebrow "The devil?" she wondered. Hikari nodded she went to grab her book of spells then searched the pages for a bit. "This is his symbol." She held out the book to all six. It was a goat's head like one of the mountains goats with the big horns.

Taichi gasped seeing the symbol. "Catherine!" he cried "What?" the others cried "She had a ring just like that! With the symbol on it and a ruby in the middle of it's forehead." He explained.

Miyako too looked at the symbol "I've seen this before encraved in a stone on my Island before. Some where in the mountains was said to contain the devil himself those symbols where carved out of stone and placed on the walls. His name is Scratch the lord of the underworld." She replied.

"How did you know?" Koushiro asked "Because I was part of the team responsible for letting that monster loose." she replied she looked down at her feet feeling shameful. 

"How did that happen I mean I thought you never believed in any such thing?" Jyou questioned her.  "Exactly I didn't at the time." She said Koushiro looked at her worried "Then how did that happen? How where you involved?" he asked.

"A team came to my door one day they asked me if I would show them to this place where the supposed Scratch had been locked up for an eternity." 

****

**_Flash back…._**

_"What?" Miyako questioned the man in front of her again. "This symbol have you seen it before?" he held up a piece of parchment that had the symbol on it. Miyako nodded "I have but what do you have to do with that?" she asked._

_"It's non of your business what we are going to do." The man told her harshly. "I have seen that symbol before I've been there before but don't think I will escort you there. That place is dangerous." She told them._

_"Your the only person that can help us." The second to his left said to her. "I refuse to go to lead you there now leave!" she shouted. The first man pulled his sword out and held it up to her.  "Will you now, I don't want to kill a pretty thing like you." He replied harshly._

"So I lead them to the site I waited out side as they went into the cave."

_"Haha!!" a voice laughed from with in the cave then screams of pain followed afterwards "Thanks for letting me loose I appreciate it and now your souls belong to me Scratch!" _

**_End……_**

"I hid then when I heard the screams behind a big rock that was near there." she said to them. "Whoa….I see then. How long ago was this?" Taichi questioned "About three months ago. And I knew this was bad from the being." She said to them. 

"Don't worry now Miyako we now have to take care right?" Sora question as she looked at Taichi for conformation. "We will." He replied strongly "We can do anything if we set our minds on it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catherine watched the scene from her bowl of water she wasn't amused at all. With a puff of smoke scratch came out for nowhere. "SURPRISE!" he smiled he laughed insanely then smelt the air. "Oh…I smell something…. is it what I think it is?" he rubbed his hands together in excitement.

Catherine turned from the bowl and looked at him. "Humans…. Taichi and company to be exact…they are close very close!" he cried he started laugh with excitement. 

"YOU FOOL HE'S COMING TO DESTROY US!" she shouted bitterly at the devil that stopped and looked at her. "But you miss the point darling…we can still fight and this time it's my turn to do something about it. Make them give my souls to be quicker then you both could have done." He answered.

"I don't see what I could have done that was much better then anything you will do!?" she shouted Seoras looked on "Stop fighting darling maybe this plan that he has thought off with be the last of the Yagami's crusade to destroy us after all it's not often we get this kind of help especially from the devil himself." 

Scratch grinned "Thank you some one has some appreciation for me after all." Catherine growled and turned around to look at the bowl. "It's only a matter of time before they reach the Island and when they do they will be sorry that they ever did." He laughed.

"This plan of yours to get their souls better work." She commented as she stared at Taichi through her water bowl  "It better." She whispered she looked and saw Sora's face in the water.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Around after dinner time…the Galley_**

"We won't reach Demon Island till dusk, in the mean time we all the rest we can get." Taichi said to them "Because after we get that stone. It's a sure thing to say that Catherine will not allow us to come with in they're head quarters to destroy her." 

………………..

As the ship approached the island slowly at ten knots, Taichi's crew was sleeping in they're beds…Taichi had a frown on his face he turned once….he sat up as the same time he did Sora and Hikari did as well they all had disturbed looks on there faces, beads of sweat on there foreheads. 

"Something not right." Hikari worried she felt something it was something big.

Galley early morning hours….

The entire crew was awake they where tired. "The close we get to the island the…the more I feel like something wrong…" Hikari replied she looked forward toward her brother he was in thought. "If we can't get our rest how are we supposed to get the job of getting rid of Catherine?" Sora asked. 

"I'm getting to that…" Taichi replied. "I have an idea of what it is." Hikari told them. She got up she brought mirror over to them and placed it on the table "I was trying something new…first time I did this but I'm going to be able to project an image of the island to see what is happening on it." 

"What?" Koushiro got up about to protest when Miyako pulled him down to his seat again. "Let her explain." She told him. "Thank you Miyako." Hikari then looked at the mirror. "Show me Demon's Island." She pointed at the mirror then an image appeared the island. But the next thing that appeared on the mirror frightened most of everyone at the table.

"What the hell is that?" Jyou cried it was a monster a huge one that was waiting on the shore of the island. "It's what I thought it would be that's causing out nightmares." Hikari whispered shocked. 

"Hikari what's wrong?" Taichi questioned her. "That is the Nightmare beast…that is the proof you need to see that the devil is at work." She told them.  "What do we do?" Sora asked she looked to Taichi. "I could probably take him out but it will use a lot of my magic." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"HEHEHE!!" Scratch's voice echoed with in the cave. "Come out you fool!" Catherine screamed at him she looked around the cave. "You should be thanking me." He says to her. "Thanking you….YOU OF ALL DISGUSTING CREATURES??" she demanded she was once again in one of her outfits the tight kind of dress. 

Scratch smirked watching the evil sorceress carefully. "Like I said you should thank me go ahead and look in your magic water bowl of yours…and see what expects Taichi and his crew once they arrive." Catharine eyed him then walked over to her bowl.

She looked in and saw a monster, her eyes widened then she grinned, "You summoned the Nightmare beast?" she asked. "Yes, and if you will look at the Taichi and his crew they are tired and miserable because they haven't had a decedent sleep in a couple of days." 

Catherine looked further on and saw them they were all beat by the looks of they are tired expressions. She smiled "Good…it all makes my part of the plan easier." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora looked at the monster through the mirror, it was horrid it stood forty feet tall, its body was large and he bore spikes all over his body, on his feet each toe had claws they were about ten feet long. He had two long mammoth sized tusks projected from the side of his mouth and, his mouth was narrow and contained two rows of sharp jagged three feet long teeth, and two six foot canine teeth, on his bottom jaw, and the most frightful thing about it where his red eyes they were hungry, hungry for souls.

Sora gasped looking away from the image. "WE CAN'T" she screamed she ran to her room. "Sora!" Taichi ran to their cabin but she had locked it. "Sora, it will be all right." He called to her through the door. 

"Taichi give her time she got scared who wouldn't be scared of that thing." Koushiro told him. Taichi let out a sigh he watched the door for a moment. 'I promise that I will protect you Sora and I will keep that promise.' He thought. 

Sora sat on her bed it would be just like the nightmare, Taichi will die, Hikari will die, Jyou will die…everyone would have that she grown to care about they were all her new friends.

She shook her head "No….if I think negative we won't defeat her…or it." She replied she stood from her spot on her bed then walked back out into the gully. "Guys let's think of a plan and get rid of that over grown monster."

"That's the way to think Sora." Hikari came over to her and gave her a high five. "Great now lets plan." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is defiantly the monster of underworld and I think the devil sent him." Hikari began she looked threw her mirror image of the Island. "The way it's just waiting there is un normal." Miyako pointed out "Exactly why I think it was sent by the devil, the night mare beast is known to roam the lands and eat everything in sight." She whispered "But this one…he is waiting…and he is waiting for us, he is hungry for us." She said to them. 

Taichi stared at the mirror looking at the creature they are going to face. "There must be a weakness…." He replied watching it through the mirror he was in thought.  

Koushiro came out from his cabin "I have an idea." He announced all five looked at him. "We use a spear and pierce right in between its eyes." Taichi spoke up the group looked at him. "I'll do it…but we need to occupied it so when it's not looking Hikari are you up for the task you are a magician after all." He turned to his sister who looked surprised. 

"Well ya! Of course, when wouldn't I not be. It's not very often that you ask me to join in the mission." She said to him. "Good so it's settled first task is to get rid of that monster. Once we get the long boat shore and push Hikari you go first and materialize behind him and do some kind of magic that makes him try to turn around after you because judging the size he won't be able to move that swiftly." 

"What do you want me do to?" Sora questioned "Nothing at all." Taichi said immediately. "No fair she can go but…" Sora stopped and sighed "You can watch Kuro for me make sure he doesn't take any uncalculated decisions." Hikari told her she handed Sora her hawk handling glove. Sora sulked silently she then put glove "Fine." She replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you make of that!" Catherine pointed her eyes were full of anger as she point at the image before her. "What do you make of that! Honesty you don't seem to care much why is that??" she asked furious. 

"Relax witch lady, you have nothing to worry about that beast sure knows what it's doing. I 'm sure that those kids don't know what they are getting into." Scratches response was.  

Catherine looked at the events upon her water bowl. "For your sake the beast better take care of them and cause if they defeat that monster there is no way for us to stop Taichi from getting the Gem of Goodness. If evil even goes near it the thing will explode…and it will damage us!" she declared staring at the hairy half goat and half human creature. 

"Patience, in all due time I shall get what I wanted they're souls." He replied he began to laugh. "AHH HAHAHAHAHA!" the laugh carried out through out the Island.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The crew on the long boat all looked up they heard the laugh. Hikari shivered "What was that?" Miyako questioned "Something what we all don't want to have to deal with." She said to her. 

"Hikari we got to carry out the plan okay go." Taichi told her the monster was just with in feet it looked like it was just going to come towards them might as well go after them if they didn't come closer with the boat.  

Hikari disappear in a swirl of light then reappeared behind the gigantic beast she got read to throw a fire ball at it when she noticed it faced her… it swung it's tusks at her and flung to her to ground. 

Taichi watched in pure shock he couldn't do anything to save her. "NO!" next thing he knew he had jumped into the water and swam to shore "TAICHI!" Sora and the others shouted to him.  "Come on row faster!" Jyou demanded.

Hikari managed to get up she then threw her fire ball at the beast it made it flinch a little but it still came after her. Hikari back up further and further… until she reached what felt like a cliffs edge she looked down. "Oh no….hmmm" she looked to the beast it advanced toward her. "That's it!" she cried she smiled at it. "Come big boy come and get me…." She trailed off she motioned with her hand. The beast roared loudly. 

Taichi had not yet made it to shore he was just within five feet…he finally climbed on the beach and looked up he saw Hikari beckoning the beast to come to her. "HIKARI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he is cried at her exasperated.

Hikari didn't listen to him she had to concentrate on this plan of hers. The beast made a jump at her…and was trying to give her some kind of mental attack which she was blocking out of her mind effectively. She disappeared then reappeared behind the beast again. This time the beast was unprepared as she figured it would have been then put her hands together. "Take this!" she cried from her hands she formed a blue ball of fire when  she flung it at the beast back side it flew at it's target like a comet and the full impact of it cause the beast to go over the edge and fall. 

The ground shook mighty heavy as the beast hit the ground. Hikari looked down from the edge "Hmm see what's you get with messing with Hikari Yagami." She said to it Taichi partially scrambled up the side of the cliff to his sister. "Are you okay!?" he cried he gave her a hug. She smiled "Of course, why wouldn't I be…." She fainted in his arms soon the others came. 

Sora came over to him and took Hikari from Taichi have her lay down on the ground for a bit she waved her hand over Hikari's face "I think she over exserted herself." Koushiro said.  "No kidding that was definitely a new attack she has there." Sora said. Taichi frowned as he looked at the beast something told him that they had to hurry to the village right now. 

Hikari began to come too. "I'm okay just a little tired.." she said to them Sora helped her up. "That's good to know." Miyako said to her she smiled wearily. "Guys lets get to the village before night fall." Taichi said as he came to the group "Okay." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Your pathetic beast did ABSOULTY NOTHING!" Catherine screamed at him. "Now, now darling." Catherine looked to her father head. "Don't dwell on the monster it's finished, you have to do something about them…they are determined to destroy us. Taichi was a fool to not love you back. Time to show them how strong you are." He told her he looked to his daughter he knew with that kind of fire behind her that she would conjure up an army of creatures. 

"Your right father but first…." She walked to her water bowl and watched as Taichi and his companions arrived at the village were the gem was being kept. "I'll make sure you never get here Taichi. I'm stronger then what I was before." Catherine watched them closely from then on. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The crew arrived to the village in time by then Hikari had awoken and was walking by herself. Once they had set foot in the village, the village leader came to them. "I am Yanoko" he shook hands with Taichi then the other crewmembers. "We are honored that you so let us use your jewel." He told.

"Yes, we do have reason to believe that once that jewel is in presence of those evil it will annliate them all." He told him "Now come inside my home and we shall talk some more over tea." 

………….

Inside the leader's home, Taichi and his friends were severed tea by Yanoko's wife Marroa. 

"This." Yanoko said as he picked up some that he had held with in a treasure box. The stone is attached to a chain; it sparkled magnificently as the night with bright stars. "Wow, it's more beautiful in life." Hikari said Sora nodded agreeing. "The gem kept away all evil from or village we are counting on you that you will destroy them all….this gem will as I said before annliate the evil with in a thirty foot radius. I entrust you with this as I know you will destroy the evil." He told Taichi strongly. "And I promise to keep that promise." Taichi said to him.

Yanoko reluctantly handed Taichi the jewel. Taichi took a look at it and nodded "you have my word." He said to him. "We will need all the able men to fight her forces…mostly Cathrien won't give us a chance to get the jewel into demon's cave." He said to him.

"Right every able man to fight will be ready." Yanoko agreed with him. "Good." Taichi nodded

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Catherine smirked as she turned away from the bowl. "Yes indeed Taichi you and your friend won't ever get the chance to get passed my forces of evil. Never, with my army." She whispered.  When over to her bowl.

"Soldiers slain by my hand rise once more to fight!"  in the felids before demon cave skeletons of the passed deceased are reconstructed and stand with shields and rusted swords, they were a lot of them the entire field was filled.

"Harpies hear my calling come to my aid by the millions!" Some where in the world from a cave million's of Harpies hear her call begin to make flight toward Demon Island. 

"Four giants of rock will I need, come forth!" she shouted she raised her arms in the air, just out side the caves rocks came crumbling down and from the rubble rose four rock giants.

Catherine grinned she did will all right there was no way they could with stand this. Not even a group of able normal men could handle this army of minions that she has called upon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As all the able men they were able to get they set out forward behind the village and into the felid apparently trying the safest route with out get noticed. 

"Taichi LOOK!" Hikari cried she looked out ward facing an army of skeletons coming from the west from there North came Harpies millions of them, then from they're east came four rock giants. 

Taichi gulped there plan on being quite did not work and they were out numbered. "Taichi do u got a plan?" Jyou asked a little anxious. "No, but we will have to do something about this…" he trailed off.

**_To Be Continued…._**

****

**_Next up….._**

With the enemy having the upper hand will Taichi and crew be able destroy all the forces or will they lose to evil. 

Will Catherine's army defeat them and concur the world? Or Will Taichi and his friends find a way to end Catherine's evil once and for all? Find out in the next chapter of Night n Gale.


	17. Chapter 17

The Night n Gale Chapter 17

"Something we can't do anything!" Jyou cried out he looked at the massive army in front of them, how where they to defeat an army of thousands when there was only about one hundred of them. 

"Retreat!" Taichi shouted he made a motion with his hand they all went back to the forest boundary the army of monsters had stopped they wait from word from the master to continue the attack. 

"Taichi what are you doing? We have to go now! We have the crystal we can destroy her once and for all." Sora told him. he nodded "I know but we need a plan. We can't go into this with out knowing what we are going to do." He said 

Taichi turned to face all the men "We need to break up into two groups one to handle the skeleton army and another to go over to where the harpies are." He said Hikari stepped forward. "Taichi I will handle the harpies, I did it once before I can do it again." She looked at him determined. "We need you to take care of those." Taichi pointed to the stone status. "No Taichi I got that." Koushiro said Miyako nodded "Yeah while on the ship we made a weapon it works by lighting the end of a string and then it propels a stone forward at a high speed this should be enough to take care of the stone giants." She explained to the captain.

"Okay that sounds good." He agreed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"If the fools think they can defeat my army with the number of people they have they are gravely mistaken." Catherine aloud spoke she turned to her father. "You've done well darling, but if you don't attack now they will outsmart you." He told her "Let me watch them as they figure out what they are trying to get set up." She smiled she walked over in front of her bowl and looked in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay set up that weapon, Koushiro. I, Koushiro, Jyou and all of us will fight the skeletons. Sora, Hikari you take five others and wait for my signal then Hikari you burn the harpies to a crisp. Miyako you are in charge of using that thing and destroying the stone giants. Allright get ready!" he shouted.

Sora and Hikari were pulled back by him, he looked at his little sister. "Hikari please be careful." He whispered. "I will don't worry. You know I can handle myself." She told him straight out he half smiled; she patted his back then smartly left Sora and him alone. 

"Sora, Be careful." He whispered she nodded they grew nearer. "I will Taichi." In almost like it was a normal thing to do they leaned in towards one each other lips only millimeters apart. Their lips brushed up against one another's "Were ready!" Koushiro shouted at the captain. Taichi and Sora pulled way from each other. "Taichi be careful too." She warned him as he did her, then they went off 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catherine watched the closeness of the two she was disgusted "how sweetly disgusting." she soon grew enraged "ATTACK!" she shouted out at the top of her lungs "ATTACK!" she repeated. "ATTACCKKKKK!"  She repeated for a final time. 

With arms raised, the army of skeleton warriors charge forward, Taichi and his group saw this. He looked to Jyou and Koushiro. "Guys ready. CHARGE!" with sword thrusted out ward Taichi charged forward Koushiro and Jyou both at his side with the rest of the strong able men from the village holding spears and swords. 

They collided with the skeleton warriors Taichi swung his sword it slashed the skeleton I half and he quickly moved to the next one. Koushiro was fighting off two of them he kicked one away from him then spun around and slashed it in half, the second came at him with the sword he blocked the skeleton's sword then blocked another blow. He then to his chance and knocked the sword from the skeletons hand and slashed it. 

Jyou fought vigorously slashing away at any skeletons that came his way. Many of the other men kept fighting them, none got hurt. They fought freely for their freedom from the evil witch and her father. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miyako watched as the stone giants where coming towards her, she quickly stuffed some powder and a stone in the tube of the shooting thing that Koushiro had created. She quickly lighted it and a loud bang was heard she looked away momentary then turned back just in time to see the first one start to fall then it swayback and froth and collided with the other four. "YES!" she jumped up in the air then looked to where her friends where. "They're in trouble." She cried and began to pack up Koushiro's invention. 

Miyako took off where Taichi and the others were fighting. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hikari, Sora and five other men hid behind rocks. "This should be good here." She whispered. Hikari looked turned to face Sora but saw that the Harpies had found them she pushed Sora down. The harpy screeched and went to attack both but one of the men stabbed the harpy through the heart with the spear it made a blood curly scream and vanished. 

"Oh thank you." They two grils said they both got up, they turned to see Taichi and the gang. "They're losing." Sora trailed off "No Sora don't say that." Hikari warned. "It's the truth they're all tired look at how many skeletons there are out there! There is tons." Sora said. The two looked on from the battle from afar until they saw the flock of harpies approaching at high speed. 

"Look!" on man shouted Sora and Hikari turned there heads for a moment and gasped. "They are going for Taichi and the other's…." she cried. They then were surprised by several screeches, harpies attacked them. 

Sword swiftly stabbed her sword into the harpy's mid section and threw it aside. While Hikari's group was being ambushed by harpies Taichi's wasn't fairing well. 

Taichi and company began to grow tired of the non-stop fighting Taichi was sweating from the exhaustion Koushiro, Jyou and Miyako were as well. "We can't go on." Taichi cried gasping for air as he slashed his hundredth skeleton warrior. "We need to refuel. RETREAT!" he shouted he and many other man ran toward the forest but soon stopped finding themselves trapped. Taichi turned swiftly to his left and look forward there was a small ruin of a house. "This way!" Taichi shouted over to them.  They ran away from the forest now. 

***********************************

Hikari zapped the last remaining harpies from the sky she then look to where Taichi and the other were. "NO!!" she cried she gathered her energy in palm of her hand and sent a huge fire ball forward into the flock of harpies, it exploded killing many harpies and skeleton warriors, on the ground. 

"Hikari come on Taichi's calling his retreat signal." Sora said. The two girls went down the hill, which they climbed up previously. They retreated toward Taichi and the others. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora, Hikari and the other finally met up with Taichi's group. "What was wrong?" Sora asked quickly. "There was two much we were getting tired." He told her they ran forward a bit then stopped. "Were'er surrounded." Jyou cried. 

From all sides they where surrounded by tons of skeleton warriors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catherine smiled "Soon Taichi you will die. You and your friends!" she shouted at him as she watched his concern face in her water bowl. "And soon my souls!!" Scratch laughed wickedly. "Very well done my dear." Her father congratulated her. "It's not over yet father…" she turned back to the bowl.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We go to do something! Taichi we have this opportunity to kill her with the stone we can't afford to let it pass!" Hikari exclaimed hurriedly. Taichi looked at Koushiro who had the stone on a necklace around his neck, and then he looked to Skull Mountain. 

"KURO!!" he shouted Hikari and Sora looked at him. "What is he going to do?" they cried at the same time. "Girls relax." He told them Kuro came flying toward them "Koushiro give the stone to Kuro." He cried. "TAICHI! YOU CANNOT SEND HIM TO DO THAT! HE'S JUST A BIRD!" Hikari yelled. 

"He's smarter then you think. KURO GO TO SKULL MOUNTAIN!" Taichi shouted as Koushiro threw the stone up into the air, Kuro dove at it and caught it with his claws and start to fly toward Skull Mountain. 

"KURO, BE CAREFUL!" Hikari shouted at him. Jyou slashed at the skeleton warriors keeping them at bay they were now encircled, and they kept coming closer to them. Hikari concentrated she closed her eyes held her hands out. "Ground from the earth to sky and sea let lose a tremble that will crack the earth's crust." She chanted a slow rumble was heard suddenly the ground shook cracks began to open and swallow most of the skeleton warriors around them. Hikari passed out then everything went back to they way it was. Miyako caught her before she could hit the ground. More skeleton warriors came forward at slow march toward the crew. 

Kuro flew two harpies where headed his way he ducked and maneuvered his way through them. The harpies smashed into each other and fell. Kuro maintained his speed heading straight toward the skull he was with in a mile and closing in. The stone in the birds feet shone the sensing of evil was near. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Catherine laughed she enjoyed seeing the sailor going to suffer a pitfall death, him and his girl friend. "You had a chance Taichi join me in marriage then we could have been the greatest force in the entire world! However, you did not! And now you're going to pay." She laughed. 

'Catherine the bird!" he father cried. "What bird?" she asked him. "He has the stone." All went quite in the cave they looked between each other. "He won't reach here." She looked into her bowl and pointed to Kuro who was flying. Two harpies were coming after him then the bird dodged it skillfully. 

Dread started to fill he flew closer and closer as Kuro drew upon the skull mountain a hole at the top he dropped the stone it fell downward and in slow motion it landed with in the evil. 

"He did it!" Koushiro cried. Kuro was soon backing to where the others where, the skeletons where with in two feet of the group, slowly the crept forward. 

Hikari slowly was up she was leaning against Miyako's shoulder. 

………………….

All eyes were on the stone it let out a ring of white light then and explosion "So long my dear!" Scratch disappeared. "YOU FOOL DIDN'T KEEP YOU PROMISE!" she shouted. Rocks began to fall with in the cave "Father!" Catherine cried. "Catherine help me!" he shouted for his daughters assistants. 

"FATHER!"  "CATHERINE!" 

…………..

The crew saw the explosion everyone rejoiced.  "They are destroy the evil is gone!" the crew that was will them celebrated. The skeletons then broke apart like a crumbling cookie and the Harpies died. 

Sora hugged Taichi "We did it!" Taichi swung her around. "KURO!" Hikari cried the bird was sick almost like he was dying. "What wrong with him?" Koushiro came over looked at the bird, he frowned. "I don't know." 

Hikari started to cry "Kuro…be okay please!" she cried he started to glow. "What the?" Hikari put him on the large stone. "He's glowing…." Taichi trailed off he watched curiously. "This is weird." Jyou commented. 

Kuro's body was enveloped into a white light his form began to change, to a human form. "Oh my god…" Sora cried she and Taichi were still in a semi embrace they pulled away. "Kuro?" Hikari question shocked. 

Slowly the glow faded his body was nude so Koushiro gave him a blanket to cover up. "Kuro?" she questioned again the boy stood up with the blanket around his waist. He had blue eyes, and blonde hair. But he looked confused. "Come to our village and maybe we can get you some food and find out what happened to your bird or now human friend." One of the villagers suggested. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the village Hikari, Sora, Miyako, Jyou and Taichi were seated at the elders house Koushiro helped they young man walk to the table he was fully clothed now. "Can you speak?" Taichi asked. He did not make a sound, and then he opened his mouth. "What happened? Where am I?" he asked.

"Kuro…" he stopped her. "My name is Takeru….Ishida, Takeru." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at Skull Mountain the cave was in ruins piles of rock Catherine's lifeless body was buried in half in rock there was a small rumble then a pile near her body shook and a hand shot forth from the pile. "I'm alive!!" 

****

**~FIN~**

**_Author notes:_**

****

Okay now I know what you are all thinking and I will continue it, just not at the moment. I would really like to finish my one big project and that **Digimon 02 AV which I plan to be about fifty or fifty-one episodes long and I am only about half way to fifty episodes. This fic right here will be the third largest project I will be working on, the squeal will probably be longer and very interesting. ;) hope you can all wait until I finish digimon 02 AV. **

Until then ;) 

**_Lilac Kamiya _**


End file.
